


Redo

by TheMadNoodler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/F, Freeform, Gore, Human!Bill, I'll add them along the way, M/M, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, because im a horrible person, but that probably wont be for a while, i cant really think of any other tags, imma try to NOT be dark this time, just gonna depend on my mood, like seriously i will embrace the fluff in me, maybeslightlypossiblymagical!Dipper, no clear position for either of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadNoodler/pseuds/TheMadNoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel have returned to Gravity Falls with more enthusiasm and wisdom than ever and have decided to work with Soos, Wendy and Grunkle Stan in the Mystery Shack. Their somewhat peaceful life is threatened however by secrets, lies and the omnipresence of a certain triangle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone that is reading this!  
> This if my first ever fanfic of Gravity Falls and I have simply fallen in inexplicable love for the Bipper/Chipdip ship! I really hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Cheers~  
> *Edit: Guys I just finished watching Love God and oh my god I unknowingly made Tamry and Robbie a pair in my story. MY CONNECTION TO GRAVITY FALLS IS REAL!*

“Stop. Stop! **STOP!** " The ground shook from the force of the roar, trees shuddering violently and woodland creatures scampering away in fear. In the shadows, a figure floated several inches of the ground, which if it had a full face, would surely display an expression of boredom.

“All right then. Let’s try this again.” And the world was engulfed in a blinding white light, the sound of snapping fingers echoing in its wake.

 

***

“Isn’t this great Dipper? We’re finally going back to Gravity Falls! We can meet Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, Lazy Susan, that fake news reporter guy who uses bricks instead of camera’s.”

Dipper couldn't help but smile at his sister’s excitement. He was just as excited, but for different reasons. As he stared out the window, the road framed by forests, his mind drifted towards the Journal. _It’s been so long. I wonder if it’s still there._

In the time they had been away, both twins had gone on to finish high school before separating briefly to attend different universities. Luckily, they were only thirty minutes away from each other so there was no real distance between them. Mabel had grown up to become a fine young lady, her once flat body now voluptuous and tall. Her chocolate hair retained its gravity-defying volume but with the help of a headband, it was kept under control and fell in silky waves past her shoulders. Long gone were the braces, now replaced with a dazzling, perfect smile. At eighteen, Mabel became the world’s best female mini golfer. Now twenty-two, she had achieved a degree of Art and Fashion Design. She had her own online clothes store in which all the clothes were handmade and she was able to make a decent sum of money from.

Dipper too had changed, but less dramatically. He continued to keep his hair in a long, tangled mess stuffed under a cap. He too had shot up in height yet still stood a millimeter shorter than his sister, which annoyed him to no end. His ‘noodle’ arms had toned significantly due to his continued tropes through any and all surrounding forests around him. Stubble shadowed his chin which only added to his ‘manly’ image, something he had been somewhat obsessing over ever since the chest hair incident ten years ago. Dipper himself boasted a joint master’s degree in Advanced Mathematics and Business. He was also a published novelist with his first novel, Anti-Gravity being a big hit, especially among the young adults.

“Dipper, look!”

His eyes followed Mabel’s finger, looking up just in time to see the Gravity Falls sign flash past them. They both sat in silence, relishing in their nostalgia. At last, the bus screeched to a stop. They quickly grabbed their bag-or in Mabel’s case bags-and hopped off. It was to be expected that there was no one there to pick them up considering the fact that their visit was actually a surprise.

“C’mon broski! Let’s go!” With that, Mabel rushed off ahead of him with more speed than should have been possible considering the amount of bags she carried. Dipper snorted amusedly and followed her. It didn’t take long to reach the shack. Mabel raised her eyes at its decrepitly state.

“Looks like this place needs a little bezazzling.” She said as she pulled out her bedazzler.

“Mabel, the last thing this place needs is a layer of glitter.”

“Dipper,” She said, narrowing her eyes at him. “Everything needs glitter.” And she shot a blast of glitter into his face, bringing out a coughing fit from him. “Mabel!” He cried as he took chase after her. There was the soft creak of a door and a gruff voice called out, “Kids? Is that you?”

“Grunkle Stan!” They shouted simultaneously and Mabel practically jumped onto him.

“Whoa, easy there! You’re going to break this old man’s back.” Despite the old man comment, Stan looked no worse for wear. In fact, he looked exactly as he had when the twins had left ten years ago. “Let me get a good look at you two.” He held Mabel at arm’s length, nodding in approval. He approached Dipper, who gave him a smile. Stan laughed and gave him a slap on the back. “Not as wimpy as you used to look kiddo.” Dippers smile faltered briefly and he sighed. “Thanks Grunkle Stan.”

There was a scream from inside as Mabel was reunited with Waddles. Waddles had become extremely fat, nearly impossible to carry even with two hands. “Oh Waddles I missed you!” Mabel sobbed, rubbing her face against his. Dipper picked up both their bags and brought it inside and dropped them before surveying the shop. Not much had changed other than the occasional souvenir here and there. It was almost as though they had never left.

“Hey Dipper!” Dipper turned, his face breaking into a smile as he caught sight of the unmistakable red hair. “Hey dude.” Wendy said as he approached her. Even now she still stood taller than both him and Mabel. Another time, we would have been irritated knowing both girls were taller than him but this time he was too happy.

“Wendy! How’s it going?” He said, returning her fist bump. No longer was Wendy the object of his infatuations. He finally saw her as what she had been seeing him all along; a sibling. Especially after that time travelling incident which involved seeing a much, _much_ younger Wendy. That still didn't stop him from admiring her physical appearance however. Over the years as she reluctantly accepted her dad’s push to work at her cousin’s lodger, she had significantly toned up. Her fiery red mane was wider than ever yet she still retained the same flannel and jeans style and spatter of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

“Good, good. My dad is more tolerable now though he’s still… you know.” Dipper nodded sympathetically. “So Robbie's just made a major announcement involving tuxes, limos and rings. Guess who?” Dipper frowned slightly, silent for a couple of moments before he shrugged. “Tamry.”

“What?” He laughed. “They're still together? No way.”

“Yeah way. Dude it was sick, and not the good kind.” They laughed together and Dipper realized how much he had missed this place. “I see you’ve still got this old thing.” Wendy said, ruffling his cap. “Though you don’t look like the same, squeaky-voiced Dipper I used to know.” Dipper laughed, embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Dudes!” Soos’ voice boomed as he burst through the door. There was another squeal, followed by a hug courtesy of Mabel. Soos planted his hand on Dipper’s shoulder. “Dudes, you’ve gotten big. Kind of like gremmoblins. No, vampires. No! Werewolves. Yeah, gonna stick with werewolves. Minus all the like, hair.”

“Ah Soos, there you are.” Stan said as he approached them. “Kids, I have an important announcement to make. Soos has become the new owner of the Mystery Shack.”

“Aw man, congratulations Soos!” Dipper said, giving him a pat as Mabel also offered her congratulations. Soos laughed nervously, his cheeks colouring slightl.. Stan grunted in approval before retreating to his room, only to return later with a slightly tattered briefcase. It was opened with a click, papers practically spilling over the top.

“I can finally get rid of all these bills.” Dipper snorted as Soos’ mouth fell and Mabel began berating her great uncle, with Wendy throwing in the occasional comment. It sure is good to be back.

After the initial excitement had died down and the briefcase removed, Grunkle Stan asked the two about their room choices. “Ooh! Ooh! Dipper let’s share a room, like we used too!”

“What? Mabel, no. We’re both adults now and frankly, I don’t really want to lie on a bra. Ever again.” That earned him a chuckle from Wendy and a pout from Mabel. “Fine. But I get our old room then.” Dipper opened his mouth to protest but Mabel was already halfway upstairs, bags in one arm and Waddles in the other. He sighed, pushing his cap up to rub at his temples.

“Still a handful I see.” Stan chuckled. “Just use the attic. Lucky for you, I had Soos clean it up the other day. Yeesh, you shoulda seen the stuff that came out. All bats, and mice and, giant man-eating dust bunnies. Just kidding!” He said, raising his hands in defence when Dipper gave him a withering look. “Geez, wasn’t it always you who spouted all this conspiracy junk before?” Stan joked before picking up Dipper’s bag. “C’mon, let’s get you settled in.”

They ambled upstairs, Dipper giving Wendy and Soos a little wave as he followed Stan. Stan continued up into the attic but Dipper paused, standing in front of his old room. Absent-mindedly, he ran his hand over the wooden door, probing at the cracks and scratches. Suddenly, the door flung open, causing Dipper to shriek in surprise.

“Chill out bro-bro. I was just about to go out and get some more glitter. Wanna come with?” Dipper declined, saying he had to sort out his own room and retreated upstairs. Stan stood in the middle of the room, hands on hips as he surveyed it.

“I guess Soos did a better job than I thought. Maybe I’ll give him some candy or something, I don’t know.” Stan reached up under his fez and scratched his head as an awkward silence settled over them. “Well… I’ll let you get on with it then. There’s a spare bed in the store room. I’ll be watching TV if you need me. See ya, kid.”

After Stan had left, ruffling Dipper’s cap in the process, Dipper made sure to shut the trap door, putting his bag over it as added weight. He then approached the right top-corner of the room, eyes searching for that certain spot. At last he found it, an ‘X’, barely visible unless you knew it was there. He pried at the wood slap, pulling it off with a grunt. There in the shadow were the Journals. He retrieved the third one, carefully pushing the slab back. Sinking down onto the red couch, Dipper cracked open the book, his breath catching slightly as a wave of nostalgia hit him. He flicked through the pages, his smile getting wider and wider as he recalled each and every one of the monsters he had encountered during his summers here.

And then he landed on Bill Cipher’s page. His smile disappeared, chased away by a dark frown. He thumbed the page, rubbing specifically over the triangle. Cipher. He snapped the book shut, tossing it to the side. He lay down on the couch, propping his head on his clasped hands. His thoughts drifted towards the book, the pages still blank, eagerly awaiting a pen to fill it with inky knowledge. _Soon._ Dipper thought contently. _Very soon._

~

“Kid, I gotta say this isn’t that bad.” Stan said as he took another mouthful of mac-n-cheese.

“Yeah, bro-bro. Your mac-n-cheese is the best!” Mabel complimented as she wholeheartedly dug into her meal. Dipper gave them both a grateful smile and returned to his own plate. He’s had plenty of practice considering the amount of times Mabel had shown up at his dorm unannounced and demanding food.

They ate mostly in silence, broken only occasionally by the soft snorts and grunts from Waddles underneath the table. Suddenly Mabel chirped,

“So, Grunkle Stan. How ya been?”

Stan began on a long rant ranging from the Mystery Shack itself to Lazy Susan’s retirement, Soos’ abuelita and still currently long-distance girlfriend, Melody. _Trust Mabel to end the awkwardness._ Dipper thought fondly as he listened to the other two converse.

Even now, Dipper still wasn’t a really sociable kind of guy and preferred to have a smaller albeit close group of friends.

“So kid. I heard about the… “Samantha” incident.” Dipper choked on his mac, gulping down water in attempt to sedate his coughing fit. He threw a glare in Mabel’s direction who kept her gaze on her plate.

“Jeez I knew you got it bad with girls but I didn’t realise it was _that_ bad.” Dipper sighed, shuddering at the memory of his ‘first time’. It was in his second year of uni and he was at a party, casually drinking beer at the bar. A pretty little blonde approached him, enticing him to the dance floor with promises of free drinks and fun. That night ended with him sporting a shiny black eye after the girl’s boyfriend had shown up while they were (extremely awkwardly) going at it.

“Let’s say I put you on tour duty? That way, you get a girl and I get money!” Stan said, gleefully rubbing his finger together as he gave Mabel a wink. Dipper groaned.

“Whatever. Do want you want. Play matchmaker for all I care but I’m going up to get some sleep.” He said and retreated upstairs after chucking the dishes in the sink. Once up, he picked up the discarded Journal and with one last flick through, returned it to its original place. Satisfied, he suddenly felt the day’s exhaustion overwhelm him and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to get changed. His eyes slowly closed and it wasn’t long before little snores could be heard.

 


	2. It's a date!

_Leaves crunched under foot as Dipper traversed the forest for a purpose still unknown to me. It looks exactly like the forest Dipper had spent many a summer combing for clues pointing towards supernatural forces. That was where he and Mabel had once fought off an army of flying skulls using only water balloons. Over there, he had finally managed to snap a picture of the ‘Hide-Behind’, though it was a blurry and grainy picture. In the clearing, there had been a mysterious mailbox, until Mabel had sent a video and it abruptly self-destructed. What the video was about, Mabel wouldn’t tell. Suddenly ,a shadow flickered in the corner of his eye, and he snapped his heads toward it, only to reel back with a yelp when a pair of inky black eyes stood inches from his own. As his heartbeat slowed, it finally registered that the figure was actually a large doe. Its brown coat shone in the sunlight, and delicate ears swivelled on top its head._

 

_“Hey there… deer.” He said uncertainly as it slowly approached him, pushing its face into his chest. “Whoa! Ok, this is…normal. Sure.” He gingerly stroked the doe’s head, growing increasingly comfortable. He laughed as it gave his hand a lick, and he pulled away, shaking his wet hand._

 

_Until he noticed the colour._

 

_A bright red liquid dripped from his fingertips, and, eyes wide, he glanced back at the deer. It cocked its head, and he watched in growing fear and disgust as its petite mouth split open to reveal a mouthful of razor-sharp and bloodied teeth._

 

_“What the-“_

 

_He was cut off as it let out an ear piercing scream, one that made his brain rattle in his skull and his ears burn with pain. He pressed his hands over his ears, but the sound seem to resonate deep in his skull, getting louder and louder and-_

 

“DIPPER!” Mabel screamed, and Dipper shot up in bed, covered in sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. “DIPPER! COME DOWN ALREADY! WE’RE HAVING MY ULTRA-MEGA-SPECIAL FAIRY PANCAKES!”

 

“Coming!” He called out in reply, before groaning as his head throbbed angrily. He clutched at his head, waiting for the pain to subside. As it did, he tried to recall his dream, but could remember little more than a red liquid and a scream.  _It’s been a while since my last nightmare._  

 

He clambered out of bed, failing to suppress a yawn. Opening the wardrobe doors, he pulled on a simple red tee and a pair of blue khakis. Stan was already sitting at the table, noisily slurping his coffee as he skimmed the news. 

 

“Hey, there, sleepyhead.” Mabel greeted from the stove. He simply waved in reply, yawning again.

 

“Take a look at this garbage. That little squirt Gideon has just opened another park over in Ohio. I swear, his ego is as big as his hair, if not bigger.” Dipper snorted, taking a seat opposite Stan. It wasn’t long before a plate of steaming, pink pancakes sat in front of him.

 

“Is this  _glitter_?” He said incredulously as he prodded at the pile.

 

“Well, duh. What else would it be, fairy puke?” Dipper recoiled slightly from Mabel before dubiously eyeing the sparkling pancakes. He cut out a piece and tentatively nibbled on it.

 

“Mm…Mm. Mmm! Wow, Mabel, this is actually really good!”

 

“That’s because I used fairy poop.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Mabel!”

 

“Boop-bop.” She chirped as she pressed his nose twice. Dipper made a noise in disgust and rubbed at his nose before eating another mouthful of pancakes. Whatever, he was hungry.

 

“Mabel, sweetie, can you wash the dishes for me?” Stan asked after they had finished. She had simply said "ok" before whisking all the dirty plates away. “Dipper, go open up the shop; Soos and Wendy should be here soon. Now, if you need me, I’ll be in the living room, eating chips and watching soap operas in a totally manly fashion.”

 

Dipper walked to the front of the house, flipping the sign from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open’.  As Grunkle Stan had said, Soos arrived a couple of minutes later, followed by Wendy.

 

“Hey, guys. I’m doing tour duty today, groan. Mabel’s going to be splitting shifts with you, Wendy and Soos. You just keep doing your thing.”

 

“I will work like a master repairman.” Soos solemnly promised, and waddled off towards the general direction of Stan.

 

“I'mma head outside to reel in some customers. Later.” Outside, it was empty, save for a raccoon, whom Dipper was pretty sure was McGucket’s wife, rifling through the trash. He leaned against the wooden totem, occasionally glancing towards his watch with a small sigh. 

 

“Man, I’ve had it.” Dipper said exasperatedly. “Obviously, no one’s coming.” His gaze drifted towards the forest. He snuck a glance back at the Mystery Shack before dashing into the forest. It was just how he remembered it.

 

“Oh, how I missed you.” He whisperedas he rubbed his face against a tree, only to pull away in pain as it scraped against his cheek. Dipper continued to venture deeper and deeper into the forest, where the trees gradually filled the sky, and shadows clung to everything, everywhere.  _Where the hell am I? I don’t remember any of this… Ugh. I should’ve brought a map or something._ He dug into his pockets, hoping maybe he had brought a compass, but, as he turned them out, he suddenly noticed the colours around him fading into a monochrome world.  _Oh no._

 

“Oh, yes! Long-time no see, kid!”

 

Dipper’s face was illuminated by a soft golden glow, radiating from a certain polygon floating above him.

 

“If it isn’t my favourite human, Dipper Pines!”

 

“What do you want, Bill?” Dipper asked, his voice cold and laced with hostility. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, making sure to stand at least a meter a way.  

 

“Relax, kid! Can’t I just pop in to say hi?”

 

“Yeah, right. I’m not stupid, Bill; I know you want something from me.”

 

Bill laughed, his eye curving in amusement. “Alright, you got me! So I felt your presence, and really only came to check on you. I did tell you I’d always be watching, didn’t I, Pine Tree?”

 

Dipper shuddered, and his glare intensified. “I remember.” The last time he had last seen Bill, Grunkle Stan had spent nearly a month in the hospital trying to regain his mind after he took a Mind Blast in the Mindscape.  The triangle slowly circled around Dipper, who made sure never to take his eyes off it. Bill’s eye narrowed, an almost thoughtful expression on his featureless face.

 

“You sure have grown, haven’t you? Man, you humans sure age fast!” Dipper rolled his eyes.

 

“Thank you for pointing out something so blatantly obvious. Now, if we’re done here, can I go? I’ve got more interesting things to do than listen to you.”

 

“Watch it, kid.” The demon said, flashing red. “Did you forget who you’re talking to?” A warning flashed briefly in Dipper’s mind, but he ignored it. 

 

“I’ve beaten you before, Bill, and I can do it again. Don’t think I won’t.” Bill’s eye went wide, and, to Dipper’s astonishment, he began laughing.

 

“I like your spirit, Pine Tree! Even though you’ve always had quite a fiery personality. I’ll spare you.  _This time._ Next time, I might not be so forgiving! Remember, buy gold, bye!”

 

Dipper gasped as he bolted upright. He released a sigh of relief at the sight of colours that painted the previously monochrome world. He stood up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and suddenly realised where he was.  _I know this part. The Mystery Shack is only couple of minutes…that way!_  

 

As he set off in the direction he knew, he pondered over his encounter with Bill. It had certainly been so long since he had last seen him, and he was just as weird as ever.  His leaving had been as abrupt as his appearance, and it confused Dipper somewhat. Generally, Bill only ever appeared during a summoning, or when there was something he was particularly after. Never had Dipper heard of Bill showing up just to say "hi".  He shook his head, deciding not to read too much into it. _It’s just Bill being Bill._  He told himself.

 

 It wasn’t long before he could see the spiral of smoke above the trees, indicating the Mystery Shack’s presence. Dipper sped up into a light jog, and was at last out the forest. By the front, he saw Mabel standing behind a large crowd of people, animatedly waving her arms, her voice just about reaching his ears. He walked up to the group, and Mabel cut short as she saw him. 

 

“Dipper!” She yelled, glaring at him. “Where have you been?” 

 

His face burned as he felt the eyes of the group on him, and he tried to lead Mabel away, but she stood firm. 

 

“You were supposed to be on tour duty!” She continued, and gave him a hard jab on ‘you’. 

 

“Alright, Alright! I’m here, okay? I’ll do it now, just calm down.” She harrumphed and crossed her arms, her cheeks puffing out in a pout. Dipper sighed.

 

“And I’ll do your chores for a day.” She hummed in encouragement, expecting more. “Fine, two days!” She still narrowed her eyes at him. “What else do you want?”

 

“Bezazzle you.”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Fine, just your hat, then.”

 

“One shirt and chores for two days. Take it or leave it, sister.”

 

“Deal!” With that, they shook hands, grips almost painfully tight. With a tilt of her head, she closed her eyes and stormed off. Only to walk right into the pole. The group collectively winced, even after she had unsteadily called out "I’m okay!" Dipper sighed again, rubbing his temples, before plastering on a smile and turning to the group.

 

“Ok! So, who would like to experience the shock, the horror, and the mystery of the legendary Mystery Shack?” The group nodded, murmuring and pulling out their cameras. In particular, a petite brunette gave him a shy smile, which he returned.  _Maybe Mabel’s right. It has been a while since anything happened in my non-existent love life_. Encouraged, Dipper puffed out his chest slightly, and gave a sweeping ‘follow me’ gesture.  

 

They went around the back first, where Soos unconvincingly roared in a makeshift monster suit in a cage. Afterwards, he led them to the Rock Face, which wholly captured their attention. This was followed by a quick show of Manabear. 

 

“Was he a man? Or was he a bear? Some even say he was both! The Manabear, ladies and gentlemen!” The group gasped and snapped numerous pictures, while Dipper stood slightly to the side, congratulating himself on his ability to still give a decent tour.

 

“Hi.” Dipper jumped, so lost in his own praises that he didn’t see the little brunette approach him. She smiled at him, averting her gaze to the floor and tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

 

“So, who was that girl out there? Was she your girlfriend?” Dipper’s eyes bulged out of his head.

 

“Girlfriend? Who, Mabel? Ew, no. That was my sister.” His face went red again at the telling off he received and he scratched his arm nervously. “Yeah, sorry you had to see that.”

 

“No, no! It’s okay! I thought it was quite funny, really.” It was then that Dipper noticed her accent. A slight British lilt.

 

“Haha, yeah… So, where’re you from? I just sort of noticed you had an accent?” At that, the girl went crimson, and she quickly coughed to hide the embarrassment in her voice. 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m originally from England, but I moved here a couple of months ago. I grew bored of the constant gloomy over there, and decided, why not Gravity Falls? It’s a small town, quite isolated and supposedly ‘magical’.” She mockingly twinkled her fingers, and Dipper felt a spark of annoyance.

 

“Right… Well, I better, uh…check up on my group. Y’know, make sure they’re not getting too excited by the ‘magic’, as you so kindly put it.” She flinched at the sudden venom in his voice, and he felt a pang of guilt.

 

“I never got your name?”

 

“Cynthia, but my friends call me Cyn for short. Well, that’s if I had any friends here.” _Oh, great. NowI feel like a total asshat._   He gave her a warm smile.

 

“Nice to meet you, Cyn.” Her eyes widened at the use of the nickname. “My name’s Dipper. Just Dipper.” They both jumped as there was a sudden  _crash,_  and Dipper sighed. “Well, uh… I know it’s kinda sudden, but maybe you might wanna, I don’t know, go to the Diner after this?”

 

“Yeah, sure. It’d be my pleasure. Here, I’ll give you my number.” She pulled out a pen and a card, and scribbled on it briefly before handing it over to him. “Give me a call when you get off, okay?” With that, she walked off to join the rest of the group. What had just happened only really sunk in when Dipper eyed the number, a dot over the ‘I’, very round and hollow.

 

“OH EM GEE!” Mabel shrieked from behind Dipper, sending him screaming in the other direction.

 

“Mabel, what the Hell?” He gasped, clutching his chest.

 

“Dipper, you got a girlfriend! Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlf-” Dipper clapped his hand over his sister’s mouth while telling her to be quiet. She responded by licking his hand. He pulled back, making a noise of disgust, and threw a glare at his giggling sister.

 

“Mabel, that is so gross! And can’t you be mature for once? It’s not a date, we're just meeting up for coffee and pancakes or something, I don’t know.”

 

“Don’t be silly, brobro! Of course it’s a date! And you know what that means.” There was mischievous twinkle in her big brown eyes, which Dipper knew all too well.

 

“Mabe-”

 

“IT’S MAKEOVER TIME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Mabel is being her nosy obnoxious self. Sorry it's starting off so slow and I know you only got a brief glimpse of Bill but he WILL be back! Don't you worry! For now, tell me what you think about the new girl? Like her? Hate her? Suspicious of her? Let me know! I love to hear all your opinions.


	3. The 'Date'

“Ow! Mabel!”

 

“Sorry, Dip, but it’s just so hard to get this tie around your fat neck!”

 

“Hey! It’s not f-“ Dipper was interrupted by a squirt of mint spray in his mouth. “Again? Really?” He choked out. “What is it with you and blasting things in my mouth?”

 

“Trust me, you need it. Your breath smells as though something just died in there!”

 

“Funny. Gah! Watch it!” Mabel simply grinned up at him as she adjusted his shoelaces. 

 

“Perfect!” She proclaimed, jumping back and admiring her work, a.k.a Dipper shifting uncomfortably in a silky button down, black slacks, and his signature hat. Mabel frowned, and, with a sigh, reached out for his hat while complaining,  “Dipper, you can’t wear that old thing on your head.” She snatched it off his head despite his protests, tossing it onto the floor. Dipper’s frown only deepened as she reached for a comb. 

 

“Let’s deal with this nest of hair.” She yanked a comb through his curls, earning a yelp from him. “Sit still!” She growled, and attempted to run the comb through again, only to snag on another bunch of curls.

 

“Mabel! Stop! It feels like you’re ripping out half my hair, stop it!” Mabel ignored him, and, after what seemed like hours, put the comb down. “There! Isn’t that better?” Dipper grumbled under his breath, tentatively touching his hair, or rather, what was left of it. It was smooth to the touch, and he frowned as he realised it was somewhat off his forehead, revealing his birthmark.

 

“Don’t hide it, Dipper! It’s part of you, and, like a wise woman once said, 'you should love every part of your beautiful body'.”

 

“Let me guess. This ‘wise woman’ was you?” Mabel gave him a wink and puffed out her chest. Dipper sighed, fighting back the urge to cover his forehead.

 

  
“C’mon, don’t be such a sourpuss. You’re on a date!” Mabel sighed dreamily. “I wish I was on a date, too.” Dipper snorted and rolled his eyes. Knowing Mabel, he wouldn’t be surprised if she found a new boy toy by the end of the week.  _If that._   


 

  
“Well, what’re you waiting for? Go get her, tiger!” Dipper gave her a grateful smile and left, hoping Stan wouldn’t catch him, lest he was subjected to an onslaught of teasing and mockery. Luck was on his side, for once, and he left the house without any hassle. Using Stan’s car, he drove to the diner, parking out in front. Before he got out, he peered into the small building, and quickly spotted Cynthia sitting at an empty booth. Dipper took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves.  _Alright, Dipper. You got this. She’s just a girl, and it’s just a meet up._  He glanced into the mirror, flinching at his birthmark, which stood out like a red flag. Ignoring Mabel’s "inspirational" quote, he quickly ruffled his hair, pushing it down over his forehead. He loved his sister, but there were some things that she just couldn’t coax out of him.   


 

He stepped out, and, with one more deep breath, strode into the diner. He approached the booth, sliding into the seat opposite her with a cheerful, albeit nervous, greeting.

 

“I hope I didn’t make you wait?” He asked, trying to discreetly wipe his overly sweaty hands on the seat.

 

“No, not at all! I just came early!” She sounded just as nervous as Dipper felt, and it helped him relax somewhat.

 

“So, have you eaten yet?”

 

“No, not yet. Let’s take a look!”They both picked up a menu, and, while Cynthia peered intently at it, Dipper peered intently at her. She wore a light brown dress which hung loosely off her body. Her hair had been twisted up into a bun, showing off her soft facial features and her long neck, adorned with a necklace. She wore minimal makeup, and her shoes were nothing more than simple sandals. Dipper felt horribly overdressed.

 

“Have you decided yet?” Dipper snapped out of his thoughts, blushing as he realised he was caught staring. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Susan! I’ll have a long black, no sugar please.”

 

“And I’ll have the super smoothie strawberry shake. Thanks.” As Susan left with the menus, Cynthia raised an eyebrow at Dipper, a smile playing on her lips. “So, you’re the manly guy who takes it black, huh?”

 

Dipper chuckled nervously, the memory of Mabel pulling out his chest hair flashing briefly in his mind. “Haha, well, what can I say? I never really had much of a sweet tooth.”

 

  
“Oh? Well, I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”  _Wait, next time? Is that like- is she asking me out? Another date? Maybe I’m overthinking it. She’s probably just being friendly.Yet, you wouldn’t normally say that to the person, right? Especially not adding ‘next time’._ Dipper’s thoughts were interrupted by a peal of laughter, and he gave Cynthia a look of confusion.   


 

“No, sorry, it’s just that- well, I can practically see the gears turning in your head. It’s really quite funny to see!” And she continued to laugh. Eventually Dipper was infected by her contagious laughter and joined her.

 

  
Susan returned with their drinks just as they had calmed down somewhat, wiping away tears and breathing heavily. They both took a long sip of their drinks, releasing a contented sigh. Cynthia played with her cherry briefly before popping it into her mouth. She savoured the cherry, closing her eyes and humming in joy. Dipper watched her in amused fascination, absentmindedly stirring his steaming coffee.  _Maybe it really is time for me to consider a girlfriend,_  he wondered. Cynthia noticed him staring and flashed him a smile which sent a twinge to his heart. He couldn’t help but smile in return as he thought,  _Maybe, maybe, maybe._   


 

~

 

“I’ve had the most amazing night. Thank you so much, Dipper!” Dipper grinned, his cheeks colouring. 

 

“No, it was my pleasure. It’s been a while since I’ve had this much fun on a date, Cyn.” Now it was Cynthia’s turn to blush at the nickname. They both stood awkwardly, looking anywhere but each other. 

 

“Well… Good night, I suppose.”

 

“Ha, yeah, good night.” Cynthia turned away, hesitating, before she suddenly whirled around, pecking Dipper on the cheek. She squeaked, as though she was surprised by her own actions, and scurried off, head down. Dipper stared after her in shock, gently palming his kissed cheek. A smile curved his lips, and, with a soft laugh, he headed back towards the Mystery Shack.  Replaying the night in his head, he didn’t notice the world fade to grey. Only when he bumped into something sharp did he look up, rubbing his forehead. He groaned at the sight that met him.

 

“Hiya, kid!”

 

“Again, Bill?”

 

“Yes, again!” Bill laughed. “C’mon, I know you’re glad to see me!”

 

Dipper crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Bill. “No, I’m really not, Bill.”

 

“Aw, don’t be like that! Anyway! Who was that girl earlier?”

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

“I’m curious, is all!”

 

“Well, it’s none of your business. How’d you even know about her? Don’t tell me you’ve been spying on me.”

 

“Me? Spying?” Bill cried in mock offense. “Pine Tree, you wound me! It seems I have to constantly remind you that not only A: I’m practically the overseer of Gravity Falls, but also B: I told you I’d be watching you!”

 

Dipper groaned, pinching between his eyes. Bill gave him a curious look. “Why do you always do that?”

 

“It’s called being exasperated, Bill. You drive me to exasperation. I age ten years every time I’m around you.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Pine Tree,” Bill said, his eye narrowing. “I know the exact date you die, and let me tell you, it’s not anytime soon!” Dipper gave him a look of horror, but chose not to ask. Bill tilted to the side and asked again, “Who was she?”

 

“I thought you said you were 'the overseer’.” Dipper said sarcastically. Bill tinted red and floated in front of Dipper’s face, an action Dipper refused to flinch from.

 

“Don’t test me, kid! I’m asking who she is to you.”

 

“And I’ll say it again. What’s it to you?” Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a tad bit afraid of Bill, but, most times, his anger and stubbornness won out.

 

“I’ve got big plans for you, Pine Tree, and I don’t need anyone else interfering! Do you understand?”

 

“Wait, big plans? What big p-”

 

"Out of time, kid! See ya!”

 

And suddenly, Dipper was thrust back into the real world. His forehead throbbed from where he had smacked into the ground when he passed out. He sat up with a groan, cursing Bill under his breath. He stood up, attempting to control his swaying vision. He touched his forehead, wincing as it came away sticky and hot.

 

“Thanks, Bill.” He grumbled, and stumbled towards the car park. The drive home was quick, but dangerous, as Dipper was forced to continually wipe the blood away from his eyes. Home at last, he opened the door, only to earn a shout of surprise as Stan caught sight of him.

 

“Jesus, kid, what happened to you? You look as though you’ve just been attacked by some sort of rabid flying squirrel or something.”

 

“Dipper? Are you b-AHHHH!” Dipper could barely offer a greeting before Mabel was in front of him, prodding and poking at his face, babbling incoherent questions.

 

“Um, thanks for the worry and all, but could I maybe get a bandage? For my head? Which is bleeding profusely?” Mabel was gone and back in a flash, a med kit in hand.

 

“Don’t worry, brobro! How different can dressing up wounds be from dressing up mannequins?”

 

Dipper prayed.

 

Not long afterwards, Dipper was at the table, a mug of tea in hand, and his forehead wrapped excessively in bandages. Unbeknownst to Dipper, Mabel had stuck on numerous stickers, as well as sprinkled glitter all around it.

 

“So, kid, what happened?” Dipper recounted his events to Stan (well, only the Bill part), who raised his eyebrow at the obvious fake excuse, but listened intently. “Ah, I should’ve known it was that one-eyed triangle freak. He’s actually been pretty dormant, that is, until you two arrived, and now he’s hassling the both of you. In that case, it seems as though I may need to make some mind-barrier charms to keep him out. You two go up and get some sleep. I’ll work on the charms and have them for you by tomorrow.”

 

  
They both bade him goodnight and retreated upstairs. Then, they said goodnight to each other, Mabel giving Dipper a tight hug before parting at the bottom of the attic stairs. Dipper flopped onto the bed, wincing as his forehead made contact before settling into a more comfortable position. As he lay there, he scrutinised over his second visit with Bill. Bill had mentioned something about ‘big plans’, but, then again, it really was nothing new.  _He’s been spouting the same old nonsense for the past 10 years._   Dipper mulled over the words until he at last fell into a fitful sleep, disturbed by dreams of gremoblins, gnomes and an arrogant gold demon, whose words continued to echo in his head.    


 

_I have big plans for you, Pine Tree!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry everyone that this took so long. I just finished my ICT exam yesterday so I had to put off this chapter for a while. ANd yes I know it's shorter than the others but I just thought this was a good place to end off. Don't worry, the next chapter isn't far behind. I'll be completely off school by next week so I'll have more time then. Until then, enjoy!


	4. Life or Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS GORE! In my opinion it's relatively mild however it does involve the opening of a human body

Dipper woke to an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He peered confusedly into the darkness, fumbling for his phone. At last he found up and winced as the screen flashed into his face, blinding him momentarily. _Damn it’s so bright._ And then it hit him. It was _too_ bright. A quick look at the time made him groan. 4:20. _What kind of sick joke is this?_ He lay in bed for another couple of minutes before decidedly getting up for the day. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep now.  
Dipper trudged downstairs, every creak and groan elicited from the floorboards made him cringe. He shouldn’t have worried though. Mabel could sleep through the end of the world. The first thing he did when he got down was start up the coffee maker. Leaning against the countertop, he rubbed at his tired eyes as the machine whirred away beside him. _Ugh my head hurts. ___

__The coffee released a rich aroma, enticing in a bitter way. Dipper swirled it gently in his mug contemplating over his most recent dream. Sure he had had nightmares in the past but never like this. He couldn’t help but suspect it was due to some paranormal activity. His mind briefly wandered towards Bill. _I wouldn’t be surprised. _He sighed, taking a gulp of his coffee, only to yelp and draw back as it flowed like liquid lava down his throat. He took another sip, more tentatively this time.___ _

____Coffee in hand, Dipper went out back to the porch. He leaned against the wood post, casually surveying his surroundings. A soft chuckle was drawn out from him as he gazed at the wooden log which many a summers his uncle had forced him into the back-breaking work of chopping logs. Once again, he was struck by how much he had actually missed Gravity Falls. His family, his friends and most of all, the woods. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his chest as he gazed longingly at the woods, its mysterious shroud and unidentifiable sounds calling out to him, tempting him with promises of adventure and untold secrets. He willingly complied, leaving his mug on the bench and heading off towards the woods.  
Leaves and sticks crunched underfoot as he traversed through the woods, climbing over vines and ducking under low hanging branches. Sticks and leaves crunched underfoot and the cold morning air turned his breaths into small white clouds. The slow began its slow ascent into the sky, pushing back the inky black sea of night. Birdsong chorused throughout the woods, high and melodic as insects joined in with their own percussion number. Dipper walked for what seemed like ages, awed by his surroundings, so different from his initial trek the day before. _Let’s hope Bill doesn’t decide to show his angular face today._ _ _ _ _

____Suddenly, Dipper was struck with a sense of paranoia and tensed, freezing midstep. _What happened to the birdsong…?_ He slowly swivelled his head, eyes scanning the foliage around him for any tell-tale signs of a predator of some sort. He stood there, frozen for around 10 minutes before finally taking a step forward. A figure burst forth from the bushes, a throaty roar escaping its mouth. Dipper could barely cry out before it landed on him, winding him. He lay there on the ground gasping for air, his eyes wild with fear. Saliva dripped with pendulous precision from its drawn back lips, which revealed a fearsome row of razor-sharp teeth. Its head was wolf like with a wrinkled snout and small yellow eyes yet its body was quite big and round in proportion. A long tail lashed angrily at the back and long, black claws dug painfully into his skin. _ _ _ _

____The beast roared again and lunged forward. In the nick of time, Dipper threw his arm up to protect his face. Teeth sunk into flesh, the tips grazing the bone. Dipper screamed as the wound burned like scorching fire. The beast whipped its head, trying to tear the chunk of arm away. Dipper kicked at its underbelly but to no avail. He scratched and pulled at it but the beast held firm. He swiped at its face and it reared back as his nails caught an eye. He shot up, and ran, clutching his arm. Only adrenaline kept him going._ _ _ _

____Unfortunately, the beast was faster and once again, he found himself on the ground this time face-down. It began mauling his back and he could do naught but scream. Nausea overwhelmed him as he heard the flesh of his back be ripped away. He was overwhelmed by the pain and his consciousness ebbed as he faded in and out._ _ _ _

____“Wow, you look like shit.”_ _ _ _

____Dipper glanced up at the triangle in confusion. He stretched out his arms and legs, relief flooding his body only to be crushed as Bill called Dipper’s attention to his stomach. There, on the window that opened up was the grisly scene of Dipper being torn apart by the beast. He watched in horror as the thing cracked a rib, crunching it in its jaws. A sharp pain brought him down to one knee as he clutched his chest, panting._ _ _ _

____“Looks like you’re dying kid.”_ _ _ _

____“Dying?”_ _ _ _

____“Seems so.”_ _ _ _

____Him? Dying? His mind refused to process the thought despite the continuous flow of images of his own bloody body._ _ _ _

____“No. No! No I can’t die! Not yet!” He cried, grasping at his hair. “I-I need to explore the forest! Discover the secrets of Gravity Falls and, and, and see Mabel!” Tears sprung into his eyes at the thought of his sister, waiting for him. He dropped his face into his hands, moaning in pain. A panic attack boiled at the pit of his stomach, threatening to send him into dizzying waves of extreme fear and shortness of breath._ _ _ _

____“I could save you.” Dipper looked up. Bill looked at his nails nonchalantly, his tone monotone as he continued. “Kill the thing, replace your bones and stitch your flesh back up. For a price...” Bill’s eye slid over to Dipper. “So, whaddya say? Wanna make a deal with me Pine Tree?” He extended his hand which was engulfed in a blue flame._ _ _ _

____Dipper stared at the hand with wariness. The last time he made a deal with Bill, he had very nearly lost his body for ever and ruined a puppet show. Another spike of pain had him crying out._ _ _ _

____“Tick tock kid. You don’t have that much time left.”_ _ _ _

____He hesitated briefly before an image of Mabel’s face popped up in his mind and he grabbed the outstretched hand. Flames licked at his arm and he was blinded by a bright white light. Bill’s laugh echoed in his mind and suddenly he was thrown back into his physical body, a wave of pain eliciting a silent scream. Then the weight was gone and there was a mighty roar which was cut short by the sound of an explosion. He numbly felt a spatter of blood shower him followed by bits of flesh and fur._ _ _ _

____“That’s done! Now…”_ _ _ _

____Dipper felt himself be lifted up into the air, groaning as the movement stretched his wound. He couldn’t feel anything past his neck anymore other than the dull throbbing pain. He heard Bill tsk thrice but he couldn’t see him past the blood in his eyes._ _ _ _

____“My, it really did a number on you Pine Tree.” Bill snapped his fingers and spine fragments materialised from thin air. They floated towards the open back and slowly lowered into the correct positions, wedging firmly into spot and joining up with the rest of the spine. A wave of a hand and the muscles writhed and twitched, tendrils wrapping around one another as they slowly weaved into each other. The flaps of skin which hung down the sides suddenly snapped back, merging together to create a smooth, scar-free back. Dipper heard Bill praise his own handiwork but it sounded distant and muffled and just before Dipper passed out, he mumbled a thanks to the triangle._ _ _ _

____Bill smiled (curved his eye) as Dipper’s head flopped down and he completely relaxed in body and mind. He floated over to the boy’s head, a hand reaching out to pat affectionately at the brown mop of hair._ _ _ _

____“You’re welcome Pine Tree.”_ _ _ _

Dipper cracked open an eye, wincing at the bright LED lights hanging above him. He swivelled his head around surprised by his surroundings. _I’m in a hospital?_ He heard a soft snore beside him and looked over, the features on his face softening as he caught sight of his sister. She lay partly in the chair, partly draped across the bed with saliva dripping from her open mouth. Dipper smiled and reached out to stroke her head, patting down the messy bouts of hair the sprung up arbitrarily all over her head. 

“Dipper?” called Mabel, her voice thick with sleep. She lifted her head and Dipper felt a pang of guilt at the large bags under her eyes.

“Hey.”

“Oh Dipper!” Mabel cried, wrapping him in a tight hug. “You’re ok! I’m so happy you’re ok!” Dipper brought his own arms around Mabel, burying his head into her soft shoulder. They held each other for a couple of minutes before she finally pulled away.

“What happened to me? How did I end up at the hospital?”

“We searched for you Dipper. You weren’t there in the morning and we knew to find you in the woods as you left your coffee mug on the porch. Then I found you lying on the ground and…and-”She swallowed thickly. “You were completely covered in blood. I was scared Dipper, God I was so scared. I called for Stan who called the ambulance and they brought you here.” Her fearful expression changed to of suspicious worry. “They said you were unhurt exteriorly however your blood levels were quite low. Also, your clothes clearly showed signs of being attacked. Dipper, what happened out there?”

Dipper’s mind went blank. _I should’ve seen this coming. Shit, what do I do? Should I tell her the truth or…?_ His mouth opened, the words already forming on his lips. _I nearly died today._

“I killed a bear.” Mabel gave him a dubious look. 

“A…bear?”

“Yeah, I accidently stumbled across it this morning. Luckily, I had my knife with me and managed to slash it a good couple of times. I must’ve hit some main arteries as blood just came spurting out and I guess it sprayed all over me.”

“Well how do you explain your clothes then?”

“I took my top off to try and blind it by throwing the shirt over its head. It didn’t take very well to that.” Dipper mock frowned. “It was a good shit as well.” Mabel didn’t look 100 percent convinced but she didn’t press on, instead hugging him again and telling him she was glad that he was ok.

“I better go get Grunkle Stan now that you’re up. Knowing him, he’s probably trying to con some poor old patient out of his life support or something. I’ll be back soon.” He gave her a little wave as she left and sunk back into his pillow with a groan. _Why did I lie? I shouldn’t have lied. She’s going to kill me if- when she finds out. _He sighed, replaying yesterday’s event in his head. He shuddered at the gruesome image of his open back. _For a price…_ It was going to be pretty consequential Dipper knew. _It’s my life he saved after all._ Despite that, he knew he had made the right decision after seeing Mabel this morning. His death wouldn’t just have devastated her; it probably would have killed her too.__

__“Hey kid.” Grunkle Stan stood in the doorway. Mabel stood behind him, a grey tray in hand piled with all sorts of food. “You’re looking good for someone who supposedly got mauled by a bear.” Dipper chuckled as the two entered the room. Mabel dumped the tray on his lap, placing her hands on her hips._ _

__“Mabel, I’m not going to eat all of this.”_ _

__“Dipper Pines you are going to eat every last bite even if I have to force-feed you through a tube down your throat and you better not think that I won’t because I really will.”_ _

__Dipper stared at her in shock before a laugh bubbled past his lips. Once he started laughing, he couldn’t stop. Mabel and Stan gave each other a look and Mabel gently asked,  
“Are you all right? Has the shock finally gotten to your head?” Dipper shook his head, wiping away the last of his tears as he finally managed to stop laughing. He gave her a warm smile and said, _ _

__“I love you Mabel.”_ _

__“Aw I love you too bro-bro. Now are you going to eat or what?” Dipper chuckled, obediently taking a bite of his toast and gulp of his orange juice._ _

__He tried to ignore the horribly prickly sensation of being watched._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! Yes I know I'm a horrible person for prolonging this chapter but I've just been so busy with schoolwork at right now it's 12:15 and I have to get up at 6 today because I'm going on vacation! To makeup for the delay, I made this chapter a bit longer than the others. Enjoy!


	5. Your End

  
Dipper was kept in the hospital for another couple of days for observation before he was finally released. The first thing he did when he stepped out the hospital was stretch and take a deep breath.  _Finally, I can be rid of the chemical sickly smell._ Mabel came out as well a couple of moments later, coming to a stop besides him. She smiled at him, entwining their hands. She gave a little squeeze, before letting go and heading off towards the car.   


 

“C’mon, Dipper, let’s go!”

 

“Coming!” He replied in earnest. She nodded and slid into the car. The smile fell off his face, and he glared at a spot slightly behind him about 2 meters up. He held that glare for a couple of moments, before stalking off towards the car.

 

Unbeknownst to Dipper, Bill chuckled, before rubbing his non-existent chin thoughtfully. “I must say, Pine Tree, I am somewhat impressed!” He murmured to himself as he stared after the car driving away, a curly mop of brown hair silhouetted against the window.

 

In the car, Dipper was fumbling with his seat belt as Mabel fiddled with the radio. Love God’s latest song blasted from the speakers, and Mabel leant back, singing along with the ex-love god, wildly-off key. She elbowed Dipper, trying to force him into singing along with her, but he simply glared at her and turned his attention back to the road.

 

The drive was a short one, though it felt as though it had dragged on for hours, thanks to Mabel’s terrible choice in music and her deliberate screeching instead of singing. Mabel had a good voice; she just chose not to use it.

 

Dipper raised an eyebrow as he pulled into the front of the house, only to spot a none-too subtle limousine stretched in front of the shack. As the twins climbed out, the door opened, and there was a brief screech of heels scraping across wood before Pacifica’s arms were thrown around Mabel’s neck, who let out a yelp of surprise before returning the hug. Dipper cleared his throat, and Pacifica glanced over at him.

 

  
“You do realise  _I_  was the hurt one here, right?”   


 

  
“Of course I do, but did you really think I would care, let alone  _hug_  you?” They glared at each other momentarily, before Pacifica whipped around and pulled Dipper into a quick, albeit tight hug. Nonetheless, Dipper appreciated the gesture. Though he and Pacifica weren’t the best of friends, they had their moments. Ever since the Northwest Mansion incident, there had been a sort of unspoken truce between them. Mabel and Pacifica’s relationship, on the other hand, had improved so drastically, it was hard to believe they had once been sworn enemies, bent on humiliating the other. Now, they walked arm in arm towards the house, chatting as though they hadn’t seen each other for years. Dipper shook his head and followed them inside. Grunkle Stan lay on the chair, Pitt Cola in hand, with his head thrown back, and loud snores emanating from his open mouth.   


 

Both Wendy and Soos came out from the store room, casually conversing with one another, but they both froze when they saw Dipper. Wendy was the first to run over and hug him. Dipper could feel his lungs collapsing on themselves, and barely managed to choke out, “Wendy!...can’t…breathe….” She let go, holding him at arm’s length, and turning him this way and that, to check for any wounds. 

 

“Dipper, man, glad you’re okay, but damn, you really gave us a fright there!” Soos waddled over, wrapping an arm around Dipper’s shoulder and nodding. “You came in all bloodied and everything, and yet, not even a week later, you’re here with not a single scratch on you! What happened?”

 

Dipper recounted his bear story, a little more smoothly this time as he got the feel of the lie in his mouth. Wendy and Soos listened with growing admiration, and, when he finished, Wendy gave him a hard smack on the back, while Soos praised him endlessly, which brought a flush to Dipper’s cheeks. Wendy gave him one more hug, before bidding him goodbye, and heading towards the counter with Soos in tow.

 

Dipper sighed, relieved that they hadn't questioned his story, and trudged upstairs. Once up, he flopped down on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He lay there, not really thinking, but just listening to the ambience of the house downstairs. Mabel squealing with laughter, accompanied by Pacifica’s calmer giggles. Wendy’s music, which blasted from the stereo, only to be turned off when Grunkle Stan stomped into reception and yelled something incomprehensible. Soos’ faint singing as he swept the floors below. It was almost hard to believe that Dipper had nearly lost his life a couple of days ago.

 

“Emphasis on the almost!” Dipper shot upright, his eyes practically bulging out of his head as Bill nonchalantly levitated in the middle of his room. “Thanks to me, you’re still alive and kicking, aren’t ya, Pine Tree?”

 

Dipper could already feel his anger simmering at the pit of his stomach, but he swallowed back a snappy remark and forced out,

 

“Bill.”

 

“That’s me!”

 

“You’re here for the, uh… ‘favour’?”

 

“Bingo! Give the kid a prize!” Bill snapped his fingers, and monochrome confetti exploded over Dipper’s head, raining onto the equally gray bed. Dipper closed his eyes, counting to five and exhaling slowly, before looking back up at Bill again. He crossed his arms and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

“So, what do you want?”

 

Bill laughed, his top hat tipping back. “Nothing much! Just, maybe, your soul?!” Bill flashed red on the parting word, and Dipper recoiled, a strangled exclamation escaping past his lips. Bill started laughing once more, fading back to yellow before saying, “I’m just kidding, Pine Tree! Calm down! I don’t need your soul! Not yet, at least.” Dipper opened his mouth to protest, but Bill continued, “My terms are relatively simple! I want a spot here, at the Mystery Shack!” Dipper’s protest died in his mouth.

 

“You,” Dipper croaked out, before clearing his throat and speaking a little more loudly, “You want a spot?”

 

  
“That’s what I said!” Bill rolled his eye. “Jeez, didn’t you listen, Pine Tree?” Bill floated closer as Dipper ran a hand through his hair, a dumbfounded expression on his face. “I-I-I don’tunderstand.” He stuttered, now running both hands through his tangled hair.“Why? What? Wait, okay, hold on, what do you mean by a  _spot_ , exactly?”   


 

Dipper had learnt the hard way to ask for specifications when it came to deals. Especially when it involved a dream-invading demon.

 

“Really now, Pine Tree,” Bill sighed, seemingly disappointed, if his featureless face was anything to go on by. “I thought you were smarter than this! It’s pretty simple: I want to live here!” Dipper’s confusion only increased.

 

“What?! Why?”

 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out!” Bill said childishly. “Anyway, it doesn’t really matter anyway, since you’ve got no choice in this! You’ve got to hold up your end of the deal, Pine Tree, or I really will have to take your soul!” Bill’s following laugh sent shivers down Dipper’s spine. “So I just came to let you know that you better be ready, because I’ll drop by in a few days! Ok, gotta go, work calls, the universeisalie, etc., etc., etc. bye!” And, just like that, Bill was gone, and the world exploded with colour. Dipper lay there, dumbfounded, and a question burning in his mind.

 

_What just happened?_

 

~

 

The next couple of days, Dipper’s anxiety levels peaked as he awaited Bill’s arrival. Every creak made him jump, every car honk had him shrieking. It wasn’t long before Mabel noticed something was up. She cornered her brother in the kitchen while he was stuffing toast in his mouth.

 

“Hey, Dip.” Dipper attempted a greeting, but succeeded only in spitting toast everywhere. “So, tell me. What’s got you stress-eating?” Dipper choked on his bread, banging on his chest while Mabel watched, slight disgust on her face. At last, when the coughing subsided, Dipper wiped at his mouth and mumbled.

 

“Oh, you know… work and stuff.” Mabel’s face brightened immediately, and, without warning, she grabbed Dipper by the hand and started pulling him out towards the car.

 

  
“Well, why didn’t you say so, silly?! I know how you get with the editors and the writing and all that brainy junk, and, lucky for you, I know exactly how to fix it!” Dipper’s groan was cut off when Mabel poked him on the nose. “Don’t worry, this time, there won’t be any shopping. You never wear anything I buy you, anyway, even though it’s  _so_ much better than your current wardrobe," Dipper began to protest, "No, don’t even bother arguing, you know I’m right. Anyways, just get in the car; we’re going to Greasy’s!”   


 

  
Throughout the drive, Dipper noticed Mabel was glued to her phone. She barely finished texting when there was a  _ping_ . She also kept giving him side-glances. Dipper shrugged it off.  _It’s probably Pacifica again._  Imagine his utmost surprise when they walked in and there, sitting with her back to him, was Cynthia. He looked at Mabel, who merely gave him a grin before running up to the other woman and surprising her with a hug. When she realised Dipper hadn’t moved, she gave him a "get-your-butt-over-here" look. He shuffled over and took a seat on the other side of Cynthia. She turned to him and gave him a warm smile, which he returned.   


 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Work troubles?”

 

“Kind of, yeah.”

 

“Hmm.” They sat in awkward silence for a couple of moments, before Mabel piped up, “Who wants ice cream?” She called Lazy Susan and ordered a triple strawberry parfait with extra rainbow sprinkles. Cynthia ordered a banana split, while Dipper had a simple scoop of chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone. He was thankful for Mabel, who kept up a light and comfortable conversation. Althoug Dipper was more than happy to sit back and listen to the two girls gossip, Cynthia would often included him in the conversation by asking his opinion. It felt good, knowing that that Dipper’s ideas were considered, too, and he felt all his anxiety just melt away. Suddenly, someone plonked down on the chair next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He twisted around, starting slightly at the Cheshire cat grin on the man’s face. 

 

“Hi.” The man said. Dipper internally frowned at the lack of warmth in the man’s voice. He narrowed his eyes and discreetly gave the man a once-over. He had fair skin and light brown hair, which hung over his eyes like a curtain. Behind the hair, two green orbs glittered with mischievousness. The man was dressed in fairly normal clothes, a simple brown tee and jeans ending in a pair of black sneakers.

 

“Hi.” Dipper greeted, almost cautiously. “I haven’t seen you in Gravity Falls before. Are you a tourist?”

 

Dipper’s skin prickled as the grin grew almost impossible wider. “Yes. I’m a... visitor.” Silence ensued before Dipper pressed on.

 

  
“What’s your name? I’m Dipper, by the way.” He held out a hand. The man regarded his hand curiously before grabbing it in an uncomfortably tight grip. “...Rephic. Yes, Rephic. You can call me Rephic.” He was still holding Dipper’s hand, his grin never faltering. Dipper gave a light tug and pulled away nodding.  _Unusual name. A definite foreigner, then._ Dipper smiled to himself.  _A potential customer, then._ He put on his best salesman smile, and adopted a more casual position.   


 

“So, Rephic, you been here long?” 

 

“You have no idea." Dipper frowned at that, but brushed it off as awkward translation. "I’ve heard about the many mysteries of Gravity Falls, and wanted to check it out. Especially the rumours about an extremely powerful and intelligent demon that is able to easily delve into the minds of unsuspecting victims and manipulate their dreams.” Dipper raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed.

 

“Wow, you sure know your stuff. You know, if it’s mystery you’re looking for, why don’t you head on down to the Mystery Shack? It’s full of terrifying, never-before-seen creatures and artifacts. I work there, in fact, and, since you seem like such a keen guy, I might even be able to show you something a little extra special.”

 

  
Rephic’s eyes flashed briefly before he purred, “That certainly does sound interesting. Maybe I’ll pay a little  _visit_  sometime soon.”   


 

Dipper felt a spurt of triumph, and he smiled again before coolly nodding. “Great! See you then!” Elated by his own expert salesman skills, he turned back to Cynthia, now more animatedly joining in their conversation. Mabel noticed the change in attitude, and she, too, congratulated herself for organising the surprise outing. Hours later, after their cups were empty and their throats were dry, they all bade each other farewell. When Dipper looked back, he realised that, at some point, the tourist must've left. On the car ride back, Mabel just smirked at Dipper, who felt a blush rise up to his cheeks. She fidgeted and stared and cleared her throat, before Dipper angrily burst out, 

 

“What, Mabel?!”

 

“You had fun!”

 

“Yeah, so what if I did?”

 

“A little "thank you" would be nice.”

 

Dipper sighed. “Thanks, Mabel.”

 

“And "you’re the best most amazing most fantastical sister a pooface like me could have".”

 

“What? I’m no-“

 

“Dipper! You owe me!”

 

“Fine. You’re the most amazing, best fantastical sister a pooface could have.” 

 

  
“Close enough.” Mabel giggled, and leant over to give Dipper’s arm an affectionate squeeze.  He smiled back in return, still keeping his eyes on the road.  _Imagine if I had died._  The sudden thought forced him to flinch.  _Yeah. Just imagine._   


 


	6. Language!

“Hiya!”

 

Dipper peered at the man who was currently standing in his doorway, through sleep-blurred eyes. He glanced back at the wall clock and turned back to the young man.

 

“Rephic, it’s 5:30 in the morning. We haven’t opened yet.” Diper had awoken to a horrendous banging, and, were he not so tired, he probably would've been more shocked to see Rephic standing there, dressed smartly in a yellow vest and black slacks.

 

  
Rephic’s smile faltered, and he frowned. “But now’s the best time to open! You people always sleep the whole day away.” He sighed. “Well, I’m already here, aren’t I? So just let me in.” With that, Rephic barged in past a very sleepy and very confused Dipper, who was unable to conjure up any words of protest. “Nice place you got here.” Rephic complimented, nodding thoughtfully. “Could do with a little modernising here and there, but it’s a start.” Dipper walked dumbly after Rephic, his brain unable to fully process what was happening.  _Coffee. Just get some coffee first, and then I’ll deal with this._  He shuffled over to the coffee machine and went through the regular process of filtering, boiling and waiting, all with Rephic watching intently over his shoulder.   


 

  
“Rephic, would you like some?” Rephic’s eyes glittered, and he nodded. Dipper pulled out another mug from the cupboard, placing it next to his. After a couple of minutes, the machine  _pinged_ , and Dipper poured copious amounts of coffee in the two mugs. He picked his up, blowing gently before taking a small sip. Rephic watched him before looking down at his own mug and suddenly taking a huge gulp, which resulted in a horrendous coughing fit. Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle as he patted Rephic’s back. “Don’t worry, I did that a couple of days ago as well. It’s hot, so take small sips.” Rephic eyed the coffee warily before taking another smaller sip. His face wrinkled up in distaste, and he croaked, “It’s horrible! It tastes…funny. I can’t remember the word. It makes my throat dry.”   


 

“So… it’s bitter?” Rephic nodded.“Yeah sorry, I take my coffee black. Would you like some milk or sugar or something?” Rephic nodded again, and Dipper pulled out a milk carton and sugar from the fridge. “Help yourself.” And Rephic certainly did. Dipper watched with wide eyes as Rephic spooned in about a quarter of the sugar and half the milk. This time, when Rephic drank the coffee, a smile curved his lips, and he made an appreciative noise.

 

“It’s more dessert than coffee.” Dipper scoffed.

 

“It’s better than that nasty shit you drink.” Rephic remarked, while Dipper mock-glared at him. They stood in silence, calmly drinking their ‘coffee’. When Dipper had finished his coffee, he turned to Rephic and said,

 

“Look, I don’t normally do single tours, especially not at 6 in the morning, but, this time, I’ll make an exception. So, how about we go check out the wonders of the Mystery Shack?” And with that, Dipper made a routine tour around the museum. He pointed out deformed animals, glowing artifacts and broken ‘magical’ furniture. Rephic watched with an unreadable expression, and Dipper found himself getting increasingly nervous. 

 

“Dipper! You left the front door open!” Mabel’s voice called out from upstairs, and Rephic’s interest was quite suddenly piqued. 

 

“Sorry!” Dipper called back.“That’s just my sister. Don’t mind her, let’s continue with the tour.” But, when Dipper turned around, Rephic was gone, already halfway back towards the entrance. Dipper groaned and followed Rephic out into the Shop, where he found Rephic and Mabel chatting away like old friends.

 

“Hey, Dip! You should’ve told me about your friend. I didn’t have any time to get ready or anything!” Mabel said, patting frantically at her bed hair.

 

“I think you look great,” Rephic purred, earning a shy giggle from Mabel. 

 

  
“Oh, stop it, you,” She said, lightly smacking his arm. Dipper watched with growing disgust at the playful flirting between the two.  _Trust Mabel to be able to hit on someone at 6 inthe morning._   


 

“You are a tease, Mr…?”

 

“Rephic. Just Rephic.”

 

“Rephic? Reeephhic. Wait, hold on, let me try writing that. R-E-P-H-I-C.” Mabel scribbled it down on a piece of paper. From Dipper’s point of view, it was upside down, and he attempted to read it. A frown crossed his features. 

 

“Hey, Mabel, can I borrow that pen for a second?” He asked, and Mabel happily obliged. He wrote down Rephic’s name several times. Then he tried writing backwards. 

 

CIHPER.

 

  
His eyes widened.  _Cipher? No, it can’t be. It might just be a coincidence. It’s spelt wrong, anyway, but then again… The sudden appearance, the snarky attitude, the weird interest in me and Mabel. It all adds up._  He cautiously glanced up at Rephic, and flinched when he was met with a face-splitting grin.   


 

“What you got there, Dipper?”Dipper shuddered at the sickeningly sweet tone Rephic adopted on his name.

 

“Mabel, I think I left my hat upstairs, can you please go and get it for me?”

 

“Why do I have to get it?”

 

“Mabel!” Dipper hissed. “Go get it. NOW.” Mabel blinked slowly at him before nodding and walked away. Then it was just Rephic and Dipper alone in the room. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Rephic asked, concerned.

 

  
“Who are you?” Dipper growled.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn’t I bring a weapon or something?_   


 

“Why, I’m merely a foreign tourist, coming to visit the wonderful town of Gravity Falls!”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me. Why are you here, and what do you want with us? Are you one of Bill’s men?”

 

Dipper started when Rephic erupted into peals of laughter, clutching his sides. Dipper felt himself becoming increasingly angry, and he roared, “Who ARE you?”

 

“Oh, Pine Tree, once again, you’ve disappointed me!” Dipper’s eyes widened and he took a step back.

 

“Bill?” He whispered.

 

“The one and only! Now, now, no need to look so surprised! I told you I was coming, didn’t I?” Dipper could only gape at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

 

“Wait, but, I’m not in the Mindscape.”

 

“Yep!”

 

“And you’re not in triangle form.”

 

“Yes again!” Dipper’s eyes widened in horrified realisation.

 

“Bill, you didn’t.”

 

  
“Didn’t what, Pine Tree?” Bill’s smile grew.  _A cat with a saucer of cream._   


 

“Whose body is it?”

 

“My body, of course!”

 

“Bill!” Dipper yelled, his patience wearing extremely thin, “Just, tell me how you got the body.”

 

“I’m a demon, kid! I make deals, and, as you know, I always have a price! In this case, it required this young man’s body.”

 

  
“Oh, God.” Dipper whispered.  _It’s all my fault. Oh, God, what have I done?_  “Bill, you- you can’t do this. You need to give the guy back his body.”   


 

  
“Sorry, kid, no can do! Remember that puppet incident a while back? Yeah, as you can recall, once sunset passes on the second day, the body is no longer retainable! So yeah, this body’s  _mine_ now!” Dipper moaned and dropped his face into his hands. “Ah, don’t be so hard on yourself, kid! More like you should be worrying about your current situation more than someone else’s!” Dipper lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at Bill.   


 

“Alright, now that you’re here, what do you want?”

 

“Pine Tree, it’s getting very tedious having to repeat myself. I told you before that I want to stay here.”

 

“What, like, for tours and stuff?”

 

  
“No, I want to  _live_  here, Pine Tree!”   


 

“What? No way, no way.”

 

“Unfortunately for you, you don’t have a choice! Unless you’re willing to part with your soul, though I have a feeling you may need that to exist in this world.” 

 

“Bill, please, there has to be some other way!” Dipper pleaded. As much as he hated Bill, there was some things he was willing to do to prevent Mabel from finding out about this deal. “Please.”

 

“Aw, kid. You know, I love it when I see people beg, but this time, I’m not budging! I like it here. Now, I think that’s the end of that discussion. You can come out now, Shooting Star.” Dipper whipped his head around, the colour draining from his face as Mabel stepped out from behind the doorway. She held Dipper’s hat in her hand, which she now crushed. Her face had a look of abject fury, laced with pain.

 

“How could you?”

 

“Mabel, I-“

 

  
“How COULD you?!” Mabel shrieked, throwing the hat at Dipper. “Do you have ANY idea what he’s capable of?! Are you really that  _stupid_ ?! Have you completely forgotten the things he’s done to us over the summers?! How he nearly  _destroyed_  the world?!” Dipper stared down at the floor, shamefaced. Mabel suddenly directed her eyes towards Bill and stomped overtowards him.   


 

  
“And YOU,” She hissed, jabbing him in the chest. “How  _dare_  you waltz in here in a stolen body and try to blackmail my brother?! You’ve got 5 seconds to get the Hell out of here and return that body before I kick your ass so hard, you’ll still be feeling it back in the Mindscape.” Bill blinked in shock at Mabel before he burst into laughter. Mabel’s eyes widened briefly before she snarled and swung at Bill’s head. He easily caught her wrist and he caught the other as well when she tried hitting him again.   


 

  
“Good to see you still have so much fire burning in you, Shooting Star; however I don’t take particularly kindly to being accused of something I didn’t do. I am not blackmailing Pine Tree. He made a  _deal_  with me a few days ago, didn’t you, Pine Tree?!” Mabel’s eyes widened, and she stared at Dipper, who averted his gaze. “Your precious brother over there almost died when he was attacked by a forest creature. Remember when you found him? Wasn’t it odd how, despite being covered in blood, he didn’t have a single scratch on him? That was thanks to me. If he hadn’t made the deal then, you wouldn’t have found the full body. All that would be left is the head, a blood splatter and a few bones littered around.”    


 

  
Tears welled up in Mabel’s eyes, and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. “So ya see now? Dipper’s simply completing his end of the deal, which is allowing me to live here in  _my_  body, until the deal is complete, or he dies. Now, then, be a dear and show me up to my room.” Bill released Mabel’s wrists, and she crumpled to the floor. He stepped over her shaking body and headed towards the stairs, only pausing briefly to beckon Dipper. Dipper ignored the beckoning and rushed to his sister’s side. She lay there, her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. He pulled her head onto his lap, gently stroking her head as he murmured,   


 

“It’s okay, Mabel. Shhh, don’t cry. We’ll be okay.”


	7. Makeover Pt. II and a fight

“Hey bro-bro?”

“Yeah?”

‘’How is it that a dream demon who has been trapped alone in the Mindscape since the beginning of time is able to draw in more customers than all of us experienced and successful workers combined?”

“I don’t know Mabel.” Dipper answered, looking sadly at the scene unfolding before him. “I really don’t know.” Around Bill were a gaggle of girls who chirruped and flitted around Bill like moths attracted to a flame. In the centre was the tall, brunette man wearing clothes which hung slightly off his slimmer figure. Even Wendy was somewhat mesmerised by this new stranger. Bill noticed the twins staring and gave them a wink, causing Dipper to snort and Mabel to flush.

“You know Dip; maybe having Bill in the house isn’t such a bad thing after all.” Mabel breathed. Dipper gave her a look of abject horror before spluttering,

“You can’t be serious! Mabel this is a _demon_ we’re talking about here. One who messes with your head day and night, not to mention a complete wackjob.” Dipper ignored Bill’s appreciative comment yelled across the room. “Plus, weren’t you the one threatening him the other day?”

“I know but it’s been nearly a week now and he hasn’t really _done_ anything has he? Other than be super helpful and polite that is.” _Yeah thanks to me._ Dipper snorted. “Maybe he really does just want to be human for a while. Who knows? He might even gain a little compassion from all this.” Dipper was silent for several moments, contemplating Mabel’s words.

“Well,” He grumbled, “I suppose we can keep an eye on him at all times from now on and keep him out of trouble, but I don’t believe he’ll just magically change into some sort of superhero so don’t expect me to be all smiles and hugs.” Mabel shrugged a smile on her face.

“Good enough for me! Now first things first, now that Bill is an official worker at the Mystery Shack he needs to look somewhat decent. We can’t have him going around looking like some kind of hobo.” Dipper cried out in protest at the obvious insult to his wardrobe tastes but Mabel was already gone, pushing past the girls. She crooked a finger and Bill leant over, grunting as she pulled his ear close. She whispered something into his ear and was rewarded from a massive smile on Bill’s face. His gaze was suddenly directed at Dipper, who glared in return. Moments later, all the girls were ushered out who booed the whole way and promised to visit every day. Dipper watched them with disgust as he slid into the car seat and started the engine. Mabel and Bill joined him soon after, with Bill in the back and Mabel riding shotgun.

“I wanted to ride shotgun.” Bill pouted, crossing his arms. Dipper rolled his eyes and flipped on the radio which blasted another one of Mabel’s boy bands. Bill wrinkled up his nose in distaste as Mabel jammed along with the song but said nothing. The ride was relatively quiet with the exception of the obnoxious pop music and as soon as they stopped at the mall, Bill was out like a shot, staring in wonder at the modern building. Mabel was equally excited and with a squeal, the two of them rushed in, leaving Dipper trailing behind.

The first store they stopped at was an expensive looking English shop. Bill was practically ecstatic as Mabel slung outfit after outfit over Bill’s arm before shooing him into the changing room. He emerged minutes later and Mabel clapped gleefully, nudging Dipper and asking his opinion. Dipper shrugged, a little surprised by how nicely the clothes fitted on Bill. Bill tried on another four outfits before Mabel decided to buy all of them. Dipper raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a credit card which wasn’t pink.

“Is that-?”

“What Grunkle Stan doesn’t know, won’t kill him am I right?” Mabel said with a grin as they cashier took the card. Next, Mabel went to a makeup counter and began trying on various lipsticks, making a duckface after every application. 

“You even put dead animal scales on your lips? Man you humans sure are funny!” Bill chuckled before grabbing a bright red lipstick and copying Mabel., who was attempting to soothe the cashier that had taken offence to Bill’s blatant remark.

“Wait, Bill you can’t-”

“Leave him alone Dipper! If he wants to wear lipstick, let him! You're just jealous he can work it better than you.” Mabel admonished and turned to Bill, discussing suitable lipstick colours. Dipper raised his eyebrows but said no more, opting for a shrug instead. Now, the bright red had been replaced by a softer, more peachy colour and green eyeshadow faintly glitter on Bill’s eyelids, complimenting his already vibrant green eyes. Once again Dipper was surprised by the fact that makeup didn’t look all that bad on Bill, if anything accentuating his best features. 

They stopped at several more shops, each time walking out with another five bags, all of which Dipper was forced to carry. He groaned in relief when they sat down at a smoothie booth and ordered. Mabel had a strawberry smoothie, Bill a vanilla and Dipper a chocolate. They were sitting, slurping at their smoothies in silence when a flashy blonde sauntered past them, Bill’s eyes following her.

“I want her hair.” Bill chirped.

“You can if you want to. Not _her_ hair exactly but you want the same colour right?” Bill stared at Mabel, nodding excitedly. “I know just the place!” Mabel left Dipper with the bags while she and Bill headed off towards a hairdresser. About an hour later, just as Dipper was considering just going home without them, Mabel came back with a new, very blonde Bill. 

“Bill you better relax your mouth a little before your smile rips your face in two. Now, can we finally go home?” Dipper picked up all the bags, attempting to balance them precariously on available surfaces before wobbling off back to the car. Bill and Mabel followed, Bill practically beaming as he constantly fondled his hair.  
When Dipper had finally managed to fit all the bags and boxes in the trunk, he slipped into the driver’s seat, groaning when he realised Bill was sitting next to him. He threw Mabel a look who merely smiled. This time the ride was less peaceful with Bill’s constant questioning and demands to drive.

“For the last time Bill you are NOT driving, do you hear me?”

“And why not Pine Tree? You seem to forget I’ve lived way longer than you have and have loads more of experience too.”

“Alright, if you know so much then, which is the brake pedal?”

“The left one.”

“Point proven.”

“Piiiiinnnneee Treeeee.” Bill whined, his voice elevating inhumanely high. The insistent whining continued to fuel Dipper’s growing anger before he snapped and yelled,

“Shut the hell up Bill or I swear on all that is godly I will drown you in enough holy water to send you back to the Mindscape and keep you there for centuries to come.” Bill pouted crossing his arms, a frustrated _harrumph_ escaping his pursed lips. _At least he’s quiet for now._ He could see Mabel in the back biting on her fist to hold back the laughter threatening to spill out. When they got home, Bill immediately stepped out and stalked upstairs, arms still crossed. Once he was out of earshot, Mabel burst into fits of laughter, slapping Dipper on the back.

“Dipper that was amazing!”

“I swear it’s hard to believe that that demon has been around since the beginning of time or whatever. He acts like a two year old most the time.”

“Baby steps bro-bro. You’ve got to have patience when dealing with guys or demons or whatever he is. Trust me; I’ve had plenty of experience being the older twin and all.”

“Mabel you were like a _minute_ older.”

“And a centimetre taller too.” Mabel purred. “Now I want you to bring these bags upstairs to Bill and makeup with him because he and I have a cooking sesh planned and I do not want it cancelled just because you made him sulk.” Dipper grumbled under his breath but obeyed nonetheless. 

At the top of the stairs, there were repeated curses as Dipper tried to throw the packages up through the door and failed miserably. At last, he was able to get all the bags up, though there were a bit chewed up. Bill lay with his front to the wall, arms still crossed over his chest. Dipper sighed, running a hand through his tangles.

“Bill? Seriously? Bill, stop acting like such a kid.”

“You yelled at me.”

“Because you wouldn’t stop whining! C’mon Bill, aren’t you supposed to be some all-powerful demon or whatever? Have you ever met a demon who threw a tantrum over something stupid like not being allowed to drive?”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

“Because normally they would just blow up the offending human and be done with it.”

“Oh.” Dipper wasn’t sure whether Bill was being serious or not but he decided to disregard the indirect threat. “Well anyway, you made plans with Mabel and you shouldn’t cancel just because you’re mad at me.” Bill stayed silent and Dipper let out another frustrated sigh. “This could be considered a break in the contract you know.” That had Bill sitting up faster than humanely possible, his green eyes now glowing faintly red. It startled Dipper as it had been a while since he had last seen Bill properly angry.

“How?” Bill growled, narrowing his eyes.

“One of the terms was that you be _nice_ to Mabel. This isn’t exactly nice in fact; it’s the opposite of nice.” Bill’s eyes only narrowed further until they were red slits in his face. Abruptly, he stood up and walked towards Dipper. Dipper flinched as Bill brushed past, their shoulders knocking into one another before he climbed downstairs. Dipper let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding and scratched the back of his head, a frown twisting his features. Minutes later, he heard the blender whirring away, an indication of the next horrific inedible thing Mabel was about to create. Dipper sighed.

_Baby steps Dipper, baby steps._

~

_Cramped, damp and dark were the only thoughts in Dipper’s head at the moment as he found himself in an unfamiliar environment. One with pulsating fleshy walls and thick liquid which sloshed at the bottom, lapping at his feet and bum. Dipper himself was sitting, bent over his knees which were drawn up to his chest. He gingerly attempted to stretch out only to have the walls constrict even more tightly around his form, its meat practically sucking him in. Bile and fear rose up to his throat, which Dipper barely managed to keep down by calling out softly at first before screaming for help, for anyone._  
With each breath, the walls seemed to suction more tightly to Dipper’s exposed skin. By now, he was completely soaked in the liquid which from its metallic tang and rustic smell, Dipper was able to identify as blood. Oh God, he thought his fear eating away at his chest. Oh God, oh god please help me. Someone, anyone, come save me. At this point, Dipper was unable to speak, trying to conserve what little oxygen he had left in the increasingly confined space.  
And then came the rumbling. 

_At first they were just the little tremors, which caused the blood to slosh around a bit more but they steadily became violent quakes, shaking Dipper from side to side as though he were article of clothing trapped in the vicious cycle of a washing machine. The walls closed in at a much faster rate and Dipper was unable to suppress the scream from tearing past his lips. He continued to scream as the walls gorged on his bottom half, climbing up his torso and his head before finally silencing his futile screams once and for all._

Dipper woke with a gasp and leapt off of the couch, rushing to the bathroom and just barely making it to the toilet. Bile and last night’s dinner swirled into a nauseous concoction as he emptied his bowels into the bowl. He coughed, spitting out the pungent taste left in his mouth before flushing it all away. He rinsed his mouth out in the sink and flinched when he looked up into the mirror, startled by his own bedraggled state. 

He groaned, running his hand through his hair and sliding down the wall onto the tiled floors. His eyes were squeezed shut, his throat still as he attempted to keep down what was left in his stomach. He sat there until dawn, pressing as much skin onto the cool surfaces as possible to try and soothe his burning skin. Dipper was interrupted by Mabel banging loudly on the door, yelling at him to hurry up so she could freshen up for the day as well. With one last forceful swallow, Dipper pushed himself onto his feet and opened the door.

“Finally!” Mabel said. Her eyes narrowed however, when she noticed Dipper’s paler-than-usual complexion. “Hey Dip dot, you feeling ok? You don’t look so hot right now.” Dipper waved off her worry, offering her a tired smile. She continued to stare at him until he lightly pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Moments later, the sound of the shower came on and Dipper stepped away from the door, heading back to his room.

He eased down into the couch, glaring at the copious amounts work he had littered haphazardly all over the floor. _Ugh, the last thing I want to do right now is have to deal with all those papers. Unfortunately, it’s my only source of income._ Dipper sighed, sitting up again. Luckily, the nausea had all but ebbed and Dipper was able to walk relatively normally again. It was only then that he remembered Bill and shot a glance towards the bed. The figure lying there seemed undisturbed, back to Dipper and snoring softly. Dipper released a sigh of relief, scratching absentmindedly at his unruly bedhead. 

Decidedly allowing Bill to sleep as Dipper couldn’t be bothered to attempt to wake Bill up, Dipper went downstairs, routinely starting up the coffee machine. Mabel came down and posed in front of Dipper, making obvious gestures at her clothes while looking at Dipper. Today she was sporting a thin, oversized white sweater. Butterflies fluttered across the front, disappearing as they stretched around her chest. A similar styled skirt twirled around her knees with the exception that it was a flowery pattern. Mabel pointed at her head where a couple of flower-adorned clips kept her hair off her face.

“Very cute.” Dipper said monotonously, so used he was to being asked for opinions on his twin sister’s outfit options. Mabel beamed, doing a little twirl which flared out her skirt. When she was facing him again, Dipper offered his coffee cup to which Mabel merely made a disgusted face.

“Thank but no thanks. Your coffee is seriously the worst.” Dipper rolled his eyes as she pulled out a flask filled with a dubious pink liquid. “Plus, I have my trusty Mabel juice right here! Want some? Bill made it with me yesterday as well.” Now it was Dipper’s turn to wrinkle his nose. Mabel downed a large mouthful of the stuff ending with a loud, content sigh. She puffed out her chest with her hands on hips and announced,

“I feel like a million bucks already! Womp, womp!” She poked Dipper in the arm who smiled into his coffee. Mabel glanced at the clock making a shocked expression before suddenly pinching Dipper’s nose. “Whoopsie I’m late! Gotta go! Later baby bro. Rhyme master, out. Peace!” Dipper mock scowled after her, rubbing at his sore nose but still called out a goodbye as she dashed out the door. He continued sipping quietly at his coffee, startled when Bill suddenly came up from behind him, yawning.

“M’ning.” Was all the greeting Dipper got from the tired Bill who was now ransacking the fridge. Dipper bit back the automatic reply greeting and instead frowned at his coffee.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Oh wait, that’s right, you don’t have a bed.” Bill sneered, earning a glare from Dipper. “Don’t you have anything to eat in this dump?”

“Sorry this isn’t exactly a five-star hotel where eggs benedict are served at the bed every morning. Here, you can either eat cereal or go hungry, it’s up to you.” Bill pursed his lips, grudgingly pulling out a box of Capn’ Crunch’s. Dipper brought two bowls and spoons to the table, and sat opposite Bill. They silently passed the milk and cereal between as well as the sugar bowl for Bill. Throughout breakfast, Bill stared intently at the cereal box, a focused expression on his face.

“Hey Pine Tree?”

“Yeah?”

“This word, ‘crunchatize’ is pretty interesting don’t you think?”

“How so?”

“It’s associated with sex.” Dipper choked on his cereal, banging on his chest in order to dislodge the offending cereal. “It involves an uncircumcised pe-” Bill was abruptly cut off by Dipper clapping both his hands over Bill’s mouth. A blush had worked its way up Dipper’s cheeks and ears and his gaze was stuck to the ground.

“Bill, I’m trying have an enjoyable breakfast and really don’t need to know about your extensive knowledge on sexualisation of kid’s cereals. Just eat your cereal _quietly_ ok?” Dipper pulled away, easing back into his seat but still keeping a wary eye on Bill. A smirk played on Bill’s lips but to Dipper’s relief, he said no more and simply returned to this bowl of now soggy cereal. For about a minute they ate in silence before Bill asked,

“Pine Tree?”

“Yes Bill?” Dipper said a little warily.

“Does Stanford know I’m here?” Dipper froze momentarily before replying coolly,

“Yes.” It was an obvious lie and judging my Bill’s widening grin, Bill had known immediately.

“Oh really now? Maybe I should pay him a visit then. It has been so long since I’ve seen dear old Stanford Pines.” 

“Bill don’t.” Dipper said, directing a glare at the other man. 

“Aw c’mon kid you said it yourself. Stanford already knows about me so there shouldn’t be a problem, right?” Bill’s fake innocence was sickening and Dipper made no attempts to disguise his anger and disgust. “In fact, where is he? I’ll go say hi right now.” Dipper was already stood up; his hands out in a guarded pose.

“Bill, I’m warning you to not move from our seat.” Bill’s eyes flashed and his lips pulled back to show a toothy grin.

“Or what Pine Tree? You gonna hit me?” 

“If I have to.” Bill roared with laughter which only put Dipper even more on edge. Bill continued to laugh, placing a hand over his eyes.

“Kid you crack me up.” Bill said, his laughter dying down. “To think a scrawny little sapling like you is attempting to scare me by shaking its branches a little. Ok, fun’s over, I still got to go see Stanford.” Bill stood up and headed towards Grunkle Stan’s room only to be stopped by Dipper’s arm. Bill’s expression was neutral save for the chilling coldness in his eyes. “That’s enough kid. I’ve humoured you enough so let me go.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Dipper ground out, his grip tightening on Bill’s wrist. Bill’s eyes flashed red and he growled,

“Do not test me boy.” Dipper fought against the urge to cower and run away whenever he experienced Bill’s anger like right now. Instead, he pushed Bill back, causing him to stumble into the table. Bill’s eyes went wide with shock before they narrowed. His hands came up and with a flick of a wrist, Dipper was sent flying back and crashing into the recliner in the living room. He groaned, trying to scramble up as Bill casually approached him.

“You seem to have forgotten who you’re dealing with. Let me give you a little reminder.” Bill growled, adding emphasis on the last word by igniting blue flames onto his hands.

“You’re a coward Cipher!” Dipper accused, trying to still the trembling in his voice and hands. 

“What?” Bill snarled, the flames glowing brighter.

“Why don’t you come and fight me like a real man? No magic, just fists.” Bill laughed but it was a cruel and humourless sound.

“I’m not a real man, kid. I’m a demon through an-” Bill was interrupted as he narrowly dodged a book thrown at his face. As he tried to dodge it, Bill’s world suddenly capsized and he cracked his head against the floor. Dipper had lunged at him and was now attempting to keep the burning hands away by holding both wrists in one hand. With the other hand he punched Bill square in the jaw repeatedly. After several punches, Bill managed to get his legs under Dipper and kicked him off, before leaping onto him. He straddled Dipper’s chest, both hands restraining either of Dipper’s wrists. Dipper flinched as Bill leaned in uncomfortably close to Dipper’s face; they’re noses just barely touching.

“I could kill you if I wanted magic or no. Lucky for you, I still need you for now. Just keep in mind who I am and learn when to keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me? I said,” Bill repeated, tightening his grip when Dipper didn’t respond. “Do you understand me?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Dipper spat. Before Bill could say anymore, Mabel walked in on the two of them

“Forgot my ha-OHMIGOSH.” Her face went bright crimson, earning confused looks from the two boys. “I didn’t mean to interrupt the-the uh you uh, you know what, who needs hats I’m just going to go now. You guys keep doing what you were uh…bye!” She squeaked and was out the door in a flash. Bill turned back to Dipper but Dipper could see that his anger had subsided and he made a mental note to give Mabel an extra-long hug later. Bill held Dipper’s glare for a few more seconds before letting go and standing up, brushing himself off and clicking his tongue. Dipper too slowly stood up, still wary of Bill who was heading towards the forest. He slammed the door behind him leaving an air of danger and rage which swirled around Dipper like a suffocating fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the story instead of revising for my GCSE exams tomorrow! Hahahaha what is passing please all pray for me and don't forget to leave a kudos and your opinions so far down in the comments!  
> Also yes I know things are moving a bit slow at the moment but I've never really been into those cliche'd 'love at first sight' kinda thing especially considering the history between these two! Just bear with it and I'll try to make it worth your while!


	8. A Different Response

Dipper was sitting at the table with a glass of OJ and reading a book when Bill walked back in. Dipper pulled his eyes away from the book and looked up to gasp at the bloodied mess that seemed to be Bill.

“Jesus Bill what happened?” Bill smiled and pulled a seat next to Dipper, who winced at the sickening squelch of blood. Bill didn’t say anything only leaned in close to Dipper’s face. Bill’s eyes opened wide and as Dipper watched in fascination, a series of images began flickering through them, much like when they did when Bill was in traingle form. Dipper was able to catch glimpses of what happened and shuddered away from the image. Bill in the forest running, ahead of him a figure running too. Bill lifting his hand and a terrible squeal as the figure was lifted up, now identified as some sort of big cat. Bill snapping his fingers and the cat’s limbs were removed from its body in a shower of blood. Then the images stopped and Bill leaned back, a satisfied grin on his face.

“You’re sick.” Dipper spat, standing up and picking up his glass and book. 

“You know it Pine Tree!” Was Bill’s only response accompanied by laughter as Dipper walked upstairs to his room. The laughter was shut off as Dipper slammed the door behind him, casting a wary look behind his shoulder lest Bill followed. He sank into the chair opening the book out on his lap and balancing the glass on the couch’s arm. Another image of bloodied Bill sent a wave of shivers through Dipper. It reminded him of last night’s dream which was still a hazy fog. All he could remember was the sound of the squelching blood. He drank his OJ to try and calm his nerves and returned to his book. He quickly allowed himself to be enraptured by the hunter’s proficiency and heroic actions and didn’t even notice as Bill came in. Only when his glass taken out of his hands did he look up in confusion, then surprise. Bill was naked save for the towel wrapped around hips and even that was hanging too low for Dipper’s comfort. Bill smiled at Pine Tree and downed the glass. Though this body wasn’t exactly the epitome of fitness, it wasn't really under or overweight either. Dipper felt blood rise to his cheek and glared at Bill, snatching back his glass.

“Hey I was drinking that!”

“Put on some clothes Bill.” Bill raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Why? We’re both guys anyway aren’t we?”

“Just…dry off at least. You’re dripping water everywhere.” Bill shrugged and started pulling his towel up. “Bill no! Do it in the bathroom!”

“What’s wrong with you kid? My clothes are here. I think the reading’s frazzled your noggin a bit.” Bill said, rapping his knuckles on Dipper’s head. Dipper kept his gaze stuck firmly to his book, not reading as Bill threw off the towel. Dipper could hear as Bill rummaged around in his little clothes box.

“Pine Treeeee.” Bill called, almost a whine. “I only have one set of pyjamas and they’re wet. Can I borrow yours?” 

“Yeah, sure whatever.” Dipper answered gruffly. Any other time he would have disagreed but frankly he didn’t want the conversation to drag out with Bill still very naked and Dipper very red. Bill sorted through the clothes folded haphazardly on the shelf and made a noise when he found what he was looking for. 

“Are you done?” Dipper asked, not daring to peek.

“I was done ages ago Pine Tree.” Bill said and Dipper slowly looked up and yelped when Bill was standing right in front of him, still naked. Bill laughed as Dipper buried his face into his book. “Aw kid, feeling shy are we? Geez we’re both guys here, there’s no need to be shy.” Bill grabbed both of Dipper’s wrists and tried to bring them down only to have Dipper try to twist away. 

“Bill I’m serious ok? Put on some clothes!”

“Not until you look at me.”

“What is wrong with you? You some kind of exhibitionist or something?” 

“Why don’t you look and find out for yourself.”

“Bill I’m not looking at your dick!” Bill laughed as Dipper wrenched away and jumped to the other side of c ouch. Still laughing, Bill climbed up on the other side and made another grab at Dipper’s arms. 

“Let go!”

“Look at me!”

“No!” And with that gave Bill a forceful push. Unfortunately, Bill’s hands were still holding onto Dipper’s arms and as he fell, he ended up pulling Dipper along as well. They both groaned as their foreheads collided with a painful _crunch_. As Dipper oriented himself again, he found himself on top of Bill and quickly scrambled back, his face burning red. 

“Ow what the hell Pine Tree?” Bill groaned, still clutching his head. He gave Dipper a curious look as he noticed the bright colour on the other man’s cheeks. “What? Why’re you bright red? Oh! You finally saw did you?” Bill stretched out, exposing his full naked body and it became damn near impossible for Dipper to keep his eyes on Bill’s face. He stood up, grabbed the clothes off the floor and chucked them at Bill, effectively hiding what was underneath. Bill continued to laugh as Dipper left the room. Outside, Dipper frowned at the floor, hands clenched as he willed himself to stop blushing like an idiot.

Dipper had always been the conservative type and easily blushed around these kinds of thing but that wasn’t what worried him. _What was that thumping?_ And indeed he had felt a thumping as he fell on top of Bill. The feeling of Bill’s body under his, Bill’s groan in Dipper’s ear, they both elicited a very different type of response he was used to. He looked down, biting his fist and quickly averted his eyes from the half tent in his pants. 

_What the hell was that thumping?_

~

“Dipper? Bro can I talk to you for a second?” Dipper looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow as Mabel fidgeted before him. He shut his book and motioned for her to sit down opposite him on the table. She plonked herself down, her teeth worrying at her lips.

“What do you want to talk about? Is that creepy guy following you around again? Because if he is you let me know and I’ll-” He stopped as she shook her head. “Mabel? Is something wrong?” She said nothing, still keeping her gaze to the ground. “Mabel you’re kind of scaring me.”

“Are you guys using protection?” She blurt out. Dipper looked at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face. “You and Bill. You’re dating right? I want to support you I really do but you’ve got to know that he is a _demon_ Dipper, hot bod or not.”

“Wait Mab-”

“And as your sister I can’t help but be worried. I don’t want him hurting you or possessing you or anything and this, this dating thing you guys have going on, it’s a bit soon isn’t it?”

“Mabel I-”

“I mean I didn’t even realise until yesterday when I saw you guys in the living room and I hope you don’t mind but I talked to Candy and Greta about it and they both agreed that it was a little bit more than just normal wrestling. I saw a huge bruise on Bill’s face and I know that’s some sort of kink but-”

“Mabel!” Dipper shouted, preventing more words from spilling out of Mabel’s mouth as they normally did when she was nervous and uncomfortable. “Listen to me. Bill and I are _not_ dating.” Mabel looked at him in utter confusion.

“But, I saw you guys.”

“What you saw yesterday was a brutal fight which, thank you for saving me from by the way. When you walked in, Bill was about to probably whack me one.”

“What happened? I knew you didn’t like Bill but…”

Dipper sighed. “He wanted to go talk to Grunkle Stan but I didn’t let him. I got mad, he got mad and we ended up on the ground.

“But we haven’t told Grunkle Stan about Bill yet.”

“That’s why I stopped him. We can’t let Grunkle Stan know Mabel. He’d kill Bill and I’d be next.”

“You don’t know that.” Dipper gave her a look and she shrugged, nodding. “Ok yeah maybe he would. Just a little bit.” Dipper groaned and put his face on the table.

“Mabes what am I going to do?” She looked at him worriedly.

“Personally, I think we should tell Grunkle Stan.” Dipper sat up, panicked. “I know, I heard you, but I just think maybe he has more experience on this, even more than you bro-bro and you’re like, the smartest guy I know.” Dipper gave her an appreciative smile. He sighed again.

“I-I don’t know. I guess you’re right.” He took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Ok, I’ll go talk to Grunkle Stan tomorrow.” Mabel smiled at him and reached over to give his arm an encouraging pat. She yawned and stood up stretching. 

“You should go to bed bro-bro. You look half-dead.” 

“In a moment.” He said and she nodded, waving him goodbye and went upstairs, yawning again. Dipper smiled after her and stood up as well, tucking the book under his arm. He crept upstairs, carefully opening the door and peering in. Bill lay sprawled out on the bed, one leg flung completely over the side. Little snores came from his open mouth. Dipper came in, quietly shutting the door behind and crept over to the shelf, retrieving an extra pair of pyjamas. He walked over the couch, the moonlight filtering through the window over his body which allowed him to see what he was doing. He pulled off his tee and pants, slipping on his pyjamas. He settled into the couch, attempting to get into a comfortable position on the narrow seat. Eventually, he was able to lie comfortably with one arm hanging off the bed. Dipper realised how sore he was as his muscles relaxed and once again cursed Bill for the pain particularly in his wrists. He thought back to their fight earlier today, his anger flaring at Bill’s dirty fighting. _That must’ve been a breach in the contract of some sort._ He thought angrily. Fear began to worm its way into his fury as his mind drifted to Bill’s threats and the dangerous flash in Bill’s eyes. The overwhelming terror as Bill managed to pin Dipper underneath him. Suddenly, Dipper was hit with a new wave of emotions, heat rising to his cheeks as Bill’s groan echoed in his head. Annoyance flashed in him again as he felt that thumping. He rolled over and frowned, willing himself to think of something else, anything else. Mabel’s soft laughter entered his mind and he relaxed, enjoying the warmth radiating from her joy. _Who cares about Bill?_ Was Dipper’s last thought before he drifted into the world of dreams.

Unbeknownst to Dipper, Bill was lying in the bed, fully awake and his hands clasped over his chest. _Thump-thump. Every feature, every flaw of his body was fully visible, accentuated even as the moon basked him in soft, ethereal light. Thump-thump._ Bill squeezed his eyes shut and forced his body to sleep, taking refuge in his quiet, monochrome world. Yet still, Bill could hear, could _feel_ a very faint thumping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but I hope it's worth it! Also, regarding my other piece of work, you'll understand why I was complaining about fluff as I continue to post the pre-written chapters.... ;)  
> Once again, leave a kudos and a comment with your opinion on the story so far!


	9. Nausea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for those who are squeamish.  
> Also, Bill is a total ass.

_Dipper could see nothing. All around him it was completely dark and a chilling cold. His limbs felt disconnected from his body as he fumbled around him. An acrid smell filled his nostrils and he recoiled at the stench only to lean back into something soft and horrifically squishy. Dipper slowly swallowed, leaning away from the fleshy wall. No, no not again. No sooner was the though it his mind, and all too familiar rumbling shook the ground however this time, the very walls and floors around him wriggled and squirmed like struggling snakes. He could feel himself be moved forward, pushed along by the churning environment._

_A small light entered his field of view and desperately Dipper began to crawl towards it, relishing in its comforting glow. He heard a growling behind him and looked back, eyes widening in fear as a waterfall of fluid rushed towards him. He struggled to crawl faster but all too soon, the wave was upon him and he was swept away by the foul waters. A horrible gagging sound reached his ear moments before he was expelled from the cramped environment. He lay writhing on the ground and cracked open an eye only to shriek and scramble away as toothy jaws dripped with blood above him. He himself was also covered in blood and he felt his stomach churn. The deer cocked its head, unfazed by the continuous flow of blood and saliva spilling from its mouth. Dipper crawled back whimpering as the deer approached him, a toothy smile forming on its lips._

_Dipper cringed as the deer’s stomach visibly wriggled, muscle rolling under skin and the deer heaved again, this time a vile purple liquid splashing onto the ground. Finished, the deer collapsed to the ground, black eyes staring blankly at Dipper. Suddenly, the pool of purple began to splash about a wet form rising from the depthless liquid. Dipper watched in growing horror as the form morphed into a smooth, dripping tentacle which thrashed about wildly before stilling. Slowly, other watery limbs emerged from the pool, all the tips pointing towards Dipper. Without warning, they shot out and tendrils wrapped around Dipper’s right ankle. Dipper screamed trying to kick them off but they smoothly tore into his leg, merging seamlessly with the skin and tissue. Desperate, Dipper tried using his hands to pry them off only to snatch away as other free tentacles latched onto his arms, the purple veins spreading like wildfire. Dipper screamed for all that was worth but was cut off with a choke as the tendrils grabbed hold of his neck, their purple fingers sinking deep into his neck, pulling at his vocal chords and piercing his blood-filled arteries._

His stomach gurgled angrily and Dipper lunged over the vouch, vomit spewing from his mouth uncontrollably. Tears sprung to Dipper’s eyes from the force of his heaving, his body shaking from the effort. Dipper’s retching roused Bill from his sleep and his sleepy expression quickly turned to one of disgust.

“Jesus Pine Tree.” Bill said, fingers pinching his nose. “God you humans really are disgusting.” Bill stood up, gingerly stepping around Dipper’s shaking form and quickly left the room. Dipper continued to heave even when nothing came up but saliva and discoloured bile. At last the fit subsided and Dipper swayed before collapsing onto his side. He could barely groan as the right side of his body throbbed with pain. He lay there for what seemed like ages before Mabel entered with a gasp. 

“Dipper!” She cried rushing to his side. “Oh my gosh Dipper. Grunkle Stan!” She called, keeping one hand on Dipper’s shoulder. “Grunkle Stan!”

“What?”

“Dipper’s hurt come quickly!” She answered before turning back to Dipper. Her eyes brimmed with fear and her face paled as Dipper groaned. “Oh my god.” She pressed a hand to his forehead eyes widening at the burning heat. Grunkle Stan lumbered in, his previous annoyance chased away by concern. 

“We need to get him to the hospital.”

“You’re right. How do we do that?”

“Mabel you hold his legs and I’ll hold his head.” Mabel nodded, positioning herself by Dipper’s feet. Stan slid his arms under Dipper’s armpit and counted to three before they both lifted him up, grunting from the effort. The motion further upset Dipper’s stomach and he heaved again, bringing up nothing but drool. His head rolled back and his eyes shut tight to try and block out the nausea. Grunkle Stan and Mabel managed to carry him to the car and lay him down on the back seat. By now a cold sweat had broken out on Dipper’s forehead and he was deathly pale. Stan slammed his foot down on the accelerator and never once did he touch the brakes, breaking the speed limit and about five other traffic laws. 

The car screeched to a stop, Dipper groaning again as his stomach lurched. Mabel jumped out the car, bolting towards the nurse’s office.

“Help! I need help! It’s my brother!” She directed the nurse to her brother and a bed was brought out.

“What happened?” The nurse demanded and Mabel shook her head. 

“I don’t know, I just walked in on him and he was on the floor and throwing up and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Don’t worry; you did the right thing bringing him here. It could just be a stomach bug which is very common at the moment.” They quickly wheeled him behind doors which swung shut behind them with an ominous clang. Mabel sunk into a plastic hospital chair, moaning into cupper hands. Stan sat down next to her, rubbing small soothing circled onto her back. She tried and failed to bite back a sob.

“Hey! No need for tears you heard what the doctor said.”

“B-but I just found him and he didn’t s-say anything and his eyes were c-closed and I was just so, so scared.” Mabel sobbed.

“None of that now. Mabel, sweetheart, you know Dipper. He’ll be fine. He’s a tough kid; he’ll get through this I’m sure. It’s probably just nothing anyway.”

“B-but Grunkle Stan, what if it is?” To which Grunkle Stan had no answer to. He simply continued to rub Mabel’s back, his gaze fixed on the closed double doors.

~

“For the last time, I’m fine!” Dipper said exasperatedly as Mabel continued to coo over him. “You heard the doctor. They found nothing wrong with me. I just probably ate something weird last night.” Grunkle Stan was talking with a nearby nurse.

“Grunkle Stan, can I leave yet.” He held up a hand, nodding as he listened to the nurse. The nurse left and he came over and told Dipper that he could leave in about ten minutes. 

“As soon as they finish printing out reports and everything.” Dipper sighed in relief for he had feared another overnight stay. By this point he was getting real sick of hospitals. Ten minutes flew by as he chatted with Mabel. When she suddenly mentioned Dipper frowned and angrily blurted,

“Bastard.” Both Mabel and Grunkle Stan raised their eyebrows and Mabel whispered,

“Bill?”

“He was there in the room with me and he simply sidestepped around me, like I was a piece of shit.”

“Dipper, Bill was the one that told me about you. Granted that he did sound disgusted but still, I would’ve never thought to check otherwise.” Dipper’s anger wouldn’t be soothed despite what Mabel said and he sat, simmering in his own stew until the nurse came back and gave them permission to leave.

When they got back home and Dipper walked into the house, he snorted seeing Bill lounging on Stan’s armchair and flicking through TV shows. Dipper crossed his arms and glared at Bill who noticed Dipper and gave him a smile.

“Hey Pine Tree! You’re back! You need to check out some of these game shows; they’re hilarious! People actually hurt themselves just to win a small bit of cash. Hahaha boy are they stupid!” Dipper increased the intensity of his glare but Bill just smiled and waved him over. Dipper obeyed, hoping by now Bill would notice the deathly glare he was receiving but to no avail. He simply tugged on Dipper until he was sitting on the floor. “Watch with me Pine Tree. It gets boring around here with no one around.” Dipper felt his anger ebb away and he released a frustrated sigh before turning to the TV.

It was a surprisingly pleasant time now that Bill’s sharp tongue wasn’t aimed at Dipper. He was even able to find some humour in the remarks from time to time and found it increasingly hard to swallow his laughs. One time, he let one slip and Bill practically beamed at him. Dipper smiled back and for a couple of moments, they held each other’s gaze before quickly turning back to the TV. Dipper could feel his cheeks colour from the warmth in Bill’s green eyes. Dipper frowned. _No. Someone else’s eyes which he stole._

At some point Mabel joined them and unlike Dipper, she had no problem expressing her joy. Her infectious laughter finally caught onto Dipper and soon he was laughing equally hard. The three of them laughed like a group of hyenas, Mabel desperately crying out,

“Stop! I’m gonna pee!” which only caused Bill and Dipper to laugh harder. Eventually their laughing fit subsided and they all took a moment to catch their breaths. Bill nudged Dipper’s arm and said, 

“See? I’m not _that_ bad am I?” Dipper shrugged and looked away. Bill was right. It had certainly been a while since he had laughed like that and he couldn’t deny the fact that he had fun. Mabel still giggling stood up, swaying precariously before wobbling towards the bathroom. That left Dipper alone with Bill. Dipper was leaning against the armchair next to Bill’s leg and tensed up when he felt something brush across the top of his head. He looked up to see long, slender fingers and relaxed, leaning his head back again. Slow, rhythmic strokes ran through his hair and he felt his eyes growing heavy with sleep. The nap was dreamless and fulfilling and he awoke to the joyous greeting of,

‘Hello Stanford.” Dipper’s eyes widened and he scrambled up, his gaze meeting Stan’s. “Would you like to join us?”

“Dipper,” Stan said coolly. “Who is this?” Dipper found himself at a loss of words and simply opened and shut his mouth. Bill chuckled and stood up, fingers coming up to grab onto Dipper’s shoulders. Dipper jumped, and tried to shake Bill off but he dug his nails into Dipper’s shoulders as a warning.

“My name is Cipher. Bill Cipher and I will be staying with your nephew until he dies.” Dipper’s eyes widened, but he didn’t dare twist back and Stan’s face slowly morphed into a mask of hate and fury. “Now Stanford, what’s with that face? I thought you already knew I was here? That’s what Dipper told me at least.” Dipper stiffened as Stan’s fiery gaze was directed at him.

“Jeez guys, you my sides hurt now because of youuuuuuuuuu.” Mabel’s you dragged on when she saw Stan and her eyes widened. She glanced over at Dipper who gave her a helpless look. 

“Mabel, did you know about this too?”

“Uh…know about what?”

“Cipher.” Mabel swallowed, casting her eyes to the ground. The silence confirmed Stan’s worst fears and he closed his eyes, taking a shuddery breath. He released it and his eyes open to show a chilling stare. “Dipper, I want you and your sister to go upstairs.”

“What?”

“Do it right now.”

“Trying to protect them again are you now Stanford?” Bill purred. “How sweet.” Dipper elbowed Bill and directed a glare at him.

“Don’t listen to him Grunkle Stan! He’s just trying to goad you!”

“Get the hell out my house Cipher.” Bill faux pouted and he slid his arms over Dipper’s shoulders until they were cheek to cheek. Dipper felt his breath hitch and tried to move out the hold but Bill simply tightened his arms around Dipper’s neck in warning.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to your new roommate. It’s not your decision anyway. It’s Pine Tree’s.” 

“What?”

“Oh go on Pine Tree!” Bill said gleefully. “Tell him about the deal and how you almost died.”

A strangled sob was heard and all heads turned to Mabel who shook her head and walked out. Stan’s face of concern and anger and for a moment it seemed as though he would go after Mabel but then, he turned back to the duo.

“I-I…” Dipper felt his mouth go dry and his throat close off. Bill groaned and rolled his eyes and said nonchalantly,

“Your nephew over here nearly died a couple of weeks ago.” Stan’s eyes widened as Bill continued. “To save his pathetic skin, he made a deal with me. In exchange for a get-out-of-death card, I was to be allowed to live here with him. Some other deals have been made here and there, but nothing too big.” Stan stared at them, speechless. Thankfully, Bill withdrew his arms from Dipper and casually strolled to the side, opting to lean against him instead. “So you see, you have no say in my being here, and don’t think you can bull Dipper into kicking me out either. If he did, I would happily take his soul for breaking the deal.” 

“Grunkle Stan, I had no choice!” Dipper cried desperately but still, Stan gave him that disappointed look and turned away, walking defeated towards the back porch. Enraged, Dipper shoved Bill off of him who stepped away lightly and wagged his finger at Dipper.

“Don’t take your little tantrum out on me kid.”

“It’s all your fault!”

“Mine? Is it my fault you were an idiot and walked unarmed in the woods? Is it my fault you got yourself attacked? Is it my fault you made a deal with me? Tell me Pine Tree because this I’d love to hear your reasoning for this.” Dipper made a frustrated growl and advanced on Bill, his fists up and ready. “Kid, we’ve already been through this.” Bill sighed exasperatedly, as though Dipper wasn’t glaring daggers at him. Dipper lunged at him but was stopped by Bill grabbing hold of both his wrists. “You really don’t want to do this.” Bill growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. Dipper snatched his hands away and turned on his heel, stomping off. 

He slammed the front door behind him, earning a small squeak of surprise to the left of him. His face softened when he saw Mabel sitting in the corner, a look of surprise on her face. Dipper sighed, sitting down next to his sister and burying his face into her shoulder. She rested her head on his and for the rest of the morning they sat like that, comforted by one another’s steady breathing.


	10. Omelettes

Mabel’s stomach growled and Dipper roared with laughter as Mabel’s face turned a bright pink. She playfully shoved him and stood up.

“C’mon bro-bro.” She said, knocking the front of his cap over his face. “Let’s go have some lunch. I’ll make some of my special omelettes.” Dipper groaned, earning a glare from Mabel. He smiled at her and waved her away saying he’d follow in a couple of moments. She shrugged and went in and he leaned against the wall, staring out onto the dusty road leading to his home. _What am I going to do?_ He thought wearily. _How am I going to face Grunkle Stan after this?_ He sighed and pushed himself up to his feet, deciding to not think about it and just enjoy a nice, no _tolerable_ lunch with Mabel, provided he doesn’t keel over and die of glitter poisoning.

Inside, he wrinkled his nose and the savoury sweet smell that definitely did not mix well together. Mabel was furiously whisking her eggs, her tongue slightly sticking out in concentration. He chuckled to himself and took a seat at the table, watching his sister expertly pour and flip the omelettes. Minutes later, a steaming plate of eggs was slid in front of him and he raised an eyebrow.

“Can’t say I’m surprised that these eggs are purple.”

“Cool huh?” Mabel said, wiggling her eyebrows. “I wanted to try something different this time and I thought long and hard about it and it hit me. Why not just change the colour?” Dipper rolled his eyebrows but dug in nonetheless. Surprisingly, it wasn’t half bad and he hummed appreciatively. Suddenly, Grunkle Stan came into the room, a rare solemn look on his face. He stood at the front of the table, regarding the two of them coldly resulting in the two staring at their eggs guiltily.

“I’ve called Stanley.” 

“What!” Both twins cried out simultaneously, giving him shocked stares.

“He’ll be here by tomorrow morning and then we’ll decide on the best way to deal with this situation.” He narrowed his eyes. “A situation we wouldn’t be in if it weren’t for Dipper here.”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Mabel cried, standing up. “He would’ve di-” She paused, teeth clamped firmly over her bottom lip. 

“And how do you think he got himself into that certain mess into the first place?” Stan roared, fixating his death glare on Dipper. “Because you stupidly walked out into the woods alone and unarmed, all of us have been dragged into your mess! Me, Soos, Wendy and most of all Mabel!”

“What? Why me?” Mabel asked as Dipper hunched further and further over himself, his nose brushing the table.

“Because you’re just as deranged as your brother! Unlike him, you don’t think as far and would throw yourself headfirst into a pit if your brother was down there. If I couldn’t save the both of you, I could at least try to send one of you home in one piece!” Stan spat, his hands clench into tight fists. “Obviously, your brother either’s too idiotic to know or he simply doesn’t care about your safety.”

“How dare you?” Dipper roared, knocking the chair behind him as he stood up abruptly, his eyes burning and his hands fisted by his sides. “How dare you accuse me of not caring? All that you said just now, do you think I don2t know that? That I wouldn’t do anything and everything to protect her? To protect you?”

“You _lied_ to me.” Stan hissed. “Someone who has far more experience on this than the both of you combined. Yes of course I would’ve been angry if you had told me but what’s worse is that you didn’t. Not. A. Single. Word. Looked me in the eyes you did. I’ve seen a lot of shit in my days in prison but I’ve got to congratulate you Dipper on being number one on my list of despicable assholes. Lying to and endangering your family and everyone close to you not to mention the fact that despite you claiming to be an expert on spells, not once have you ever considered using one of them to protect someone.” Dipper faltered, his eyes widening and losing their dangerous light. Instead, they were replaced with a sick realisation. 

“I-I-” He sank into the chair, staring dumbly at his half-eaten omelette. Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Just, go buy another mattress.” Stan said defeated, walking into the living room. There was the creak of the chair and then, nothing. No soap opera, no tears, no noise whatsoever. And that was scarier than anything else. A tortured moaning filled the room and it took a moment for Dipper to realise that the noise was coming from his mouth.

“He’s right Mabel. He’s right and I can’t hate him for it. I can’t get mad or say otherwise because I know he’s right.” He buried his face into his hands. “I’m sorry Mabel, I’m so sorry I haven’t been protecting you.” He yelped as he was suddenly jerked back by the ear, looking up fearfully at Mabel. 

“Dipper Pines.” She said and he knew immediately that she was being serious. “Don’t you ever say that you haven’t been protecting me. Thanks to you, I’m still here! Remember the gnomes?” She gave him a comforting smile and pat his cheek affectionately. “Now are you going to come help me get the mattress home or what?” Dipper gave her a weak smile in return before sighing and standing up.

“Let’s go then.”

“That’s my baby bro.” Mabel said, punching his arm affectionately. They both headed to the car and buckled in. Dipper adjusted his mirror and shrieked when Bill’s unnerving grin entered the view. He whipped around and Bill gave him a little wave.

“Hey there Pine Tree.”

“Bill, what’re you doing here?” Dipper asked, his anger bubbling up again. Bill leaned back into his folded arms behind his head, crossing one leg over the other.

“Why, shopping with you of course.”

“No B-”

“Just let him come. We’re just buying mattresses anyway so what’s the worst he can do right?” Dipper gave her a look before sighing and starting the engine.

***

“Bill we are not buying this.”

“Pine Treeeee.” Bill whined. Dipper groaned, wondering again how he got into this situation. Mabel had disappeared somewhere after mumbling about a ‘pig’ or something rather. He was now stuck with a dream demon who decided he wanted new bedcovers and pillow cases all in black and yellow.

“Bill, I said no.”

“Fine! I’ll ask Mabel.” 

“Go ahead, she’s not around anyw-”

“Dipper look!” Mabel shrieked, carrying a clear bag. On the front was clearly a picture of a pig’s snout and Dipper shook his head, holding his hands out with his palms out.

“Oh no, you are not getting that.”

“But Diiipppeerrr.”

_Oh my God._

~

Dipper grunted as the full weight of the mattress leaned onto his back and shoulders. Ahead of him, Mabel and Bill were chatting amiably about their new bedcovers.

“Hey!” He called out, a little out of breath. “Do you think you guys could, I don’t know, help me before my legs collapse?” The two looked at each other before laughing and heading inside, still chatting away. Dipper groaned and took a shaky step back, flailing as he felt his balance wobble. _Hopefully I’ll get a decent incarnation on my tombstone and not just ‘crushed by giant mattress’._

After what felt like ages, Dipper finally managed to get the mattress to Stan’s door. _The rest the old man can do himself._ Dipper thought bitterly. _A little exercise would do him good anyway._ Tired, Dipper trudged to his room and opened the door, barely registering the fact that his bed was now a bright, golden yellow before he flopped down on it. 

“Hey, watch it! You’ll crease the duvet.” Dipper simply made an incomprehensible noise earning a sigh from Bill. “C’mon, it wasn’t that heavy.” Dipper said something again which was muffled by the duvet. He lifted his head, looking at Bill straight in the eye as he said,

“It was heavy as hell. Couldn’t you use your magic or something?”

“Funny. I seem go recall a certain someone banning from using magic in the house.”

“Jerk.”

“Love you too~” Bill cooed as Dipper shot him a glare. He dropped his head back down onto the bed, his hat tumbling off in the process. Bill eyed the mop of hair that fanned out around Dipper’s head. _It looks…_ Bill flinched and jerked his hand back, which had been inching its way towards Dipper’s hair. Bill frowned at his hand and suddenly hopped off the bed.

“Where’re you going?” Dipper called.

“Out.”

“What did I tell you abou-”

“Shut up Pine Tree.” Bill snapped, earning a look of surprise. “I’ve got business to take care of it.” Dipper was too shocked to say anymore as Bill left and slammed the door behind him. His surprise soon morphed into anger and he snorted, burying his face into the Bill. _Leave Bill to have his little tantrum. As long as it doesn’t involve me._ He felt himself slowly nod off and all thoughts of Bill vanished.

_Dipper’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped, a hand reaching up to his throat when no sound came out. He tried speaking but again, nothing but the suffocating silence. All around him was a depthless abyss and the air felt thick. His body was weirdly cast in an aqueous light, as though he were in water. Even his movements felt heavy and slow. Where am I? He floated for what seemed like ages before something caught his eye._

_A twinkle in the distance, like a faintly glowing star. He began to more or less swim towards it. As he got closer and and closer, he realised it was a window and in it, was an all too familiar room. Grunkle Stan’s chair set before the window, facing away and hands protruding from the sides, waving about animatedly. Mabel’s tinkling laughter came through from the window a little muffled. Mabel! Dipper tried to call and wanted to scream in frustration. At last he was pressed right up against the window and he silently gasped when he saw…himself. ‘Dipper’ sat next to Mabel, laughing along with her. Mabel! Dipper cried, banging on the window. Suddenly, ‘he’ turned around, looking directly at Dipper and Dipper shuddered as a malevolent grin twisted its lips. It cocked its head and Dipper’s eyes widened as its entire body was slowly engulfed by purple._

_It stood up, strolling towards the window and began to slowly pull down the blinds. Dipper tried in vain once more to capture Mabel or Grunkle Stan’s attention but the fake him simply laughed, the sound clear in Dipper’s ears. The light continued to diminish and Dipper realised with horror that the light of his body was slowly fading as well. Mabel! Mabel help! Dipper screamed as the cruel laughter echoed in his brain. Mabel!_

“Dipper!” Dipper’s eyes flew open and he sat up, breathing hard. Mabel kneeled next to the bed, a scared expression on her face. “Dipper? You were calling for me.” Dipper stared at her, momentarily struggling to recall her name through the fog of fear. He took a deep breath, a hand coming up to cup his forehead.

“Sorry. It was nothing. Just a bad dream is all. Sorry I scared you.” Mabel gave him an uneasy look but stood up anyway.

“Ok, if you say so.” She said, walking out the door. “Um…call me if you need anything.” Dipper nodded then collapsed back onto the bed once Mabel was out of sight. He  
absentmindedly scratched at his right foot as he tried to remember his nightmare. Bill suddenly walked in and gave Dipper a grin.

“Oh, you’re in a good mood now?”

“I gotta say kid; you’ve got quite the voice. I could hear you from outside.” Dipper frowned at Bill and harrumphed. Still grinning, Bill drifted over to the bed, attempting to climb onto it. He tripped and abruptly collapsed on top of Dipper who squeaked in surprise. He felt his breathing quicken and his heart race as Bill’s bodily warmth slowly seeped through.

“Bill, get off me.”

“Nah.”

“Bill! Get the hell of me before I kick you off!”

“Alright, alright! Geez kid, relax. What’s got you all wound up?” Dipper sighed in relief when Bill climbed off him to lie down next to him instead. Dipper tried to look away as Bill peered into his face, grunting when Bill suddenly grabbed his face to turn it back to him. A smile slowly stretched across his lips and Bill laughed, “Aw kid, you blushing?” Which only caused Dipper to blush harder and shove Bill’s hand away.

“Get lost.” Was his only response.

~

Autumn in Gravity Falls was unlike anything Dipper was used to. He was used to gradually colder nights, orange hues slowly infecting leaves and the faintest whiff of decadent pumpkin pie. He certainly didn’t expect to wake up one day with goose bumps running down his arms and his nose being practically assaulted by the bitter stench of something burning. Concerned, he got up and went downstairs, arms wrapped around his body in attempt to preserve any remaining body heat. Entering the kitchen, Dipper visibly recoiled and pinched his nose as the burning smell hit him full blast. He could barely see anything through the smoke but could just about make out Grunkle Stan’s bulky form hunched over the stove.

“Godamnit!” Grunkle Stan swore and there was a clatter as something fell off the countertop. 

“Grunkle Stan wot’s habbenin?” Dipper asked, taking several steps back as his eyes began to water from the smoke. There was no reply and Dipper tried calling out again. Suddenly, Stan burst forth from the smoke, coughing and spluttering with something unidentifiable in hand. When he placed it on the table, Dipper peered over the rim and made a face at the bubbling black liquid inside. “Grunkle Stan?”

“Dipper go open up all the doors and windows otherwise we’ll all die of gas poisoning or something.” Dipper quickly obliged and after a couple of minutes, the smoke had mostly cleared up. Grunkle Stan sunk into a chair with a loud sigh and Dipper raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Mind telling me what just happened and why you nearly tried to suffocate everyone in this house?”

“Geez kid way to underestimate me like that. If I wanted to suffocate you I would have done it in your sleep not like this. Ah, I’m just kidding don’t give me that look. You see, I was trying to make Stancakes, pumpkin edition but I think I put in a little too much armpit hair and it caught on fire. Nothing big.” Dipper made a face at the mention of armpit hair and shook his head. The stairs creaked behind him and he turned back in time to see Mabel leap into the room. Her smile faltered and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Stancakes.” Dipper said before she could ask and she snorted. “Yeah I know. How about we all get some proper food over at Greasy’s? I’ve never had a chance to taste some of Lazy Susan’s pumpkin pie.” Stan begrudgingly agreed while Mabel squealed with excitement and raced upstairs. Just before Dipper headed up too, Stan growled,

“Don’t let that demon out your room.” Dipper rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. Grunkle Stan appeared to be in a better mood than before and Dipper didn’t want to risk another punch-up. As Dipper entered the room, Bill pushed himself up on his arms and turned to Dipper, peering at him through sleep-blurred eyes. Dipper snorted at the nest of hair on Bill’s head as he pulled out a few articles of clothing.

“Where’re you going?” Bill asked, barely suppressing a yawn. Dipper froze, ransacking his brain for a suitable lie.

“Out with Cynthia.” Bill’s face immediately darkened. 

“Oh? What for?” He kept his tone cool and composed and if it weren’t for the furrow of his brows, Dipper would’ve believed that Bill didn’t buy the lie.

“Breakfast. You wanna join?” Dipper was riding on the assumption that Bill wasn’t particularly fond of Cynthia and wouldn’t want to come along with.

“No. I’ve got some business to take care of over in the Mindscape and don’t have time for your useless chatter.” And with that he fell back into the pillow. Dipper smiled to himself and got changed.

 

“We’ll have two slices of pumpkin pie.” Stan ordered, earning a confused look from the twins.

“Um, Grunkle Stan, there’re three of us.”

“You two can share.” Grunkle Stan said, ignoring the twins’ cry of protest. Not long after, the pies arrived and they heartily dug in, Mabel loudly making appreciative hums.

“Thif if the beft bumkin bie I’ve efer had!” She said through a mouthful of food. Dipper swatted her with the spoon when crumbs when flying out her mouth and suddenly, it became an all-out utensils war. Dipper noticed Stan on the phone out of the corner of his eye.

“Who’re you calling Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked, yelping when a fork jabbed him in the arm.

“No one. Don’t worry about. Hey who wants more pie?” Both twins cheered in unison and quickly ordered another whole pie to which Stan kept curiously quiet about. When the pie arrived, Mabel didn’t even bother to cut out a slice, instead taking a chunk right from the middle. She stuck her tongue out at Dipper’s protests who spitefully took a large chunk from the middle as well. From there, it was a competition on who could eat the most in the shortest amount of time. Grunkle Stan watched them with a bored expression but his eyes held the tell-tale softness of fondness. 

It was unnoticeable at first, the little tremors that went through the table. That’s why no one expected the windows to shatter and the ceiling to crack when it did. Screams erupted from the diner and shouts of ‘get down’ were barely heard over the tumbling of debris. The Pines dived under their table, Mabel bringing the plate of pie down with her and earning an angry look from her brother. She shrugged and shrieked when a large piece of the ceiling fell on the table above them. As quickly as it had arrived, the earthquake was gone and people began to tentatively peer out from under the shelters.  
Dipper noticed that Grunkle Stan had an uncharacteristically worried look on his face and kept checking his phone while glancing at the car.

“Grunkle Stan? Do you know something about this?” Stan’s lies fell on deaf ears when Dipper’s eyes caught his. That guilty look was all he needed to know. “Grunkle Stan, what have you done?” Mabel looked between Grunkle Stan, who had now regained his composure, and Dipper with a fearful expression on her face.

“What, you’re blaming me now kid? Why is everything suddenly my fault? What did I ever do?” The screen of the phone flashed briefly and before Stan could hide it, Dipper caught a glimpse of an all too familiar name.

“Stanley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not my best chapter. I don't know what's going on here. It's like I was holding several bowls of emotions and I tripped and they all just mixed together in one big confusing mess. Once again leave a kudos (maybe not on this chapter...) and a comment with your opinion!


	11. I Banish(?) Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there'd be two chapters today! :D

As they neared the Mystery Shack, the inhuman screams became more prominent, slicing through the calm of the autumn air. Dipper grit his teeth against the sound while Mabel pressed the palm of her hands against her ears. Grunkle Stan was seemingly unfazed as he drove but Dipper noticed how tightly Grunkle Stan was gripping the wheel, his knuckles threatening to come through. 

As soon as the car stopped, Dipper jumped out and burst into the house just in time for another scream to start up. He clutched his head with a groan as it throbbed angrily. His vision swam but even then he could see two figures, one on its knees with its head thrown back before another broad-shouldered man. As the scream died off and his vision stilled, Dipper saw his grandpa standing before Bill, a book in hand, and his other arm oustretched before him. Where is hand ended, a glowing blue dome started, encasing Bill. Runes criss-crossed the dome, and they glowed white. Inside, Bill was howling, his hands curved into claws and Dipper grimaced when he noticed that the flesh had peeled off and was exposing bone. Similarly, Bill’s chest had opened, the strips of muscle resembling flower petals in their arrangement. Dipper stood there in shock as Stanley continued to chant the dead language. 

“NO!” Came a high-pitched shrill and suddenly, Stanley had gone sprawling towards the floor, Mabel clinging onto him. As soon as he had moved, the dome disintegrated and Bill’s howl ended in a sickening gurgle. He gave Dipper one last look before collapsing to the floor. Still, Dipper stood there, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. 

“Mabel!” Grunkle Stan cried, running over to her.

“What have you done?” Came a low murmur as Stanley slowly stood up. “What have you _done_?”

“I-I-”

“Do you have any idea of what chaos you’ve just unleased? How could you be so stupid?” Grunkle Stan cautiously stood up and pushed Mabel behind him.

“Easy brother.”

“Don’t you ‘easy’ me Stan.” Stanley hissed. “I told you to keep those kids preoccupied and what do you do? You let them come charging in here and ruin the ritual. I was so close as we-” All the colour drained from Stanley’s face and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he collapsed into Grunkle Stan’s arms.  
“Mabel, help me carry your grandpa up to my room. Dipper, you stay here and watch Bill, I’ll be right down.” Dipper nodded dumbly and watched as the two disappeared up the stairs. His eyes drifted back to Bill’s still figure, the only sign of life being the shallow rise and fall of his shoulders. An alarming amount of blood was steadily pooling around Bill’s body. Trembling, Dipper sank to his knees and shuffled towards Bill, stopping just before the blood. _Dipper what’re you doing?_ He asked as his hand extended towards Bill’s blonde head, now dyed red from the blood.

“Dipper!” Grunkle Stan shouted and Dipper snatched back his hand, scrambling to stand up. “Dipper I need you to do something important. Dipper flinched away from Grunkle Stan’s intense stare. “I need you to read a paragraph from this page.” He said, holding up a tattered, leather-bound book. “It’s the only way to keep Cipher under checks before your grandpa regains his energy. I have a feeling he won’t be waking up all smiles and sunshine, you get me?” Dipper’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“I can’t, I don’t know how.”

“Sure you do. You’ve been in Gravity Falls for how long? Don’t be telling me you can read a few words of Latin.” Despite his light-hearted tone, Dipper could see the slight trembling in Grunkle Stan’s hands. He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed hard before slowly nodding. “That’s my nephew.” Grunkle Stan laughed and shoved the book into Dipper’s chest before heading up again, saying something about checking up on Stanley. Dipper stared at the book and felt his throat close up. He glanced back over at Bill before taking another deep breath and taking a step closer.

“D-Diabolum, qui cum evaserit de puteo somniorum profundissimo inferno.” He squinted at the writing, so messily scrawled he could barely make heads or tails of it. Nonetheless, he attempted to read it anyway, ignoring the risks of mispronouncing a word. “Adiuro vos in omnibus! Absit tibi in perpetuum. Prohibitio anima abusum vel aliud vas spiritus Spiritus Sanctus est. Adiuro vos! Adiuro vos!” A blue light gradually illuminated the room before he was suddenly engulfed in a blinding bright light. An inhuman screech filled the air, cutting straight into Dipper’s brain. He found himself on the floor, groaning as the throbbing subsided and the light slowly faded away. He attempted to squint past the light and gasped when he saw Bill floating in the middle of the room, both eyes glowing white. Blood from the pool levitated in forms of drops, suspended in the air around Bill who oddly, was no longer dyed red.

“Dominumque novum hoc famulam sum. Nos teneamur usque ad mortem. Unum corpus sumus. Sanguine tuo est sanguis meus. Carne vestra caro mea est. Ira mea est ira tua. Iniquitatem meam malitia tua odii mei venenum In.” The voice echoed throughout Dipper’s brain, the tone incomprehensibly deep. He had found it near impossible to understand thanks to the pain and the warped tones. Suddenly, the light in Bill’s eyes faded and he fell out the air, landing with a crunch onto the blood-soaked ground. Dipper winced when he felt pain blossom on his back. He barely noticed when he felt soft hands grasp at his cheeks and tilt his face to meet his sister’s. 

“Dippper! Oh my god what happened? Wait, nevermind that. Are you okay?” Dipper nodded and he noticed her visibly relax before pulling him into a hug. A groan sounded behind her and Mabel whipped around, placing her arms out protectively around Dipper. “Is that… Bill?” Dipper nodded again, not trusting his voice to speak. Mabel slowly approached Bill, tip-toeing over the pool of blood before crouching down beside him. “Dipper! Bill’s hurt! We’ve got to help him!”

“No one’s helping Bill.” The twins turned to see Stan standing stern-faced by the stairs, his arms folded over his chest. 

“But Grunkle St-”

“No one.” He repeated a note of authority in his voice. Dipper noticed Mabel falter before a determined look crossed her face. He knew what that meant. 

“Grunkle Stanford Pines! Shame on you! How could you leave a poor defenceless boy to bleed out.”

“Defenseless!” Grunkle Stan spluttered but was quickly cut off by Mabel.

“Bill may be a demon, but don’t forget that at the moment, he is in someone _else’s_ body. I don’t think they’d appreciate it very much if we returned it all scratched up and bruised. Not to mention I have it half in mind to just take Bill and go to Pacifica’s.” Grunkle Stan hesitated, his eyes flickering between Mabel’s defensive stance and Bill’s prone figure. His sigh was enough for Dipper to know that Mabel had won.

“Fine. I don’t want him ruining more of my expensive floorboards. Just get him out of my sight you hear?” He turned away grumbling and trudged upstairs. A victorious smile curved Mabel’s lips and she beckoned Dipper over. 

“C’mon bro-bro. Help me carry him to the bathroom.” Dipper wanted to protest but something stopped him. Be it Mabel’s pleading eyes of Dipper’s sympathy for Bill, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was going over to help.

~

“Ok bro-bro. Imma go now.” Mabel cheerfully said as Dipper gave her an incredulous look. “What, you can’t seriously expect me to help you undress and wash him? I’ll let you have all the fun this time.” She winked and ran out, her cackle ringing in Dipper’s ears. Dipper glanced over at Bill lying in the tub and felt his cheeks heat up. He frowned, trying to stop any stray thoughts from poisoning his brain. He rolled up the sleeves of his flannel and began to quickly unbutton Bill’s pyjama. 

_He’s so pale._ Dipper thought worriedly. He slipped the shirt off and his eyes widened when a thought hit him. _His chest is completely fine._ Dipper was pretty sure that it was an open cavern half an hour ago. He grabbed Dipper’s hands, shock rendering him speechless when not even a scar flawed the smooth surface of his fingertips. Dipper dropped Bill’s hand, running his own through his hair in disbelief. He stood there for a few moments, attempting to slow his thoughts and with a sigh, continued undressing Bill. He hesitated over Bill’s briefs and in the end, decided to keep them on. Though Bill may not have had an issue with privacy, frankly, Dipper did.

Warm water wet Bill’s hair, a red river rushing towards the drain. Dipper squirted some shampoo onto his hand and began to carefully massage it into Bill’s hair. Dipper chuckled to himself as he thought fondly back to his childhood days where Mabel had begged him to wash her hair. He couldn’t help but compare Bill’s soft, relaxed face to that of Mabel’s as a child and Dipper felt a small desire of parental protection. Red rivulets trickled down Bill’s face and Dipper gently wiped them away. His fingers hovered over Bill’s cheek and he began poking each freckle that spattered like stars on Bill’s nose and cheeks. Dipper drew back when Bill snuffled, and Dipper frowned at his hand before resuming hair-washing. He propped Bill up against the end of the bathtub where Dipper sat and reached for the sponge. Dipper began to gently scrub at Bill’s arms and shoulders before edging downwards. Too methodical and relaxing was the task that all of Dipper’s embarrassment melted away and he focused purely on cleaning Bill.

At last when Bill’s entire body was covered in suds did Dipper step out the tub and turned on the shower head to low, washing off all the soap. He was pleased to find the water ran clear turned off the water. Pulling a towel off the hook, he began drying Bill off, ruffling his head and patting down his arms. When Bill was somewhat dry, Dipper considered calling for Mabel but ultimately decided it would be quicker to just pick Bill. Besides, he couldn’t be that heavy right? Unfortunately, Dipper was proved horribly wrong when he attempted to carry Bill in his arms, only to scramble desperately when he felt the other man’s body slip from his grasp. Dipper let out a sigh of relief when he affirmed a secure hold on Bill’s body. _Geez Bill why’re you so damned heavy._ He kicked the door open and threw the towel onto the bed where he lay Bill on top. It was then that he noticed that Bill’s underwear was still sopping wet. 

Dipper frowned and chewed at the inside of his lips, glancing back at the shelf of clothes. With a sigh, he pulled a pair of boxers from the shelf and began to slide Bill’s wet ones off. He tried to keep his eyes averted which proved to be very difficult when he tried putting the clean pair on. After much struggle and flustered flailing, Dipper managed to get Bill in the new pair and chucked the wet pair into the laundry basket. He sank down onto the floor with a groan, resting his head and arms on the spot next to Bill’s shoulder. Dipper frowned at Bill, annoyance suddenly flaring in him at all the trouble Bill had caused. He reached out and pinched Bill’s cheek. Then he flicked Bill’s nose and poked at Bill’s closed eyes. Bill simply wrinkled his nose before turning to face the wall. Dipper suddenly realised how exhausted he was and didn’t have the energy to keep his eyes open let alone move. For once, he let sleep take over and stayed by the side of the bed, his and Bill’s soft breathing eventually coming in sync with one another.

He was awoken by Mabel’s none-too gentle shaking of his shoulder and whatever nightmare that had been creeping up on him quickly drew back. A smug grin twisted her lips and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Too tired to elbow her, Dipper settled for a glare instead as he pushed himself off the bed, the resulting creak earning a disgruntled sigh from Bill. They tiptoed quietly out the room and no sooner had Dipper shut the door did Mabel begin bombarding him with questions.

“Oh my gosh you two are so a thing now right? You have to be! Did you see Bill naked? What was it like? You fell asleep next to him too! Oh my gosh you are SO adorable Dipper, and for once I’m not talking about your sneezes though they’re very cute too!”

Dipper glanced nervously back at the closed door and quickly began pulling Mabel away by her elbow. She continued with her flurry of questions and it was only when they reached the living room downstairs did she stop. Dipper sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair.

“Look Mabel, nothing happened ok? I washed the blood off Bill WITH his underwear on, put him in the bed and I don’t know, I guess I must’ve been pretty tired or something because I somehow ended up on the bed. Nothing more. And can you cut it out with the sneezes?” As Mabel rolled her eyes and heaved a long mock sigh, Dipper attempted to keep his mind from straying to a constellation formed by light freckles.


	12. Grandpa Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo all! Yeah I'm late sorry! I was kind of stuck on what to write next but it is now 00:27 and I have completed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment with your opinion below. Cheers!

The twins silently entered Grunkle Stan’s room, sharing a look at their Grunkle’s hunched over form by the bed. Mabel walked ahead while Dipper lingered at the door, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with this particular situation. Grunkle Stan jumped when Mabel gently placed her hand on his shoulder and his uncharacteristically worried expression was quickly chased away by his typical, nonchalant look. It was a defensive mechanism Dipper was all too familiar with. Mabel must’ve whispered something because Grunkle Stan suddenly sighed and shook his head. Curious, Dipper joined the two.

“No but it was my fault wasn’t it?”

“Mabel sweetie, look, don’t worry about it all right? Dipper dealt with it and once my brother wakes up, we’ll figure it out from there. He’s fine, just a little drained. Why don’t you and Dipper go watch T.V or whatever young adults do nowadays? Shoplift if you have to just try to stay out of trouble, got it?” Dipper bit back a retort about his Grunkle’s contradictory sentence and nodded instead. Mabel on the other hand, frowned and shook her head.

“No. I want to take care of Grandpa Stan; I’m the best at this. Remember when Dipper broke his arm?” Dipper winced as his mind flashed back to that time he had sprained his arm. His grunkle had told him to man up and go chop some wood. Needless to say, Dipper ended up back in the hospital with a fracture. Grunkle Stan grumbled under his breath but complied when Mabel began shooing both him and her brother out. As soon as they were outside, Grunkle Stan immediately went downstairs and moments later the sound of the fridge being ransacked could be heard. Dipper descended as well and was surprised to say the least when he saw his grunkle sitting by the table with a beer can in hand. Dipper knew for a fact his grunkle had eschewed from alcohol in favour of keeping a fit-well, fitter-body. 

“Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked, a little timidly. “Grunkle Stan?” He repeated when he got no answer and was met with weary eyes. “What did you have me chant exactly? I understood a few words here and there but it wasn’t enough for me to really make heads of tails of it.”

“Banishment.” Grunkle Stan sighed, taking a long sip of his drink. “You’ve banished the damned triangle. In a couple of hours, he should be expelled from that borrowed body and prevented from ever taking another for as long as the spell lasts, which is as long as you live. He’ll be thrust back into the Mindscape in the meantime as well. That spell took a lot out of him.” Grunkle Stan suddenly gave Dipper a curious look. “That being said, are you ok kid?”

“Yeah, fine. Why?” His grunkle was silent for a few moments before shaking his head.

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Dipper shrugged and walked over to the fridge, enjoying the puff of cool air as he opened it and retrieved a beer can and sat down next to his grunkle. “I keep forgetting how old you are now.” His grunkle chuckled. “It seems like only yesterday you were the same annoying brats running around and getting into trouble. You’re still annoying and as proven you are capable of getting into _worse_ trouble now but you sure aren’t kids anymore.” Dipper smiled fondly at the memory and the two swigged their beers in nostalgic silence.

There was a sudden crash and the two looked up at the ceiling above them. Muffled cursing could be heard and they shared a look. As the stood up, the sound of a door slamming open reached their eyes and moments later, Stanley was charging downstairs, a wild look in his eyes.

“Where is he?” He roared. “Where the hell is that damned bastard?”

“Hey, calm down there.”

“WHERE IS HE?” Panicked, Dipper briefly glanced up at the position of his room before darting his eyes back. To his horror, his grandpa had noticed and without an instant’s hesitation, he ran back upstairs, Dipper chasing after him. For the second time that day, his grandpa was tackled to the floor, this time with a heavier body weighing him down.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’ve already done it.” Dipper felt his grandpa freeze underneath him.

“What?”

“I did it. I read the incantation. I’ve banished him or whatever.” Cautiously, Dipper began to ease up off his grandpa and to his relief, was not rewarded with a fist to  
the face or worse. Instead, Stanley sat up, staring at Dipper incredulously. 

“Y-you must be joking. Tell me you must be joking.” Stanley’s eyes widened when Dipper shook his head. “No, you _must_ be. That was an extremely powerful spell. For you to have read it just like that...” And just like before, Dipper was the centre of an inquisitive gaze. “How do you feel?” Dipper shrugged.

“Fine I guess. I mean, I feel great that I was able to banish an all-powerful dream demon but other than that.” Dipper was pleasantly surprised when Stanley’s stern face broke into a smile. He was even given a pat on the back once his grandpa had stood up.

“That’s the Pines for you. Each seems each generation is just getting better and better. Well, now that that’s all been done, I suppose it’s time for me to head off again.”

“But you just got here!” The two men turned back to see Mabel standing in the middle of the hall, her lips pursed in a pout. “You can’t be leaving already!”

“Ah, well you know. I’ve got things to do, business to take care of. I had to suddenly drop everything when I got my brother’s call so things are all hectic at home. I’ve got to go. Sorry kid.” Dipper was disappointed to hear that his grandpa was leaving so soon as well. He had never got the chance to really talk to his grandpa and now that he had seen a glimpse of his grandpa’s book… Well, needless to say, his curiosity had been piqued.

“Don’t tell me you’re leaving so soon?” Grunkle Stan asked as he shuffled up the stairs.

“I’m afraid so. As I was just explaining to the two of them here, I’ve got loose ends to tie up back at home.”

“Back at home? What about the loose ends you’ve got to tie up back here? C’mon Stan, stick around won’t ya? As much as you grate on my nerves, the kids are excited to see you. They haven’t seen you ever since you came out that portal ten years ago. I’ll bet that they have a lot of things to say.” At that, he glanced at 

Dipper who gave him an appreciative smile. Stanley sighed, and scratched the back of his head before nodding.

“All right. I guess I can stay for a bit.” Mabel squealed and flung herself at her grandpa who whipped around and smacked her to the ground. 

“Whoops. Sorry. Old habits die hard.”

~

“Cheater!”

“What? How can you accuse me of such a thing?”

“Because you’re your grunkle’s griece!”

“Griece isn’t a word!”

“It is now!”

Dipper watched his sister and grandpa bicker over the table, the cards practically spilling out of their hands from their exaggerated petulant actions. His grunkle sat next to him hiding his devious smile behind his fanned out cards and his body shaking with barely restrained laughter. Dipper immediately knew that this had all been a ploy for his grunkle to entertain himself with Mabel’s antics during poker.

“Soul of a devil I see!”

“The only devil around here is Bill and he’s…” The room fell into silence as Mabel trailed off, her gaze drifting down to her cards.

“I’ll uh, go get some more OJ.” Dipper coughed awkwardly, desperately wanting to remove himself from the current situation. He sighed upon leaving the room and was about to head over to the fridge when something stopped him. He frowned when he failed to describe the feeling. He glanced up at the stairs and his primary objective was abandoned as he climbed up the stairs, towards his room. Cautiously opening the door he peered inside and started when he saw Bill sitting up in bed. Bill sat slightly hunched over, staring blankly at the bed space before him. He whipped his widening gaze to Dipper.

“Pine Tree?” He peered at Dipper reached out to the desk next to him, extracting a mechanical pencil. Without warning, he stabbed it into the back of his hand. A moment later, Dipper yelped as a shot of pain raced through his hand and the two stared at each other in aghast shock. “Kid, what did you do?” Dipper couldn’t respond, merely opening and closing his mouth. “What did you do?” Bill’s voice rose rapidly in volume, an echo now trailing after his words. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” Bill’s eyes shifted to red and his arms were engulfed in blue flames as the room started to shake and objects began toppling over, which distracted Dipper from a blossoming warmth in his chest.

Dipper ducked as a lamp was thrown at his head, smashing against the door which a second later was flung open as the rest of his family entered. Without an instant’s hesitation, his grandpa pulled out a weapon from his belt and fired it at Bill, releasing a net which promptly wrapped itself around Bill’s shaking body. Bill screamed above the sizzling of skin as the enchanted net burned into him. Dipper too was forced to one knee as a searing pain ran along his arms and torso. Despite that, objects still flew around the room; the wind from its speed pulling at everyone’s clothes and hair. 

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Bill howled as Grandpa Stan quickly approached him, some equipment in hand. Pulling out his book, he began to chant, his own eyes glowing blue as he commanded chains to disentangle from his side and wrap themselves around Bill. His family continued to watch speechlessly as he pulled out a tangle of pendants and necklaces which he put around Bill’s neck, narrowly avoiding the demon’s sharp teeth as he attempted to snap at the man’s hand. Lastly, he pricked his finger and using the blood, wrote some sort of indistinct symbol onto a piece of paper which he slapped onto Bill’s face. Bill’s voice broke off into a gurgle and he slumped over, all the projectiles in the room suddenly dropping from the ceiling. The wind stopped as well and Dipper could finally hear the heavy breathing of his Grandpa who suddenly stumbled forward. Mabel pushed past Dipper to support her grandpa whom gave her a grateful smile. Dipper still kneeled there, gasping for breath, the pain finally subsiding.

“Grandpa Stan, we need to talk.” Dipper panted, standing up shakily. His grandpa looked at him with weary eyes before sighing.

“Downstairs. Kitchen table.” Dipper hesitated briefly before nodding and coming over to the other side of his grandpa and supporting some of his weight. They half carried and half walked with heir grandpa downstairs to the table. He settled into the chair with another sigh, wiping the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Dipper waited, tapping his foot impatiently and keeping his stare on his grandpa.

“I bound him temporarily. The binding will hold out for another couple of hours and by then, Bill should no longer be in possession of the body.”

“I know that. I don’t care about the binding; I want to know what was written in the book, the page I was reading.”

“Isn’t it obvious? It was a banishing spell.”

“Then explain why Bill and I are sharing pain.” Everyone’s heads snapped up and they all stared at Dipper.

“What?”

“Earlier, when I came into the room, Bill picked up a pencil and stabbed himself in the hand with it. Barely a moment later, I felt pain in my hand where he had stabbed the pencil. And during the binding. Remember when Bill’s skin was burning? Well so was mine. So I’ll ask you again Grandpa Stan, what spell was I reciting?”

“You recited a banishing spell. Or so you would’ve if you hadn’t fucked up and read it wrong, binding yourself to the damned demon instead!” Dipper flinched. “You’re more incompetent than I thought. Not only has your sister screwed up by breaking the spell, but you practically stuff salt into the gaping wound by fucking up the simple spell. I can’t believe how someone could fuck up so royally! How you two are related to me I don’t know but I can definitely see the resemblance to my brother.”

“Hey, why am I getting yelled at?”

“Because you've always fucked everything up for me and now I’m pulled into this fucking mess as well! You know what, no. I’m not sticking around to clean up after you. I’m going home.”

“You can’t!” Mabel cried, grabbing her grandpa’s arm.

“Get off me! And of course I can.”

Mabel shook her head. “Please! You know what to do! You’ve fought with Bill before and just now that whole binding thing. You know way more than Dipper does and he spends most of his time locked up in his room and researching.”

“Not my problem kid.” He said, attempting to stand up only to be pulled back down by Mabel.

“Please.” She repeated, her bottom lip quivering as tears welled up in her eyes. Dipper watched as his grandpa froze up; eyes darting uncomfortably around before coming back to Mabel’s tear filled ones. He slowly watched his grandpa’s resolve crumble to dust in light of Mabel’s soft pleas.

“I-” He cleared his throat. 

“I’m scared.” Aaaaand there was the finishing blow. 

“All right. All right. Don’t cry anymore, c’mon, chin up kid.” Mabel brightened immediately and she squealed before embracing her grandpa and practically squeezing the life out of him. Dipper and his grunkle shared an amused look. No one could best Mabel when it came to acting.

~

“Contrary to your beliefs, I actually have very little knowledge on demon bindings to a _person_. Demon bindings themselves are frequent enough but the binding to a soul is in fact very rare. Only a few cases have been documented and the end result is either the human is killed or they go mad.”

“What?” Dipper cried but was promptly shushed by his grunkle.

“Can you reverse it?”

“It’s certainly possible provided you’re willing to part with a piece of your soul.” Dipper groaned and dropped his head onto the table surface. “Other than that, I don’t know of any other method. I’ve never been in a situation where someone needed to _un_ bind themselves from demon. In fact, I’ve never been in a situation where a human was bound to a demon in the first place.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “All of my books are back at home. I just need to pop over and-”

“We’ve got plenty of books here. You can go through those first.” Grunkle Stan said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. His brother frowned but nodded nonetheless. 

“Very well. Where’s your books then?”

“Mabel, sweetie, run down to my lab and grab some books will you? Stan, come up with me and help me bring down the books.”

“Sweetie?” Granpda Stan asked, smirking. His brother narrowed his eyes and walked off ahead, a chuckling figure following behind. Mabel sighed and went over to the vending machine, punching in the code.

“C’mon Dipper! Let’s get rid of this demon!” Dipper smiled at her and they descended to the lab downstairs. No longer in use, it had degraded to decrepit machinery and a thick layer of untouched dust had settled over every surface. Faded papers lay strewn about the rooms and stacked up in precarious towers. Mabel wrinkled her nose at a particularly foul box of leftover cereal.

“How’re we going to find anything in this mess?” Dipper asked, gingerly picking up a crusty rag and quickly tossing it aside.

“Look for a pile of dust! Grunkle Stan never touched those books even before Grandpa Stan arrived!” Dipper chuckled and began sifting through the junk. Many things caught his eye and he briefly considered pocketing the trinkets before deciding against it. Silence had settled in the air save for the occasional shuffling of feet and furniture.

“Dipper?”

“Yeah?”

“I wasn’t acting when I said I was scared you know. I really am scared Dipper.”

“Of what? Bill? You saw what Grandpa Stan did. I don’t think he’ll be causing us any trouble.” But Mabel was shaking her head.

“I’m not scared _of_ anything, well, except maybe Claymation, but anyway! I’m scared _for_ you Dipper. I know what Bill’s capable of and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Dipper softened, crossing the room to pat his sister on the back affectionately. She offered him a weak smile and he outstretched his arms.

“Bring it in.” Giggling, she hugged him, tight. “Hey, nothing’s going to happen to me ok? We’ll find these books, figure out how to unbind Bill and go back to our normal lives.”

“I wouldn’t say normal but ok. That sounds good to me.” The pulled back, Dipper smiling at her before returning to his previous search spot. It was another fifteen minutes before they finally found what they were looking for, hidden in the corner under a dusty sheet. There were a _lot_ of books and even with the pile split between them, it was an arduous task bringing them back upstairs. By then, their grunkle and grandpa were sitting by the table, numerous books opened out before them.

“Took you long enough.” They grunkle huffed pushing a few books aside to make space for the new stack. “You kids go read on the floor. There’s no space for you.”

“But-”

“No butts but yours on the ground now shoo!” Grandpa Stan cracked a smile, one that surprised Dipper. He hadn’t realised the old man had the ability to pull certain muscles of his mouth upwards. Grumbling, the twins settled themselves on the hard ground and begin the gruelling parsing of the leather-bound books. Hours later they were still poring over books, eyes gritty and sore. Mabel yawned and stretched, frowning as she took in the heavy bags furrowed brows around her. She stood up and headed towards the kitchen, unnoticed by her other family members. Not long after, a decadent smell wafted under the noses of the men, snapping them out of their torpor. One by one, they filed into the kitchen where Mabel had her back to them, now placing eggs onto plates. 

“Eggs?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“Well someone was _supposed_ to go shopping today.” She handed Dipper two plates who gave her a confused look. She pointed upstairs and he frowned. “Human’s need food. Remember?” He sighed but complied and made his way upstairs. He nearly gasped when he entered the room. He guessed he hadn’t noticed how time had passed because he had not been expecting his room to be _black_. Inky darkness that no amount of light could permeate. It was suffocating and Bill’s presence pressed in on him from all sides, sending chills down his spine. He stilled, trying to catch the sound of Bill’s breathing but he was met with a harrowing silence. He flicked the light switch but the lamp didn’t light. _Shit._

“Bill?” No reply. “Bill?” He called again, trying to speak rather than squeak. He took a breath and began fumbling his way through the darkness, feeling like he was trapped in an inescapable game of blind man’s bluff. Cursing when he kicked the bedside table, he placed the plates down on its surface, directing his stare to where he presumed Bill was. Dipper’s heart was hammering in his chest as he reached out to grab Bill. He tensed when he grasped Bill’s shoulder but nothing happened. He shook Bill gently. He snatched his hand back when he heard growling and stood there barely breathing until he realised what the growling was. It was the growling of a hungry stomach. He relaxed.

“Bill? Turn the light back on so you can eat.” Again he was met with silence and by now Dipper was starting to become agitated. “C’mon Bill don’t be an ass. I know you’re hungry, I can hear your stomach growling.” When there was still no reply Dipper groaned and grabbed his plate. “Fine. Go hungry, see if I care.” Just as Dipper was about to exit, the light flickered back on with a whine of protest. He blinked against the sudden brightness and looked back. Bill still sat hunched over, his face hidden behind a curtain of hair. Dipper turned around and placed a hand on his hip. “Something to say?” Still Bill refused to speak. Dipper was about to walk off again when he heard another grumble and felt a spark of pity. Sighing, he shut the door and walked back over to the bed. He scraped up a spoonful of egg and held it out to Bill. “Look, I hate this as much as you do but frankly I don’t know what’ll happen if you keel over from starvation. The only way you’re eating is from being spoon-fed so open that big mouth of yours.”

Dipper was about to give up when Bill lifted his head. His eyes were screwed shut and sweat stuck his hair to his forehead. His complexion was unnaturally pale as well and small tremors ran through his body. Relieved, Dipper fed Bill who ate silently, never once opening his eyes. When every last piece of egg had been eaten, Dipper put the plate back down on the table and began working his way through his own plate of now cold eggs. A small mumbling reached his ears and he glanced at Bill.

“What?”

“I hate you.” Dipper’s expression soured and suddenly it was like he was chewing cardboard.

“Likewise.”


	13. Killjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know this chapter took quite a while but I've just looked at my chapter:word count ratio and I want to cry. I decided that 1,000 words per chapter is just too short. The new plan I want to try is longer chapters but also longer times between updates. Let me know what you think! If you like the new plan or prefer the older one.

“Can you lessen the bindings?” Grandpa Stan looked up at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Bill’s bindings. Can you, I don’t know, loosen them a bit or something? At the moment, he’s a burden.”  
Grandpa Stan furrowed his brows. “Absolutely not. That demon needs to be contained.”

“All right.” Dipper said coolly. “Then you can feed him, wash him, take him to the bathroom and let him sleep in your spot.”

“Kid’s got a point.” His grunkle said.

“You’re right. He is cumbersome. Dump him in the forest. We can bring him food every once in a while.”

“Are you crazy?” Mabel squawked, staring at her grandpa in horror. “We can’t just ditch him in the forest! He’ll get hurt.”

“He’s a demon. He’ll live.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“I’m not removing any binds kid.”

“Then you look after him.” As they argued, Dipper snuck around his grandpa and using the distraction slipped his hand into a jacket pocket. When it came up empty, Dipper was about to attempt the other one when his grandpa abruptly stood up. Panicked, Dipper shoved his hand into the other pocket and grabbed whatever he could before jumping back just as his grandpa whipped around and stormed off. He breathed a sigh of relief and waited until his grunkle ran off after his brother to show Mabel his spoils. 

“Dipper!” She giggled. “Grunkle Stan would be proud.” Dipper brought a finger to his lips before sneaking away back to his room. Bill had been unnervingly out of character all week and refused to open his eyes once. Dipper hadn’t minded. He finally got some peace and quiet, however he didn’t want to be stuck by Bill’s side 24/7 babysitting him. Dipper settled into the couch, retrieving his laptop and opening Google Translate. Unfortunately, there was no contents page and he groaned, thinking of the agonising hours ahead of him. Said hours later, he found the page he was looking for and quickly searched for an unbinding spell.   
“Catenulas ex alligans, e-ego præcipio tibi solvere tenant.” Bill’s head snapped up, eyes widening as the chains around him glowed and rattled before abruptly falling off of him. A lecherous smile soon curved his lips and his eyes flashed.

“Well, well, well Pine Tree. Have you taken pity on my unfortunate malaise soul?” Dipper snorted.

“One, you have no soul. Two, you’re a pain in my ass Bill. All I’m trying to do is make you a little more tolerable.” Dipper tensed when Bill laughed loudly, a harrowing undercurrent lacing his cackle. 

“By all means, continue.” Dipper tried to ignore Bill’s too wide grin as he attempted to identify the next binding.

“Capere autem retia invenit praedam, apprehendit solvere." Bill visibly cringed which Dipper assumed was from the net peeling away from him and falling limply in his lap. His assumptions were proven wrong.

“Kid you call that Latin? These binding must be pretty basic for this to work considering your pronunciation.”

“Whatever, as long as it works. What do those pendants do Bill? And that paper?”

“The pendants are sappy and the rune is a killjoy. Now then, since these ropes are off…” Bill eased out the bed, stretching with a low whine. “I will now promptly go commit suicide.”

“What!” Dipper barely had anytime to register Bill’s words before Bill smashed the stained window open and bent his legs, preparing to leap out. “NO!” Dipper flung himself at Bill, but it was too late, Bill had already sprung. At the last second, Dipper twisted his body and his flailing hand latched onto Bill’s ankle. The sudden pain in his shoulder was nothing compared to the piercing pain in his stomach moments later. He had managed to keep Bill from fully jumping out but that had resulted in Bill impaling himself on the glass shards. Dipper collapsed to the floor, clutching his throbbing gut. Bill chuckled weakly beside him, irritating Dipper further.

“Dipper!” Mabel cried, throwing the door open. “We heard you shouting! Oh my god!” She rushed to Dipper’s side. “Dipper are you hurt? What happened?” He shook his head and took in a shuddering breath. 

“Get Grunkle Stan.” He gasped, groaning when the motion sent a fresh wave of pain rolling off his stomach. Mabel nodded but didn’t move other than cupping her mouth to scream her grunkle’s name. Moments later, he arrived, somewhat out of breath.

“Jesus.” He said, coming over to the twins. “What happened?”

“Bill…he tried to jump out…stopped him…” Dipper bit back a groan, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and drawing blood. His grandpa appeared in the doorway and his expression darkened when he saw Bill. Roughly grabbing the back of Bill’s shirt, he yanked him back, which elicited screams of pain from both Bill and Dipper. Mabel glared at her grandpa who now lay Bill a little more gently on the bed. A large glass shard still protruded from Bill’s stomach and he glanced at Dipper who nodded. Without warning, he ripped out the shard and screams echoed in the room once more. No sooner was the shard removed; Bill bolted upright and made another dash for the window but was consequently tackled by Stanley. He still continued to thrash about violently, the shared pain deeply affecting Dipper.

“I told you not to remove the bindings and what do you do? You removed the bindings!”

“Can you not start this right now?” Mabel yelled back. “Just do something!” So her grunkle did. He leapt onto the bed and looped an arm around Bill’s neck, putting him in a chokehold and effectively cutting off his air supply. Dipper felt the same pressure around his neck and gasped, hands scratching at the hands that weren’t there. Just when Dipper’s vision was about to black out completely, the pressure disappeared and he sucked in a vital breath of air. For a while he sat there panting while Mabel rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Sorry kid, we needed to subdue him somehow.” Dipper simply nodded in reluctant understanding and rubbed at his sore neck. He winced when they rolled Bill onto his back. Bill’s entire front was dyed bright red as well as the spot on the bed he was lying on.

“He’s ruining all my furniture.” Grunkle Stan grumbled. “Looks like you two are on cleanup duty again.”

“Before that though,” Grandpa Stan said. “We need to find a way to make surer he doesn’t try to jump out another window. We might not be so lucky in catching him next time.” He started flipping through his book, his eyes scanning every page and until he found what he was looking for. He began chanting and Dipper felt a tingling sensation around his wrist. His eyes widened in horror as blue flames erupted on his wrist, circling it. Shrieking, he tried to put it out but it continued to burn. As the flames started to die down, they revealed glowing blue chains. Dipper watched in morbid fascination as the chains began to seemingly seep into his skin until it had completely melted into his wrist, leaving behind a black tattoo. He turned his wrist this way and that, noticing that the tattoo completely encircled his wrist.

“Grandpa Stan what was that?” Mabel asked a little fearfully, staring at Dipper’s new tattoo.

“Handcuffs, so to speak. Basically, Dipper and Bill are now chained together.”

“What! How is that any better than the last situation?”

“Well, you can leave the house now.” Dipper groaned and glared at Bill. Standing up, he took a step back, only to be yanked back. His tattoo briefly glowed blue and a glowing blue chain appeared, displaying the connection between him and Bill. Dipper’s expression morphed to one of horror.

“It’s only this short?”

“It’s for your own safety.”

“Safety my ass! How am I supposed to do anything like this? What if one of us needs the bathroom?”

“Cover your eyes.” That earned a barely restrained chuckle from Mabel who now became the target of Dipper’s death glare.

“C’mon Dipper. You know Grandpa Stan’s right. You’ve seen how you’re connection works. I don’t want to think what’ll happen if Bill offs himself.” Dipper knew they were both right but that only served to enrage him further and he yanked harshly on the chain, doubling over when a spike of pain run through his stomach. “Dipper!   
I’ll go get the first aid kit.” And Mabel rushed out the room. The Stan’s glanced at one another, sharing a caliginous look. Grunkle Stan inclined his head towards Dipper, a hard set to his jaw. His brother held the gaze for several moments before sighing and nodding. A look indicated that by no means was Stanley happy about what he was about to do.

Dipper looked up in time to see a faint glow of pink, faintly dimmed by his grandpa’s figure. The throbbing pain in his gut diminished and he cautiously approached his grandpa. When he got close enough, Dipper could see his grandpa’s outstretched palms hovering just above Bill’s gaping wound. The pink glow prevented Dipper from seeing deeper into the wound however he was thankful for the cover. A sheen of film pooled on his grandpa’s head and his teeth gnashed against one another. The light flickered and faded, leaving behind it a pink scar. Stanford clapped his brother’s shoulder and Dipper could tell that the gesture was to hold Stanley up more than anything. The twins left wordlessly, exiting just as Mabel burst into the room, red in the face and out of breath. She rushed to Bill’s side and pulled out the gauze only to pause when she noticed the scar. She looked at Dipper quizzically who simply said, “Grandpa.” She nodded and put back the gauze.  
“Wow.” she breathed, wide eyed at the scar. “It’s almost completely healed. Who knew Grandpa Stanley had heal-y powers too! Dipper! You think I can get him to teach me?” Dipper shrugged but she had already turned away, eyes bright with excitement. “I’ll go ask him now! You stay here with Bill.” Dipper snorted. _Like I can do much else._ He sighed and sunk to the floor, tilting his head back and briefly closing his eyes. He turned his head towards Bill, wanting to glare at him but having no energy to do so. He gently pulled on the chain, keeping the tension and staring at the materialization of the chain.

“Bill.” He called. “Bill wake up.” He felt his irritation grow. “Wake up.” He tugged on the chain. “C’mon, wake up already.” He yanked on the chain, frustrated by the lack of response. “Damnit Bill wake up!” This time, he pulled hard on the chain and Bill was dragged out of bed, landing with a _crack_ on his head. Dipper cringed but still Bill did not stir. Sighing, he crawled towards Bill and made a face. Bill lay sprawled, half on half off the bed, his golden hair fanning out around his head. He barely noticed as his fingers played with Bill’s hair, twisting the strands in between his thumb and forefinger. “Wake up.” He said a little more softly this time, his gaze drifting down to Bill’s parted lips. _What am I doing?_ The thought barely rose above the sudden brumes in his mind. He leaned forward, shifting slightly to balance himself on his arms which he placed on either side of Bill. _Stop_. His body ignored him, continuing to lean down until his breath was just brushing Bill’s nose. Just as his lips were ghosting across Bill’s, Bill’s hand shot up and grabbed Dipper’s chin. Dipper yelped in surprise, immediately jumping back and smacking Bill’s hand off. Bill stared up at him from the floor, an unreadable expression on his face. Wordlessly, he lifted his hand peered curiously at the tattoo. 

“Sly old man.” He muttered and gave his arm an experimental tug, chuckling softly when the tattoo glowed. He slid the rest of his body off the bed, spinning around to face Dipper, a Cheshire grin nearly splitting his face in two. “Well, well Pine Tree. Kudos to you kid, from preventing me from leaping to my death. You’re physically stronger than I had originally thought. Oh?” Bill glanced down and noticed the hole in his shirt in which a shining pink scar peeked through. “What a shame. I’m pretty sure I would’ve enjoyed the after-pain. Tell me Pine Tree, did you find it funny when I impaled myself with that glass shard?” Dipper narrowed his eyes and his hand instinctively went to his stomach, earning a guffaw from Bill.

“Why?”

“Hmm? Why what?” 

“Why did you jump?”

“Come now Pine Tree, the reasoning is quite obvious.” Bill sighed, as though disappointed. Then he smiled at Dipper, the normally warm gesture chilling on Bill’s face. “I’d rather die than be bound to you.” Dipper couldn’t help but flinch at that.

“I could say the same.” Dipper growled back, wondering why on Earth he felt just a tad bit hurt.

“Well then what’re you waiting for kid? Why don’t we both jump now?” Bill grinned, his eyes flashing dangerously. “The pain will only last an instant and then poof, you’re outta here!”

“And leave you to wreak havoc? Unlikely.” 

“Killjoy.” Bill pouted. Dipper rolled his eyes and stood up, tugging on the chain. “Where’re we going?” Dipper offered him no answer, instead pulling harder when Bill still hadn’t got it. He practically dragged Bill out, who squealed like a little child on a ride. The Stan’s were nowhere to be seen and neither was Mabel. Dipper headed straight to the fridge, scoffing when he found it empty. Rummaging through the cupboards, he pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl. It equally irked and unnerved him the way Bill watched his every move with such intensity. 

“Aren’t you going to offer me some?” Bill asked when Dipper sat down. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“No.”

“Tut tut tut Pine Tree. Is that any way to treat you valued guest?” Dipper snorted.

“You’re not a guest Bill. Guests are welcome. You’re not.”

“Funny. I seem to remember a certain someone allowing me into their house and giving me their caffeinated beverage.”

“You tricked me.” Bill slapped his hand to his chest, eyes widening in mock hurt.

“Me? Trick you? How could you accuse me of such a dishonest act?” Dipper couldn’t help the small smile the pulled at his lips and that only served to encourage Bill who grinned widely. Dipper whined in protest when Bill suddenly plucked the full spoon from his hand and instead popped it into his own mouth. He offered it back to Dipper who made a face.

“Gross man. I’m not putting that back in my mouth.” 

“Gross you say?” Bill began slobbering all over the spoon, sucking and licking and drooling at it. Dipper had recoiled at first but as he continued to watch, he felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight of Bill’s tongue running up the length of the spoon, flicking at the head. 

“Don’t you humans normally turn green, not pink when you’re disgusted by something?” Dipper was snapped out of his haze and scowled at Bill. Standing up to deposit his bowl in the sink, he just missed the curious expression Bill had on his face as he watched Dipper’s ears flush red.

~

It was only when Bill mentioned wanting to take a shower did Dipper remember the drawbacks of being chained together. He pulled back on the chain, preventing Bill from heading towards the shower.

“What the hell Pine Tree?”

“Can you just…not shower today?” Bill wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Absolutely not! This human body is disgusting enough as it is, the least I can do is make it slightly less horrible.

“Bill, you can’t! We’re still chained remember?” 

“And?”

“And it’s weird for two guys to like, you know, oh c’mon man, don’t make me spell it out for you!” 

“You humans and your illogical societal gender rules! Kid I’m a being of pure energy that just happens to be residing in a meatsack got it? I’ve already got what you’ve got and vice versa so it doesn’t matter if I see. Now quit your whining and let’s go.” Bill had to drag Dipper to the bathroom where he promptly got undressed. Dipper flushed slightly and turned away. Bill simply laughed as he took off his boxers and chucked them at Dipper’s head, who squeaked in surprise and disgust. Hearing the soft whoosh of the shower curtain, Dipper turned around and sat on the toilet seat, resting his elbows on his legs and cupping his face. Not long after, Bill began humming a little tune and Dipper snorted glancing at the shower curtain. Bill was silhouetted against the curtain and Dipper couldn’t help but stare. Even showering Bill exuded grace.

“No matter how hard you stare, you won’t magically burn a hole through the curtains Pine Tree.” Bill said and Dipper blushed, turning his head away and opting to glare at the wall.

“Just shut up and shower.” Bill laughed and continued his whistling. Dipper listened intently, trying to identify this clandestine tune but was unable to do so.

“What song is that?” He finally asked when his curiosity finally inundated him.

“Just a song my last victim was playing before I imploded him.” Dipper wasn’t sure whether to take it as a joke or not. Knowing Bill, it probably wasn’t.

“All done!” Bill exclaimed and promptly ripped back the curtains, a massive grin on his face. Dipper turned around only to yelp when he realised how exposed Bill was. He grabbed the towel and chucked it at Bill.

“Bill man, what the hell?”

“What?” Bill asked innocently, wrapping the towel around his shoulders. He sauntered past Dipper who did his best to avert his eyes and waved him off the seat. 

“Your turn.” He said a little too cheerily. Dipper shuddered but undressed nonetheless. He stopped when he felt Bill’s eyes on him and glanced over at the other man   
who was staring intently at Dipper. 

“Uh, do you mind?”

“Not at all!”

“Well I do. Close your eyes.” Bill rolled his eyes and huffed ‘drama queen’ under his breath but thankfully closed his eyes. Dipper resumed undressing and got into the shower, pulling the curtain back. He noticed Mabel’s toiletries were all opened and frowned.

“Bill, which shampoo did you use?”

“The pink one.”

“…Why?”

“It smells nice.” Dipper shook his head and reached for his own shampoo bottle. He couldn’t help but tense the entire time, fearing Bill would attempt to embarrass him further but thankfully Bill stayed still, humming the same tune over and over again. Dipper groaned when he realised he had forgotten to bring in a towel.

“Bill can you grab me a towel.” 

“Why of course Pine Tree.” Again that sickly saccharine tone. Dipper stuck his hand out and was handed a fluffy white towel. He briefly wondered if Bill had done anything but dismissed the idea. He had barely heard a peep from Bill nor had he seen Bill move once since he got in. Shrugging, he wrapped it around his waist. And shrieked. Bill cackled as Dipper whipped the towel off, his entire bottom half covered in a variety of fluids, ranging from shaving cream to toothpaste.

“BILL YOU ASSHOLE!” He roared and scrambled in just in time to see Bill making a run for a door. He proceeded to chase Bill out into the hallway, completely ignoring the face he was naked. A fact which was reaffirmed when Mabel’s shrill scream pierced the otherwise still air of Gravity Falls.


	14. No Homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed the chapter count drop but don't panic! I just added chapters together normally with every second chapter being add to the previous chapter. I really didn't like the word/chapter count ratio and desperately wanted to change it. Nothing else has changed really! Enjoy the rest of the story!

Dipper lay there with an extremely bellicose expression on his face. For the fifth time tonight, he had been abruptly jerked awake by the magical chain. His arm was pulled taut above his head and a throbbing pain in his shoulder was a painful reminder of what had awoken him. He snapped when his arm was jerked again and with a roar, pushed himself off the couch and pounced onto the bed. He shook bill none too gently who simply snored in protest. Dipper felt his anger ebb at the sight of an intrepid and churlish demon now lying haphazardly across the bed, with messy hair and spit drooling from his mouth. Dipper sighed and let go of Bill before running a hand through his hair. As much as the idea of sleeping next to the demon repulsed him, sleep still had too strong of a hold on him and he found himself collapsing onto the bed. _Just one night._ He thought before succumbing to the brumes of sleep.

Dipper had certainly not expected to wake to a heavy weight on his chest and a figure over his head. As he blinked the sleep away, the figure in question slowly came to focus and Dipper’s eyes widened. 

“Bill what the fuck?” He spluttered, shoving the laughing demon off of him. Bill casually rolled to the side before propping his head on one hand and flashing a sharp-toothed grin at Dipper.

“You realise you grind your teeth in your sleep? Also, you’re a lot more pleasant when you’re sleeping kid. All lying there vulnerable and easy to strangle. Although, I have to say, I prefer that disdainful look in your eye. Yes! That exactly!” Bill said gleefully when Dipper shot him a look. The thought that Bill had been watching him in his sleep sent a wave of fear and disgust rolling through Dipper. Bill only grinned wider, an indicator that he had felt some of it too. Dipper yawned and stretched his arms high above his head, unknowingly giving Bill a flash of stomach. Dipper grunted when Bill suddenly poked his stomach.

“My, you’re not quite as squishy as you used to be huh Pine Tree?” Dipper rolled his eyes and threw the blanket off him, easing off the bed. He was surprised to feel the chain tug and turned to see Bill still lying in bed and just watching him.

“Bill, get up.”

“Don’t wanna.” Dipper groaned and rubbed his temples, too tired to lose his temper.

“Bill, c’mon, I feel gross and hungry and I’m too tired to deal with your shit right now.”

“Gross?”

“Yeah gross. That’s normally how one feels when they’ve had to share a bed with a demon.”

“I’ll have you know that my hygienic condition is impeccable!” Bill sniffed indignantly. “Unlike you who showers once a week.”

“Do not!”

“Pine Tree I was practically suffocating in your stench last night.”

“I showered!” Bill rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping off his tongue as he ‘agreed’ with Dipper. Dipper flushed red from equal parts embarrassment and anger and with a frustrated groan, yanked at the chain. The look of surprise on Bill’s face was quickly chased away by a much darker look.

“Did you just _yank_ me Pine Tree?” He growled. Dipper felt his fear well up but continued glaring at Bill. “Bad move kid.” With a surprising amount of strength, Bill jerked on the chain, nearly sending Dipper sprawling onto the ground. Dipper narrowed his eyes at Bill. Oh it was _on_.

Half an hour later, they still were not properly dressed and the only difference now was that Bill was sporting a manic grin and a dislocated shoulder. They stood facing each other, both out of breath and in relative pain, one more so than the other.

“I gotta hand it to you kid. You’re stronger than I thought. Don’t get too cocky now though! A little dislocation never stopped me!” And with a maniacal cackle, Bill pulled at the chain with all his might and this time Dipper was swept off his feet and capulted right into Bill. They both went down like a sack of bricks. Dipper’s nose collided with Bill’s forehead and immediately a waterfall of blood began gushing out. Shrieking, Dipper pulled back and his hands immediately went to cup his nose. Bill curiously rubbed at his head and when he noticed the blood on his fingers, a Cheshire grin nearly split his face in two.

“Bill whab the fug?” Dipper cried when Bill stuck the bloodied finger in his mouth, a hum of appreciation rumbling in his chest. Dipper’s body ran cold when Bill opened his eyes and they briefly flashed blue. “Jesub you’re a creeb. Now can we go? Ib you habn’t noticed, I’m kinda bleeding.” Thankfully Bill went along with him when Dipper tugged on the chain this time. He rushed the bathroom and promptly shoved two pieces of tissue up his nose, and having to breathe through his nose instead. Unfortunately by now, Dipper’s entire front was soaked in blood and he groaned. _Whatever. I’m too tired and hungry to deal with this right now._ They headed downstairs where the older Pines twins and his sister were sitting, discussing over newspapers and coffee. They did a double-take when they saw Dipper.

“Jeez kid, what happened now?”

“Ask Bill.” Dipper growled, glaring at Bill who flashed him an innocent smile back.

“Can you two not go one day without beating each other up?” Mabel grumbled, earning a laugh from her two elders.

“Well Pine Tree just absolutely _insists_ on trying my patience. He seems to forget at times that I am a being of pure energy with no weaknesses.” At that Dipper snorted and rolled his eyes. “Do you need another painful reminder kid?” Bill snarled.

“Pendants, seal, chain yeah. Good luck with that reminder of yours.” Bill grabbed Dipper’s collar and yanked him up so that they were nose to nose. 

“Don’t underestimate me kid.” And for a second he thought Bill’s eyes flashed blue but that couldn’t have been possible right?

“Aw jeez will you guys just kiss already?” Mabel groaned. “I can feel the sexual tension from here.” Bill gave her a strange look while Dipper blushed slightly and pushed Bill’s hand off. Where Bill’s hand had been, there now was a very faint burn mark. Startled, Dipper glanced at Bill who gave him a disdainful look before joining the others at the table. There was a moment of awkward silence before Bill began rambling on some random topic of the other and Mabel relaxed, immediately joining in the conversation. Dipper noticed how both his grunkle and grandpa still had stiffness to their shoulders and really he couldn’t blame them. He automatically pulled out two bowls and set one in front of Bill who raised an eyebrow.

“Being courteous today are we?” Dipper ignored him and took a seat on the other side of Bill, next to his grunkle. He ate his cereal in relative silence, content to just listen to Bill and Mabel talk. Dipper would ask Bill the occasional question which some Bill would happily answer. Other times, he would ignore Dipper and continue chatting to Mabel. 

“Boy do I hate the cold.” Grunkle Stan grumbled, cracking his back. “It makes my bones go all funny and stiff.” His brother nodded in agreement and even Mabel  
chimed in with something regarding her ‘knitting knuckles’ as she called them.

“You humans are so delicate! A little cold and you all moan and complain.” Just at that moment, Bill sneezed and sniffled, glaring when Dipper laughed. 

“Technically, you’re human too now Bill.”

“Don’t call me that!” Bill warned. “I’m a demon who happens to currently inhabit a meatsack.” He sneezed again. 

“Apparently a weak one at that.” Mabel pointed out. “Why’re you only in sleeves and shorts Bill? Did Dipper not give you any of his warmer clothes?” She glared at Dipper when Bill shook his head. “Dipper! Don’t be cruel!”

“Cruel?” He spluttered. “Mabel, it’s impossible to be _cruel_ to a demon. A demon Mabel.”

“Dipper that is someone else’s body and I want it returned to them in mint condition do you hear me? _Mint_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will now go make a sweater for Bill. Because you know, he’s _cold_.” Dipper groaned as his sister stalked off towards her room. The Stan’s and Bill glanced at Dipper who raised a hand to them all.

“Don’t.” He sighed into his hand. After a while, Bill was about to tap him on the shoulder when Dipper suddenly shot up. “Let’s go get changed.” He didn’t even wait for Bill’s reply before he started dragging him upstairs, missing the look between the Stans. 

Dipper was rummaging through his clothes and randomly chucking things at Bill when his phone rang. Dipper watched in horror as Bill picked his phone up and answered. With a silent screech, he leapt at Bill who barely managed to keep the phone out of Dipper’s reach.

“Hello? Dipper? It’s Cynthia. I was just wondering what you were up to. I haven’t seen you all week and I was wondering if you want to hang out.” Bill narrowed his eyes at the phone. “Hello? Dipper?”

“Hey there toots! Unfortunately Pine Tree is a little… preoccupied right there but I’m sure he would love to ‘hang out’. What time and where?” 

“Oh that’s all right! Um, what about Greasy’s? It’s like, the only other place lol.” 

“See ya there!” 

“Bill what the hell man?” Dipper shouted when Bill ended the call.

“What’s ‘lol’?”

“Just a messaging thing. Anyway why did you say we were going?”

“I thought you like the girl.”

“Well, yeah but I can’t go! I’m stuck with you remember?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Well it is! I can show up with you in tow! What do I even say? Just, ‘Oh hi Cynthia. Yeah this is Bill Cipher the dream demon who is currently chained to me as a result of some magical mishaps. Don’t mind him though!’. Do you realise how insane that sounds?”

“But Pine Tree, you _are_ insane.” Dipper groaned and dug the heel of his palm into his eyes. “Your frustration amuses me.”

“All right I’ll go but can you just… not be a pretentious prick for once?”

“Of course!” Bill sang sweetly, fluttering his lashes at Dipper who shuddered in disgust. This was so going to bite him in the ass later.

~ 

He was right. Dipper Pines sat on the barstool, his finger idly tracing the rim of his drink as he observed the yellowing wallpaper, worn out couches and greasy table tops. Beside him, Cynthia gushed relentlessly over Bill, a permanent blush painting her cheeks. Bill sat next to her, an arrogant smirk on his face and charisma rolling off of him in waves. Dipper refused to look at Bill, knowing that the demon’s smirk was aimed directly at him. _Damn this demon._ Dipper knew it had been a bad idea although his expectations had not quite exactly matched the situation at hand now. He had expected Bill to humiliate at every turn, or scare off Cynthia or wreak some sort of havoc. He had certainly not expected the demon to _enchant_ the girl like so. He had her from the moment he said, “Name’s Bill Cipher.”

“So… Cynthia, how did you meet Pine Tree here?”

“Pine Tree? Oh! You mean Dipper! That’s quite clever!” She giggled and Dipper rolled his eyes. “I met _Pine Tree_ at his workplace actually!” Bill’s smile faltered briefly at the use of _his_ nickname. “How did _you_ meet him?”

“Let’s just say, he owes me.” Bill winked at Dipper who rolled his eyes and shook his head. If Cynthia noticed the exchange, she didn’t comment on it. 

“So Bill.” She practically purred as she leant forward. “Are you single?” Dipper practically choked on his drink. What had happened to the shy girl he had first seen?

“Single?”

“Are you like, seeing anyone?” Bill tilted his head curiously.

“Seeing? Well, I am always seeing Pine Tree. I have been for 10 years now.” Cynthia turned her surprised stare towards Dipper who looked just as dumbfounded. He wanted to strangle Bill.

“Dipper… I didn’t realise you swing that way.”

“I don’t.”

“But Bill-”

“We’re not okay? I have no idea why he said that. Don’t listen to him. He’s crazy. A demon.”

“Dipper it’s really okay, I’m not homophobic or anything.”

“I’M NOT GAY!” Dipper flushed bright red when all heads in the diner turned to him, some stares not exactly friendly. He slapped some money on the table and stormed out the diner, cursing Bill under his breath. Bill ran out after him, a frown twisting his features.

“Jeez kid what was that all about?” Dipper didn’t answer, still storming off towards the house. “Slow down!” Dipper ignored the tug on the chain, going even faster just to spite Bill. He yelped when he was jerked back harshly and glared at Bill who was looking at Dipper similarly. “Why’d you run out? I didn’t even finish my milkshake yet.” Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Why’d you tell her that?”

“Tell her what?”

“That you were seeing me? You’re not.”

“I’m seeing you right now.”

“Not like that!” Dipper spat, frustrated. “That you were _seeing_ me.”

“Boy, are you dumb. I just answered your question. I’m an omnipresent demon remember?” Dipper groaned, throwing his hands up in the air before stalking off again. “Oh _you’re_ frustrated? Kid how do you think I feel having to humour your spontaneous mood swings?” Dipper ignored him. They fell into a tense silence for the rest of the walk.

“Hey! Where’d you guys go…” She trailed off when Dipper stomped past her, Bill giving her a helpless look. “Dipper? What happened? Bro?” He ignored her and went to his room, attempting to slam the door in Bill’s face who deflected it with a light push.

“Can you get out of here?” Bill gave him a look, gesturing to both their wrists. Dipper groaned and lay back on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. There was a soft knock on the door and Mabel came in, worrying at her lip. “Dipper? What’s wrong.”

“Nothing.”

“Pine Tree over here is throwing another tantrum. A reasonable one however. I take delight in his dismay at my omnipresence.”

“What?”

“Thanks to Bill, Cynthia now thinks I’m gay and dating him.” Dipper glared at Mabel from under his arm when she sniggered behind her hand. “It’s not funny.”

“Um, it kind of is. But anyways, what did you say Bill?”

“She asked me if I was seeing him. I saw no reason to lie to her, if anything, she should know of my omnipresent abilities. They’re quite an amazing feat.” Bill bragged, puffing out his chest. “Pine Tree over here seems to have forgotten my warning years ago. I’m always watching.” This time Mabel did laugh great peals of laughter that squeezed tears out of her eyes. Bill and Dipper glanced at each other a little concerned by this outburst.

“Oh you silly silly boys! Jeez you make Stan’s soap pale in comparison to your dramas! Honestly Dipper, if you would just talk to Bill.”

Dipper snorted. “And waste precious oxygen?”

“Your words wound me Pine Tree.”

“Enough! Do I have to fix everything myself around here? Bill, do you know what Cynthia meant by _seeing_ Dipper.”

“I am not incompetent Shooting Star. I realise she clearly was referring to my omnipresence.”

“No Bill, she wasn’t. What she was asking was whether or not you and Dipper were dating.”

Bill wrinkled his nose. “Is that one of your silly human romance concepts? If that was the case, she needn’t have asked. I have no interest whatsoever in your asinine and antediluvian intimate behaviours. They’re a waste of time in my opinion.”

Mabel gasped. “Bill! Don’t tell me you’ve never had a crush!” 

“Mabel, he’s a snarky demonic asshole whose mirth is probably spurious.”

“Not to mention a being of pure energy. Besides, we demons do not experience such emotions.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fortunately love is non-existent in our gradient of emotions. We are offered only the seven deadly sins however many of us choose only a few to use.”

“So then, what did you pick?”

“I think I’ve told you enough, don’t you think? Now that that’s all sorted, I’ll have you know I found it rather unseemly that you would throw a fit over something so miniscule. Try to refrain from such tantrums while we’re chained. I don’t like being dragged around like your pet dog.”

Dipper cast his gaze to the ceiling, his face burning with shame. He didn’t know why he had gotten so heated up over it. It was just that the thought of being associated with someone like Bill… He shuddered in repulsion.

“Well then, now that that’s all done and sorted, I’m going to go down and make us all a cup of tea because you little bro, are acting cray-cray and need to calm yo nerves.” With that, she disappeared, shutting the door behind her. Dipper sat up on the bed and fidgeted awkwardly under Bill’s scrutinising stare.

“If you’re expecting an apology, don’t get your hopes off.”

Bill waved him off. “I don’t care about those sorts of formalities. I was just wondering what was meant by ‘gay’? I have a feeling it did not mean happy.”

Dipper sighed. Why did Mabel have to go so quickly? “It means I’m not a homosexual Bill.” Dipper sighed again when Bill cocked his head. “I’m not, I’m not into guys all right? I don’t swing that way.”

“So, you mean you wouldn’t participate in intimate gestures with a person of the same gender?”

“Yes! Exactly!”

“You have such a word for it? How stupid.” 

“Well it doesn’t concern you anyway and- where’re you going?” Dipper eyed Bill warily as he approached Dipper, an inscrutable expression on his face. “Uh, Bill?” Bill leaned in uncomfortably close and Dipper felt his breath hitch at the invasion of his personal space. _Is this some sort of dominance display? In that case, I won’t back down!_ Dipper willed himself to breath evenly and stare Bill in the eye, clenching his fists from the tension. Bill held his position for a few moments longer before pulling away, a smile tugging at his lips. Dipper relaxed only to shriek when Bill suddenly jumped him, pinning him against the bed.

“Does this make you uncomfortable Pine Tree?” Bill cooed, his breath brushing Dipper’s cheek. Dipper grimaced, his pulse quickening from fear and anger and…

“AGAIN?” Both men turned to see Mabel standing in the doorway, a tray in hand and a stern look on her face. “I thought I told you guys not to fight! Do I HAVE to enforce the hug it out law?” Dipper groaned. “Yes, Dipper. You’ll have to hug it out. Right now. Do it.”

“Mabel, I’m not-”

“Dipper Pines don’t you make me come over there!”

“All right!” Anything to get his sister off his back. He gingerly wrapped his arms around Bill who let out a soft coo of surprise before suddenly pulling Dipper into his lap and nearly squeezing the life out of him.

“Boy are you warm!” Dipper wriggled in his grasp, revulsion boiling up just as quickly as his blush. “How do you do this heat thingy?” Dipper shoved Bill off and scrambled to the other side of the bed, glaring at Bill with contempt.

“See? Was that so bad? Now here, drink up. Oh and Dipper have you _still_ not gotten Bill any warmer clothes? I thought I told you to do that today. He’ll be freezing tonight.”

“It’s all right Shooting Star. Pine Tree’s my personal heat generator. With him in bed, we warm up real fast.” Dipper flushed bright red as Mabel’s jaw dropped, a pink tint also colouring her cheeks. She coughed and tucking a loose strand behind her ear nodded and choked out, ‘Right.’ She quickly made her leave, casting a meaningful glance towards Dipper who wanted dropped his head into his hands.

“Bill do you have to say things like that?”

“I thought you wanted me to be truthful?”

Dipper wanted to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! it's quite dialogue heavy this time! Leave a comment as always!


	15. Kill 'em with Kindness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally back after nearly a month or more of disappearing? I actually had this chapter finished before the summer but the problem was that before I became the spastic saver that I am today, I had written many a chapters w/o saving and not surprisingly my computer crashed. The result was all my chapters were ok except the one I was due to publish that day. I kinda lost the motivation to re-write and honestly this was not a fun chapter for me. Everything felt wrong and I'm really not happy with it but I didn't want to postpone it any longer so here you are!  
> Basically Bill being an asshole.  
> What did you expect?  
> *Edit: Due to some recent problems, I have changed my name to TheMadNoodler so I apologise for any inconvenience.

Dipper shot awake, a scream dying in his throat, and the remnants of the nightmare quickly fading from his mind. Sweat dripped from his chin, and a sharp pain blossomed from his left foot. He clutched at it, gritting his teeth against the pain. Bill stirred beside him, sitting up and rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He frowned slightly at his left foot before casting his glazed gaze towards Dipper, who eyed him warily. 

“That wasn’t me, kid.” Dipper would’ve snorted if he wasn’t so focused on easing the pain from his foot. At last, the pain subsided to a faint throbbing, and Dipper eased back against the headboard, breathing deeply through his nose. Bill watched him, a curious expression on his face. Dipper felt exhausted, as though he had spent all of his energy doing whatever he was doing in his nightmare. He could barely swallow, and, when he opened his mouth, he was surprised to hear a low moan escaping from his lips. Suddenly, a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around his torso, and he was pulled forward into Bill’s chest.

“Bill, what the-”

“Hush, Pine Tree. Go to sleep now. I’ll be nice.” Dipper glanced up at Bill, taking note of his glassy eyes and tired expression. He allowed Bill to pull them both down onto the bed, bodies pressed flush against each other. Every fibre of Dipper's being screamed for him to get away from this bony embrace, but the brumes of sleep had too strong of a hold on Dipper, and he found himself saying, “If you try anything…” 

Bill simply chuckled in reply, his fingers ghosting over Dipper’s hair before entangling themselves in the curly locks. The result was a soothing rhythm accompanied by the soft melody of Bill’s breathing; a lullaby that soon had Dipper succumbing to sleep. That night, Dipper slept soundly for the first time in what seemed like years, and it was more than he could ever ask for.

When Dipper next awoke, he was mortified to find himself nose to chest, his legs entangled with Bill’s. With a splutter, he attempted to remove himself from this uncomfortable position, only for Bill to sigh and crush Dipper to his chest. Winded, Dipper harshly kicked Bill in the groin, who woke with a yell and scrambled upright, a pained expression contorting his features. Finally. Dipper thought, a satisfied smug twisting his lips in an attempt to hide the grimace as pain laced through his northern reigons. Bill glared at him, cupping his crotch.

“Good. You’re awake.”

“Kid, that was rude as Hell, and I shouldn’t be as pleased as I am right now.” Dipper rolled his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless. Bill suddenly sneezed, a shivering wracking his body in its wake. It was then that Dipper noticed just how cold it was in the room. Outside the window, pinecones littered the ground, and leaves were kicked up in gusts of wind and swirled around. Jack Frost’s fingers teased at the edges of the sill.

Dipper sighed when Bill sneezed again and got up off the bed, the demon shooting him a look that dared Dipper to repeat yesterday’s morning brawl. Amused, Dipper beckoned Bill over, who thankfully complied.

“C’mon. You’ll warm up if you have some breakfast.”

“I don’t need to warm up.” Bill sniffed, grudgingly rubbing at his arms. Dipper raised an eyebrow and Bill immediately stopped, grumbling as he followed Dipper downstairs. Only Mabel sat at the table, cooing at Waddles, who rolled around on the ground beside herfeet.

“Morning, Mabel. Where’s the Stans?”

“Good morning! I think they’re in Grunkle Stan’s room? I didn’t see them come down this morning.” Bill plonked himself next to her, barely suppressing a violent shiver. Mabel immediately noticed and got up, stomping towards Dipper and planting her hands on her hips.

“Dipper, what did I just tell you yesterday?” Dipper internally sighed. When Mabel got like this, it would take a while before she would talk to him again afterwards.

“To go buy Bill some clothes.” From the corner of his eye, Dipper could see Bill watching them, a shit-eating grin on his face, and he attempted a deathly side-eye.

“And what did you do instead?” When Dipper remained silent, Mabel frowned. “You went on a date. Nope, don’t even try and argue with me. Thankfully for you, I’m nearly finished with Bill’s scarf, so I’m not as angry as I should be; however, you still need to go buy winter clothes. Maybe Bill might even teach you how to be stylish for once in your life.” She was already up the stairs before Dipper had time to protest, and so he opted to stare sullenly at the ground, stubbornly refusing to look at Bill, who he knew would have a smile wide enough to shame Jack the Ripper.

“Let’s go, then.” He grumbled,stomping off towards the car, a highly amused demon in tow. Dipper slid into the driver’s seat, annoyed when Bill stood outside his door. “Don’t just stand there, get in.” Raising an eyebrow, Bill indicated to his wrist and Dipper sighed, preparing to climb out, only to be stopped by Bill’s hand.

“I want to drive.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Do you even know how to drive?”

Bill scoffed. “Kid, I was there when the first blueprints for carriages were made. I’m an all-powerful being of pure energy, remember? I’m pretty sure I can operate something as measly as a moving hunk of metal.” Bill rolled his eyes when Dipper crossed his arms, unconvinced. “Just scoot over, will ya? C’mon kid. Pine Tree. Piiiiiiiiiiine Treeeeeeeee.” And Bill continued his nasally whining to the point where Dipper was no longer able to contain his temper and clambered over to the passenger seat, all the while glaring daggers at Bill, who merely grinned in return.

“Jesus Christ, all right!” 

Excited, Bill nearly cracked his head against the roof of the car as he practically threw himself in, only to grudgingly put on his seatbelt after Dipper lectured him on the importance of safety. Before Dipper could even finish, Bill had already slammed his heel onto the accelerator, sending the car barrelling down the road. 

“Bill! Slow down!” Bill simply laughed maniacally at Dipper’s distress and shifted the gear so that the car drove even faster. “Bill!” Dipper screeched, covering his eyes as they narrowly missed a car, which honked angrily at them. After his initial temerity, Bill seemed to regain his equanimity and slowed the car to a reasonable speed; one that didn’t break about ten different traffic laws. Dipper was pressed flush against his seat, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest after that sudden surge of adrenaline.

“Asshole.” He breathed, earning a low chuckle in reply. At last, his beating heart slowed, and he peeled himself off the seat of the chair. They drove in silence for a brief while and, for once, the silence was neither pressing nor awkward. Dipper felt surprisingly at ease. He suspected Bill felt the same judging by his lazy set of eyes and faint smile.

“Bill?”

“What is it kid?”

“…Why did you want to become human?” Bill glanced at Dipper from the corner of his eye.

“Tangibility.”

“Tangibility?”

“Sometimes, it’s fun to be a little more… hands-on, if you get what I’m saying.” Dipper shook his head. “Don't you like the feel of someone’s throat between your hands?” Bill laughed loudly when Dipper regarded him with a horrified expression. “It was a joke, kid.” Despite Bill’s reassurance, Dipper still couldn’t shake off that uneasy feeling that perhaps Bill’s jocular tone rang with some truth. He dropped the topic, however, and stared out the window instead. 

“Why do you keep your hair long like that? Surely it must prove annoying.” Dipper shrugged. And so began their ping-pong discussion regarding questions, sometimes trivial, and sometimes personal. Bill often chose to ignore the latter, but, for once, Dipper didn’t mind. He enjoyed the casual banter, and felt his guard crumble away with every chuckle and guffaw he brought out of the demon. There was a sense of satisfaction knowing that the demon’s mirth was a result of Dipper’s company. He began to take note of other, subtler things, such as the way Bill would blink with one eye after another sometimes, or the way he would drum his fingers against the steering wheel, playing out a song unknown to Dipper. At one point, Bill noticed Dipper staring and gave him a wink and a toothy grin. What normally would have equally repulsed and terrified Dipper now suddenly had a charm to it that forced Dipper to look away.

It was thanks to that that Dipper was able to notice how close the car was straying towards the white dotted lines in the middle of the road. He frowned when the wheels went over the line onto the other side of the road; when he looked up to question Bill, he was blinded by flashing lights followed by an inundating honk which filled his ears. 

“Bill!” Dipper cried when Bill showed no indication of turning. “Bill, TURN!” With no more time left to think, Dipper flung himself over Bill’s lap, grabbing hold of the wheel and turning it harshly away from him. There was a mighty crack as the truck barely missed the car, taking along with it the left side-view mirror. The car swerved and swayed dangerously before Dipper crushed Bill’s foot against the brake and put the car into parking mode. They slowed to a stop by the side of the road and silence filled the air, disturbed only by Dipper’s frantic panting.

“What the fuck were you doing, Bill?! You could’ve gotten us kil-” He stopped mid-sentence as a realisation dawned on him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to briefly block out the sight of the cursed demon, lest he do something asinine.

“You’re really dumb, you know that, kid? I can’t believe you actually let your guard down around me. Man, I wanted to laugh at your naivety, but then, that would’ve given it away wouldn’t it? I’ve told you before that I’d rather die than be with y-” Bill squeaked as thick fingers wrapped themselves around his throat and brown eyes bore into his own;their depths burning with hate and anger.

“Shut. Up.” Dipper hissed, tightening his hold to provide emphasis to his words. “You nearly killed me. You nearly killed me. Fool me once, Bill, then shame on me. Fool me twice, and I won’t hesitate to disembowel you and feed your remains to the Manotaurs.” A cruel smirk twisted his lips as a thought occurred to him.“Or maybe I should hand you over to Grandpa Stan instead. Last I remember, you didn’t have that great of a time with him.” He released his hold on Bill who immediately gasped for air. Dipper could feel Bill’s shocked gaze on him as he climbed out of the car.

“Move over. I’m driving now.”

Speechless, Bill complied and scooted over to the passenger seat. The rest of the drive was in silence and, with each of Bill’s glances, Dipper felt his anger ebb away. It’s my fault for letting my guard down. How could I forget that I’m chained to a fucking demon, of all things?! Dipper sighed. Apologize! A voice in his head cried. A voice that sounded uncannily like his sister's.

“Bill… Look, that was… I just… I shouldn’t have done that. You’re right, Bill. I am naïve.” And I won’t make the same mistake of trusting you again.  
Bill rubbed at his throat as he nodded sagely. “I gotta admit, kid. I’m kinda impressed. Turns out you do have a backbone after all. Or should I say, the Pine Tree really does have a trunk after all.” Dipper groaned at the horrendous pun, but his grin was genuine. He supposed that Bill wouldn’t be fazed by something like this. Though they didn’t return to their former banter, the odd question or joke would break the silence settled comfortably in the space between the two. Thankfully this time, Dipper’s eyes were too focused on the road to catch the sly glances, winks and grins.

At last, they reached their destination and, before the car had even stopped moving, Bill had jumped out and pulled Dipper along with him, sending the car into a spin and nearly crashing into another nearby pedestrian. Luckily, Dipper was able to bring the car under control, hands at the wheel, with his forehead on his hands and his heart pounding out of his chest. Bill sat straddling the car floor and pavement, an innocent grin on his face. With a shaky draw of the breath, Dipper exited the car, pushing Bill none too gently out of the way.

“Have I ever told you that you’re an asshole?” Bill merely winked in return. Jumping up, Bill made a beeline for the mall, where he mercilessly shoved old ladies and children out of the way in his quest for comfortable winter clothes, all while dragging along a very annoyed, yet very amused Dipper along the way. 

As the last article of clothing beeped its way past the cash register, Bill looked pointedly at Dipper, who grudgingly pulled out his wallet. He did a double-take when he saw the monitor displaying the price, however. 290 dollars? He stared incredulously at Bill, who nodded with a sweet smile plastered across his lips.The amount still didn’t register in Dipper’s mind until Bill dumped the myriad of bags into his arms.

“Tell me again why we spent a significant portion of valuable money on something as mundane as winter clothes?” Bill raised an eyebrow at Dipper, giving him a patronising look, as though he were just a child who had said something rather stupid.

“One: The only time clothes are ever mundane is when they’re the ones you’re wearing, and Two: Unfortunately, they don’t often manufacture clothes in the Mindscape, despite my numerous suggestions.”

“But you wore a bow, a top hat and had a cane with you. Not to mention, can’t you just conjure anything in the Mindscape?”

“Pine Tree, have you ever seen a triangle look good in a suit in your short, human lifetime?”

“Well, I’ve never even seen-”

“Exactly. Now hurry up and start the car. My human digestive organ is vying for some nutritional substance.” Rolling his eyes, Dipper shoved the key into the ignition, and they headed home.Back at home, if Dipper had been able to see past the mountain of bags in his arms, he would’ve noticed Mabel sitting on the lounge chair, knitting furiously, with her eyes also simultaneously glued to something on the television.

“Whatcha doing there Shooting Star?”

“Oh! Bill, Dipper, you’re back. Did you manage to find some clothes?” There was a loud clatter as half of the bags tumbled from Dipper’s arms, a sheepish grin now in their place. “I’ll take that as a yes. As for what I’m doing…Ta-da!” Mabel whipped out a bright yellow scarf, patterned with eyes, some open, some closed, blue or white, and all curtained with long lashes. “I’m almost done; I just need to tie up this knot... and… finished!” She hopped up from the chair and pulled the scarf up against Bill, who stared at it with a dumbfounded expression.

“A scarf? Really, Mabel?” 

“Hush, you! You’re just jealous that you don't got a scarf as cool as Bill’s!”

“Oh, yes, the envy is overwhelming. If I look in the mirror, perhaps I might find that my face has turned green, like the Grinch himself.” Mabel gave him a withering look before she turned back to Bill and flung the gaudy scarf around his neck. It covered Bill’s mouth completely, something Dipper found himself not too bothered by.

“It’s perfect!” Mabel cried,clapping her hands gleefully. “Hold on, lemme take a picture to show Paz. Argh, you are just way too cute, Bill! isn’t he, Dipper? Isn’t Bill just so sweet?”

“Positively adorable, Mabel! Particularly when he was attempting to murder me in the car. Not so cute now, is he?” Dipper sneered when Mabel gasped. She glanced up fearfully at Bill who was staring at Dipper with an unreadable expression.

“Bill, is it true?”

“You said it yourself, Pine Tree; it was your fault for letting your guard down in the first place. And I don’t take very kindly to threats, impressive as they may be.” As Dipper glared at Bill, Mabel approached him and placed her hands on Dipper’s arms, placing her mouth right next to his ear.

“Brobro… Maybe you should try to get Bill to let his guard down instead.” Dipper leaned back, a frown on his face. “He’s a demon, right? Always tricking us and riling you up just to get a reaction out of you. Next time, give him what he’s least expecting. Kindness.”

“Kindness?” Dipper spluttered incredulously and Mabel immediately shushed him and pulled his ear to her mouth again. 

“Jeez can you be any louder?! And yes, kindness! You know? It’s when you’re willingly pleasant to another living person?”

“Bill is neither living nor a person.”

“Details, details. Point is, you should try being nice to Bill. He might change his approach towards you entirely.” When Dipper shook his head, Mabel continued. “Do you have any other plans? I thought not. Now get out there, and get your smiley face on!” And with that, she whacked him hard on the back and pushed him towards Bill, who neatly sidestepped the flailing man. Finally steadying himself, he threw a helpless look towards Mabel, who merely gave him a thumbs up and mouthed, ‘be nice.’

“So, uh,” He said gruffly. “The uh, scarf looks good on you.” Bill blinked at him a couple of times before bursting out into raucous laughter, forcing Dipper’s cheeks to colour from embarrassment. He was just about to say forget it and walk off before Bill smiled at him.

“Tell me something I don’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm so sorry~


	16. Somewhere safer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said that this would be a regularly updated fic? Certainly not me! Hahahahahah... I'm sorry.  
> Hopefully the ending of this chapter makes up for it somewhat ;)

Dipper hated to admit it, but Mabel’s advice was surprisingly effective. Many times, Bill would be visibly taken aback when Dipper would smile at him after he said or did something that would normally either piss Dipper off or unnerve him; sometimes both. The threats and assaults gradually dwindled away, and were instead replaced with mirthful smiles and intelligent conversations. The two would spend hours talking about the most interesting of topics, often with Bill describing the many wonders of the universe, the likes of which Dipper had never seen in a textbook or website. One of the best things about it was Bill never failed to make a story enjoyable. To Dipper, Bill was a walking incarnation of history itself, and could easily answer any questions Dipper had, no matter how obscure.

Bill, in return, enjoyed the boost to his ego. He was an all-knowing being, after all, though he rarely got the chance to flaunt this fact. Dipper was the perfect outlet for his pent-up monologues, and the kid seemed to enjoy it; his eyes were constantly filled with wonder and awe. It was almost endearing. If Bill could feel any form of endearment, which he could not. The kid’s change of attitude had certainly interfered with some plans, but he could easily change some factors and variables, and decide to take a different approach to the fleshbag. Lingering touches, frequent eye contact and coy smiles all proved very effective. Perhaps Shooting Star’s pink magazines held some value after all.

Despite her frequent vacancy, Mabel was still able to notice the growing relationship between Bill and Dipper, and, whenever she did, a strange, small smile would curve her lips before a more rational part of her mind chased it away. She was continuously reminded by the two Stans that Bill was a demon, and would not hesitate to kill both himself and Dipper, and yet…

So what if she had been leaving the occasional dating magazine here or there? 

“Mabes, I really don’t know about this.” Platinum-blonde hair tickled her nose as the figure leaned over her face, a concerned frown crossing their face. “Remember that Woodstick Festival from, like, 9 summers ago?”

“Hey! It worked out, didn’t it?”

“You got a god to quit his job.”

“But Tamry and Robbie are still together, aren’t they? Oh, Paz, relax. It’ll be fine!” Pacifica pursed her lips in silent disagreement, but had to smile when Mabel mimicked her expression in an exaggerated fashion.

“Well, I always knew Dipper would date something supernatural. Knowing that nerd, it would’ve been impossible for him to like something normal.”

Mabel snorted. “Someone like you?”

“Tha-that was a long time ago, ok?!”Mabel giggled as Pacifica flushed bright red. “A-anyway. We’re not here to talk about my ex-crushes. I called you out to help me pick out a dress for the pre-engagement party this weekend.”

“Ohmigosh! The party! I completely forgot about it! It’s Grenda and that Hungarian guy, right?”

“Austrian. It’ll be hosted at my mansion, which is an extremely big deal, Mabel. He is royalty, meaning that the theme will be to imitate a past, present, or even fictional noble, so please don’t show up in an oversized sweater.”

“I don’t always wear a sweater!” Mabel huffed indignantly. Pacifica merely raised an eyebrow before continuing.

“Well, I don’t doubt your fashion sense, considering how you have a degree in fashion and all, so if you could help me pick something out…” Pacifica trailed off, her cheeks colouring slightly. She squealed in surprise as Mabel leapt up from Pacifica’s lap and threw her arms around the other girl, sending them both tumbling onto the soft, carpeted floor.

“You could totally work as Charlotte LaBouff!”

Pacifica wrinkled her nose. “From the Princess and the Frog?” Mabel nodded enthusiastically. “Ew. She’s not even a princess.” 

“Oh. Right. What about Aurora?”

“No.”

“Rapunzel?”

“Her hair was naturally brown.”

“You can be a blonde version!”

“I’ll pass.”

“Oh! I know! Queen Elsa!”

“I take back everything I said earlier.”

Meanwhile, back at home, Dipper was currently scribbling furiously in his journal as he sat on the roof, Bill slouched over next to him. He had a large snake-badger in his sights as it snuffled its way through a rotten old log in front of the shack.

“Incredible.” Dipper mumbled to himself, his brows furrowed in concentration. “A snake? Badger? Snadger!” Bill rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh when a loud crack alerted him to another breaking of a pen. Dipper cast it to the side and plucked a new pen from his pocket, seamlessly returning to his notes.

“Pine Tree.” Bill huffed when there was no reply. “Pine Tree, I’m bored. Pine Treeeeee.” Bill whined, finally draping himself across Dipper’s lap in an overdramatic gesture. Dipper ignored him, simply removing the book from under Bill and continuing to sketch the mutated animal. “Pine Tree, don’t ignore me! Hey! Kid!” A hand came up to slap Dipper on the face who yelped not too dignifiedly.

“Bill, what the Hell?” Dipper snapped as he rubbed at his now stinging cheek.

“I’m bored.”

“Well, what do you expect me to do about it?”

Bill was momentarily silent as he mulled over the question before replying, “Tell me a story.” Dipper snorted.“I’ve been more than lenient with my sharing of information. It’s only fair that you return the favour, right?” Dipper scowled, but when he sighed, Bill knew he had won.

“Fine. What do you want to hear?” 

Bill shrugged. “One of your adventures, maybe?”

“Aren’t you all-knowing?”

“So?"

“Uh… sure. A story… Ah! I know! Around five years ago, when we came during particularly hot summer…”

“Come on Dipper! Don’t be such a slowpoke!”

“Mabel, please! Be careful!” Just like her tinkling laugh, Mabel’s caution was thrown carelessly to the wind.

“You worry too much, brobro! Re-lax!” She pranced up ahead, easily ducking under branches and skipping over tree roots. Despite spending a larger portion of his time in the woods, Dipper was never able to as easily traverse through it like his sister did. Especially when he had his journal out, ready to record even a flicker of a shadow.

A sudden gasp had Dipper sprinting towards his sister, heart pounding out of his chest as every worst possible scenario flashed past his eyes. Her name was just barely tearing past his lips when a sudden out-flung hand had him stumbling backwards and wheezing. He threw a questioning look at Mabel and sighed, relieved his worries had been unfounded. She pressed a hand to her lips and pointed up ahead.

There, in the middle of the clearing, stood the core object of Mabel's dreams. It was soft in its whinnying; its mane, soliciting in its gentle movement. Its coat coruscated in the sunlight, as pristine as newly fallen snow. Glancing at each other, the twins found their awe both reflected in each other’s eyes, their mouths hanging comically open. As Dipper retrieved his journal and began quickly sketching the creature, Mabel emerged from the brushes, inching ever so slowly towards it. It eyed her, exuding aplomb in its proud stance. Seeing no sign of threat, Mabel stopped a step away from the unicorn and slowly outstretched her arm, a soft smile gracing her face.

“And then it all went horribly wrong.”

For a moment, the unicorn seemed to lean towards Mabel’s offered palm, its head bowed low in a benign manner. Its petulance was certainly unexpected. A blur of movement, and suddenly a horn was protruding from Mabel’s hand. A scream echoed in the clearing, unclear whether sounded from Dipper or Mabel, or even both. Mabel ripped her hand away as Dipper leapt from the brush and raced to her side.

The unicorn harrumphed before them, its once glowing horn now dulled by bright red blood. Its lowered head was no longer a sign of respect, but as a threatening stance. Mabel clung to Dipper’s jacket, her eyes wide with fear and wet with tears. Dipper’s heart was pounding just as hard; he was sure the unicorn could hear and probably revelled in the sound. 

“Mabel.” Dipper whispered, keeping his eyes glued on the enemy before him. “You need to run. Now.” She simply shook her head, a low sob escaping past her lips. “Mabel, this is not open for discussion. You need to go right now. Mabes, please. Run to the shack. Find Grunkle Stan. I’ll try to distract the unicorn for as long as I can.” She still refused, shaking her head and tightening her grip on Dipper’s arm. Lucky for Dipper, her grip was weak from the wound and he was easily pushing her away as the unicorn made a charge at them. 

He himself barely managed to leap out the way, its horn narrowly missing his hip. As he struggled to scramble up, the unicorn was already heading straight towards him, and he brought up his hands, waiting for the blow that never came. A loud shriek had him peeking through his fingers to find that Mabel had retrieved her grappling hook and shot it straight into the unicorn’s rump. Thank goodness for her ambidexterity. With an angry bellow, it leapt towards Mabel, who semi-gracefully rolled out of harm’s way, wincing when she put pressure on her punctured hand. As a result, her arm collapsed underneath her, and she skidded along the ground, groaning as she struggled to stand up.

“It was all over.” Dipper said sadly. 

“Mabel!” Dipper screamed, watching in horror as the unicorn whipped around and charged towards Mabel. There was no time for him to stop the attack, nor was she able to get up soon enough. There was a sickening crunch, like the sound of hundreds of bones cracking all at once, and, when Dipper dared to open his eyes again, all he saw was red, red, red.

But the blood wasn’t Mabel’s. 

She was lying flabbergasted on the floor, speechless as the unicorns limp body disappeared behind shimmering scales. Blood splattered all down her front as the scaled mouth swung from side to side. If she noticed, she didn’t say. Slowly, the massive jaw lowered until orange eyes met her brown eyes, piercing in their prudent gaze. Scales slid and rippled against one another like liquid gold, its shine so bright, it was blinding.

“It was… breathtaking.” Dipper breathed, as though pulled back into that moment in time. Bill was no longer paying as much attention to the story. Frankly, it was boring. Who gets excited over mere wyvern? No, what caught his attention now was the way Dipper’s eyes gleamed as the memory came back to him. The way awed nostalgia showed through his voice, enriched it with so much more than his usual, bland tone. “…most beautiful gold I’ve ever seen.” 

That got Bill’s attention real quick. 

His eyes steadily narrowed as Dipper continued to describe animatedly about the colour of this lowly creature, comparing it to the most divine of jewels, able to outdo any other person’s attempt to don the colour. Listen to this pathetic little meat bag. Carrying on about some dumb lizard’s scales. Like it can compare to my impeccable Mindscape form. I’ll show this dumb human what real gold looks like. Bill is a demon of impulse who tends to act rashly based on his pride and dignity. Consequences are naught but a conjured limitation to his actions, and he easily dismisses them as though they were pesky flies.  
Dipper found himself stumbling over his words as Bill sat up from his lap, eyes boring into Dipper’s. Were his eyes always that…gold? He swallowed hard as Bill leaned even closer, the tips of their noses touching and Bill’s hot breath brushing against Dipper’s lips. 

Bill is a demon of impulse who tends to act rashly based on his pride and dignity.

Dipper is a human of impulse who tends to act rashly based on his emotions.

Why, oh why, was Bill so stupidly attractive?

Golden eyes widened as the gap between the two lips were quickly closed in a rather clumsy manner. To say they were unskilled was an understatement. Noses collided and teeth clacked. Dipper’s lips were chapped, painfully slow; Bill’s tongue unnervingly long, yet neither pulled away. This was certainly the last thing Bill was expecting from this ordeal. A hum thrummed from his throat, indicating his approval of Dipper’s forwardness, and, soon, Bill’s eyes were sliding shut and he happily reciprocated. All too soon, Dipper had to come up for air. At some point, Bill had positioned himself to be seated comfortably in Dipper’s lap, his arms wrapped around Dipper’s shoulders. Similarly, Dipper's arms were wound around Bill's body.

“Impressive.” Bill smirked, his cheeks flushed red. Dipper was just as red, his brows drawn up as the realisation of what he had just done hit him. “Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts now, kid. You got me all riled up. You better take responsibility.” Bill’s eyes lowered to half-lidded as a lascivious grin twisted his lips. Dipper licked his lips, unknowingly leaning towards Bill, his eyes already drooping. With an internal chuckle, Bill leaned back, delighted by the way Dipper continued to follow after him, leaning closer and closer... 

Until Bill tumbled off his lap.

Time seemed to slow as the two men stared at each other in shock, Dipper’s hands still frozen halfway up to where Bill’s shoulder would’ve been. Bill didn’t realise just how high up this deck was until he was falling head-first, with the ground quickly coming up to meet him.

Then there was a sharp yank, and two shrieks of pain sounded in unison as the binding chains activated, acting almost as a bungee cord as Bill was abruptly pulled back up. Unfortunately, the momentum wasn’t enough for him to reach the deck, and he ended dangling in mid-air, his arm pulled up in the most painful position. Looking up, it was a miracle Dipper hadn’t been pulled over the edge too. His upper body was protruding from the side, his arm pulled taut, but, thankfully, he had managed to stay on.

“Dammit Bill.” Dipper choked out, red in the face from the effort of holding Bill up. “How much do you weigh?”

Bill merely grinned. “Can you tell that I’m not missing any meals?”

Groaning, Dipper began slowly scooting backwards, using his other hand to aid in pulling up the chain. Bill spun happily, enjoying the change in view, which he voiced to Dipper. After what seemed like several long, painful- mostly for Dipper- hours, Bill was finally able to grab onto the ledge and haul himself up. Or as Dipper put it, kick uselessly at nothing while Dipper pulled him up by the shirt.

“That better not have left a hole!” Bill whined, attempting to twist around and inspect the back.

“A thank you would be nice.”

“You’re the one that let me fall, kid.”

“You kept leaning back!”

“Because you wanted to kiss me.”

“Oh. D-did you not want me to?”

Bill tapped his finger against his chin, humming, as though in deep thought. When he saw Dipper visibly deflate, he chuckled to himself, deciding to throw the poor kid a bone. Now it was Dipper’s turn to be pleasantly surprised as a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. Before he could reciprocate, however, Bill pulled back with a grin and mumured,

“Let’s do this a little somewhere… safer, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha jk
> 
> Proofread by the fantastic [TheHylianBatman](thehylianbatman.tumblr.com)


	17. Who's ready for a party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the month long hiatus, but when school started, I was just so swamped with work! Don't worry, I have NOT dropped this fic and don't plan to. Enjoy this long overdue update and don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“Oh, I’m dead serious, little bro.”

 

“Mabel, no.”

 

“Dip-dop, yes.”

 

Dipper groaned. “Please stop calling me that, and I’m still not wearing that ridiculous outfit.

 

And such was the current situation. Unfortunately, there had never been a continuation of the earlier… interactions; Mabel had arrived home, brandishing two very fat shopping bags. Thankfully, Dipper was quick to shove Bill away when Mabel burst into the room, screaming their names at the top of her lungs.

 

“Bro, you can’t not wear this outfit. It’s non-refundable.”

 

“Well, that’s your problem, not mine.”

 

“Diiiippppeeerrrrr!” Mabel whined.

 

“Mabel.”

 

“Well, what else are you going to wear to Grenda’s party?”

 

“I’m not going.”

 

“What?!” Mabel cried, horrified.

 

“What party?” Bill asked, interest present in the slight quirk of his eyebrow.

 

“Uh, only the coolest, fanciest  pre-engagement ever to be hosted in Gravity Falls! It’s going to be so much fun! Bill, you have to come!”

 

“Of course, Shooting Star. I’m sure it’ll be a riot.”

 

“Bill, you aren’t going anywhere.”

 

Bill laughed before smiling devilishly. “Oh, who’s gonna stop me? Let me guess. You?” Bill laughed even harder, ducking when Dipper lashed out at him. “C’mon, kid. Learn to live a little, eh? When was the last time you had fun?”

 

“I have fun every day!” Dipper protested indignantly.

 

“I’m mighty flattered, Pine Tree, but I mean have fun with anyone other than me.”

 

“Fun? With you? You wish, Bill.”

 

“Oh?” Bill quirked an eyebrow, a smug smirk twisting his lips. “Kid, I could’ve shown you how much ‘fun’ I could be if your sister hadn’t arrived.” Dipper flushed bright red, a strangled noise escaping past his lips as Mabel looked between the two men, not fully understanding their exchange.

 

“No fear, Bill! You can still show Dipper how much fun you can be later at the party!”

 

“Mabel!” Dipper squeaked as Bill roared with laughter.

 

“Dipper, you have to come! It’s Grenda’s pre-engagement party. The least you can do is show up for an hour and congratulate her. After that, you’re free to do whatever you want!”

 

“Sibling swear?”

 

“Sibling swear.”

 

“One hour?”

 

“Only one.”

 

Dipper sighed. “Fine. When is it?”

 

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Dip-dop!” Mabel squealed, wrapping her arms around her brother’s neck. “I knew I could count on you to pull through! It’s this Saturday, and don’t worry about clothes, because I already have that sorted out for you, and no, you have no right to argue, because I’ve already bought this, and it cost a lot of money, so there!” Dipper’s groan was indication that Mabel had won.

 

“As for you, Bill.” There was a slight rustle of paper before Mabel pulled out Bill’s costume with a flourish.

 

“A…skirt?” An image of Bill twirling in a skirt was briefly conjured in Dipper’s mind. His private chuckle was quickly replaced with cherry-red cheeks as the skirt flew up a tad too high.

 

“It’s Egyptian! Worn by the great uh, King Tootooman or something rather.”

 

“Oh! King Tutankhamen.”

 

“Yes, o nerdybrother of mine. I figured, since Bill is a triangle and all, and who were the best at making triangles?”

 

“Uh, grilled cheese sandwich makers?”

 

“Aliens!”

 

“What?”

 

“Everyone knows that aliens put those pyramids there, Dipper. Geez, and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” Dipper stared flabbergasted at his sister as she continued. “It has a matching headdress and everything! You’re welcome.” She thrust the outfit into Bill’s arms, who took it with an expression of glee.

 

“Ah, you sure have good taste, Shooting Star.”

 

“I know!” She laughed. “So, what were you two up to today? Woah, tongue twister!” Thankfully, Mabel was too caught up wriggling her tongue around to notice the brief, abashed look between Dipper and Bill.

 

“Oh, you know. Adventuring and stuff.”

 

“Where’d you go?”

 

“Manotaur cave.”

 

“Bill, don’t believe Dipper. He’s really not as manly as he tries to be.” Bill snorted asDipper glared at Mabel.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

 

“No.”

 

“Mabel, go away.”

 

“What? Why? I wanna hang out with you two.”

 

“Your company is always a pleasure, Shooting Star.”

 

“Bill.” When Bill turned, Dipper gave him a meaningful look to which Bill simply smirked and ruffled Dipper’s hair.

 

“Eager, aren’t you?”

 

Dipper flushed red. “You’re the one that-”

 

“Do you like the colour gold?” It didn’t seem possible that Dipper’s face could get any redder than it already was. Until it did.

 

“I like the colour gold! Love it, actually!”

 

“Glad to hear it.” Despite the context, Bill’s voice in comparison was off-handish, and he never tore his gaze away from Dipper. Mabel began to feel somewhat left out. Ever since she had given that piece of advice to her brother, she had felt as though she was always missing out on private jokes or shared looks.

 

“On second thought, I do actually have somewhere to be.” She slipped away unnoticed, her strained smile never seen. She stood outside the closed door for several moments, feeling her chest tighten when raucous laughter burst from inside. Are they laughing…at me?  She pushed the thought away and strode forwards, chest out and arms up, a determined smile on her face.

 

As she approached the kitchen, the bitter aroma of coffee brewing hit her nose, and she scrunched it up in distaste. Her grunkle was hunched over by the coffee machine, looking every bit the tired old man he was. It was then that Mabel realised that he was, in fact, aging. Frankly, it scared her.

 

“Hey, Grunkle Stan!” Upon hearing her voice, he immediately straightened, puffing out his chest and plastering on that I’m-annoyed-but-not-really face he always wore. Wore. How often has he worn it around us? “Where’s Grandpa Lee?”

 

“Working in the basement. We just finished refurnishing that place last night. Yeesh, it was a total dump.” Mabel shuddered at the memory. “Underneath all that junk, we found some more books, though, so I guess something good came out of cleaning for once.” There was a ding  as the coffee machine completed its task, and Mabel couldn’t help but notice the trembling in her grunkle’s hand as he picked up the steaming mug.

 

“Grunkle Stan, are you okay?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, sweetie.” A small smile curved his lips. “It feels like ages since I’ve talked to you.”

 

Mabel brightened.“Oh! In that case, do you want to maybe sit down and ta-”

 

“Ah, sorry, kid. I’ve got to help my brother out in the lab. We still have a lot of books and research to go through. Maybe we can catch up for dinner or something.” The end of his sentence was barely audible as he disappeared into the front of the shack, missing Mabel’s disappointed expression.

 

“Sure.” She said to no one in particular. Recently, it had felt like everyone was avoiding her at the moment. So she called the only other person she knew would always be there on the other end of the line.

 

“Paz? Can I come over?”

 

Not long after, Mabel was fully ensconced in the softest fabric she’d ever had the pleasure of touching. Her hands are wrapped firmly around a purple mug, its warmth soothing as it spreads along her fingertips. The aroma does well to remove the acrid burn of the coffee in her nose, and its rich liquid washes away the bitter taste in her tongue. Beside her, Pacifica was perched gingerly on the edge of the blanket, unsure of what to do, much less to say. Thankfully, Mabel filledthe silence.

 

“Thanks for letting me come over.”

 

Pacifica shrugged.“It’s no big deal.” Mabel smiled gratefully at her and extended her arm, holding up the blanket. Pacifica was more than eager to accept the invitation, and sidled up to Mabel, every inch of their sides touching one another. The blanket fell with flutter around them, encasing them in a soft, comforting dark. With a sigh, Mabel rested her head on Pacifica’s shoulder, trying hard not to let the troubles on her mind show on her face. She failed miserably.

 

“Is it Dipper?”

 

“No. Maybe. Yes. It’s not entirely his fault.”

 

“I knew it.” Pacifica growled a little threateningly.

 

“It’s not really him. It’s just me being stupid.”

 

“Mabel, you’re no-”

 

“But I am. Me and my stupid worrying and fussing and getting into everyone’s business. Dipper and Bill don’t ever want me around anymore, and the Stans are always too busy to talk to me. I don’t want to interrupt Grenda’s preparation time with her hubby, and Candy never picks up her cell phone.” Mabel sighed again. “Just ignore me. Like I said, I’m just being stupid.”

 

“Listen to me, Mabel. You are not stupid. Do you hear me?”

 

“You used to call me silly.” She hadn’t meant it maliciously. It was just a thought that popped up in her mind. Nevertheless, for Pacifica, it stung.

 

“I was just a kid; a spoiled, stuck-up brat who didn’t believe that you could make friends without buying them. I was the stupid one. You helped me change for the better.  You’re not stupid, Mabel. Your worry shows you care, and so does your fussing, and people don’t mind when you get in their business. You’re helpful, Mabes. You’re kind to a fault and- and it pains me to see you this way. So please don’t say that.”

 

Mabel smiled. “I’m sorry. I won’t say it any more if it hurts you.”

 

“No.” Pacifica grabbed Mabel by the shoulders and shook her gently. “Don’t do it for me. Do it for you. Believe you’re not silly.”

 

“I wish I could.”

 

After a pause, Pacifica whispered, “You want to see something really silly?” Pacifica gave Mabel no time to answer before she pressed their lips together, breathtakingly soft. Initial surprise turned into inclination as Mabel reciprocated, her eyes sliding shut. Hot chocolate and breath mints; two things that shouldn’t have gone together, but did so perfectly. Pacifica was the first to pull away, intentionally avoiding Mabel’s gaze. She was particularly grateful for the cover of her blush that the blanket provided.

 

“That was certainly…silly.” Pacifica recoiled at the words, already feeling tears prick at her eyes, but, as she slid her hands off Mabel’s arms, she was promptly halted as Mabel grabbed her hands. “Let’s do it again.” In total darkness, it proved rather difficult and more than once, their noses bumped painfully with one another’s. At last, they managed to get the angle right, and, this time; the kiss was dragged out for much longer, lips meshing together ever so softly. When they pulled away for a second time, Mabel brought their foreheads together, a soft giggle bubbling past her lips.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I just remembered something from when I was a kid.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“That being silly is awesome.” Pacifica snorted, and suddenly, the two girls burst into raucous laughter, tears springing in their eyes, from relief or genuine joy; in that moment, it didn’t matter.

 

~

 

“Ow! Mabel, will you please just- Agh!”

 

“Oh, hold still, you big baby!” Mabel chastised as she continued to attack the nest of hair sitting a top her brother’s head. “How you managed to- no, that’s it. I’m shaving it all off.” At that, Dipper let out a cry of fear and attempted to pull away, only to be yanked back by the hair still attached to the comb in Mabel’s hand. “Seriously, have you even washed it?”

 

“I have!” Dipper cried indignantly. Mabel threw a look at Bill who nodded in confirmation. “Why can’t I just wear a ha-”

 

“Dipper Pines, if you say "hat", I will personally go through your wardrobe and burn every single hat, cap and beanie you own. I’m almost done, anyways. Just a tug here, and a little pull there... Voila!” At last, Mabel put aside the demonic comb. Dipper frowned at the man in the mirror. The man in there wore a bright red outfit with his hair slicked back, revealing a very distinct birthmark.

 

“Mabel, I really don’t feel comfortable like this.”

 

“Oh that’s just your nerves talking.”

 

“No, Mabel, I really-”

 

“Dipper, will you just relax? You look fine, doesn’t he, Bill?”

 

“I have to agree with Shooting Star over here. You do look decent. For once.” Dipper sighed.

 

“How come I’m the only one who’s dressed up?” Bill still wore his signature vest, while Mabel stood behind Dipper with only an oversized sweater on. Despite them both long having experienced puberty,  Mabel still continued to be very comfortable with her body around her brother, and he with her.

 

“Bill and I will have no trouble getting ready. We just need to get the mess known as you fixed up first!”

 

“Gee, thanks. I’m so grateful.”

 

“Anytime, brobro! Now, I’m going to go get ready. Bill, keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn’t ruin it before we get to the party.

 

“Aye-aye, Captain Mabel!” Bill cackled as Mabel exited with a flourish. Before Dipper had even had the chance to pat his hair back into place, Bill had already grabbed it. “Ah, ah, ah, Pine Tree. You heard what the captain said.” Dipper scowled at Bill and attempted to tug his hand free, only to have Bill’s grip tighten with a toothy grin. “Restless today, are we? I can fix that.” In a second, Bill’s lips were pressed against Dipper’s. Surprised, Dipper closed his eyes and kissed Bill back, opening his mouth when Bill’s tongue probed at his lips. He remembered how long it was when said tongue managed to map every nook and cranny of his mouth, leaving no part untouched by foreign saliva. Bill’s low moan was swallowed by Dipper’s mouth as he ran his tongue along Bill’s sharp canines. Bill pulled away first, a practically lecherous grin twisting his lips as his tongue lapped up any parting trails of drool. Dipper could only pant weakly, flexing his hand in Bill’s grip. 

 

“As fun as this is, I still need to get ready. Can’t walk out looking like you, even on your good days.” If he weren’t still reeling from the kiss, Dipper would’ve been able to snap back with something as equally snarky. Probably. Dazed, Dipper continued to watch as Bill turned away and began rummaging through the bag, shrugging off his shirt in the process. Bill smirked when he caught Dipper staring and tilted his head back. “Enjoying the view? I’m not surprised. I have created the epitome of the human body, after all.” Embarrassed, Dipper tore his gaze away from Bill’s lithe body, and instead focused on a crack on one of the floor tiles. He blushed harder when Bill laughed and then squinted at that miniscule crack.  “C’mon kid, you’ve been staring at that for ages. You ready to go or what?” When he turned back, he was both relieved and disappointed to see Bill fully dressed in white drapery, which covered pretty much every inch of his skin. In the brief moment of privacy, he had also managed to thickly outline his eyes with black eyeliner, the edge drastically drawn out.

 

“You uh, look nice.” Bill rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I know. Now let’s go.” As they exited the bathroom, Bill hollered, “Shooting Star! You ready yet?” There was a muffled reply, accompanied by a flurry of steps before Mabel emerged from her room.

 

The first thing that met- no, assaulted Dipper’s eyes was the ungodly amount of sequins and glitter on Mabel’s dress. The soft pastel pink that was the dress itself did nothing to dull its shine. Every twinkle was a stab of pain in his already damaged eyeballs, and he actually winced when she pirouetted, looking none too different from a disco ball.

 

“Ta-da!”

 

“Mabel, you’re sparkling more than the combined efforts of the Cullen family in broad daylight.”

 

“I know! It’s perfect!”

 

“It’s painful.”

 

“Hush, you! Guess who I am?”

 

“A walking discoball?”

 

“Hardee-har-har. I’m Ariel!”

 

“Didn’t she have a tail?”

 

“Well, I’m her after she grew legs.” Bill pushed past Dipper, and smiled at Mabel.

 

“I got to say, kid, you make a cracking Ariel.”

 

Mabel giggled. “I’m surprised Dipper has managed to keep that hairstyle for so long. I was sure that he would’ve gone back to looking like his usual hobo-self by now.”

 

“Can we just go now?” Dipper grumbled, crossing his arms impatiently. Mabel beamed at Bill, who smiled just as widely back.

 

“Shall we?” Bill asked, offering his arm. Dipper felt a pang of jealousy, which he concealed- very maturely- by pouting.

 

“We shall.” Mabel rested her hand on the crook of Bill’s elbow, and the two threw their heads back, noses high in the air as they made their way downstairs. Outside, the wind was just beginning to pick up, its chill barely nipping at their heels. Bill wrinkled his nose when he saw Dipper approach the driver’s seat.

 

“Tell me we’re not going in that heaping pile of metallic trash.”

 

“My fellow fashionista,” Mabel crooned. “Would you be surprised if I said no?” A few moments later, there was a loud screech as a limo attempted to halt, and instead drifted precariously to the side. One of the windows rolled down, and, from the darkness, Pacifica’s face appeared, her typical expression of boredom already in place.

 

“Hop in, losers. The party’s already starting.”

 

Bill grinned. “Now that is more I like it!” As Bill opened the car door for Mabel with an exaggerated gesture, Dipper couldn’t help but notice the way Pacifica’s eyes flickered between the two, a hint of anger flitting across her face, before it was quickly chased away by a tight-lipped smile. At last, the floofiness of Mabel’s dress was fully contained in the car, and, with a subtle clear of a throat, the driver set off. Pacifica raised her eyebrow at Dipper, who merely shrugged and looked pointedly at Mabel. The corners of Pacifica’s mouth twitched with a hint of a smile and she nodded ever so slightly. Briefly, Dipper wondered when he and Pacifica had gotten to the point in their relationship where they were now able to effectively communicate without uttering a single word.

 

“Now,” Pacifica said suddenly as she clapped her hands together. “Who’s ready for a party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by the magnificent [TheHylianBatman](thehylianbatman.tumblr.com)  
> AND PLEASE COMMENT! EVEN JSUT TO SAY HI! THEY'RE SO SO APPRECIATED!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly, horribly, AWFULLY late but hey, better late than never amirite? No? Okay. Things get a little heated so prepare yourselves!

  
Three disappointed young adults stood at the doorway of the Northwest mansion, lips pursed in distaste at the distinct lack of  _life_ in the ballroom. Mabel and Bill pointedly glanced at each other, Bill even raising an eyebrow.   


 

“Welcome. Try not to have too much fun,” Pacifica grumbled as she trudged up ahead. Dipper shrugged and followed, trying not to be too relieved that it wasn’t a typical wild and loud party. Even back in university, he hadn’t had the best of fun at house parties and whatnot. Immediately, he headed towards the quietest corner of the room and leaned up against the wall there, casually surveying the quiet crowd, milling back and forth with muted conversations.

 

“Dipper!” He perked up from his position, eyes lighting up as he recognized the figure approaching him. “Wow! You look good!”

 

“You too.” And truly, Candy did. She wore her hair in a half-updo, adorned with various, large fold ornaments. A long red skirt swished at her ankles, the dress extending to her arms and draping down in a similar fashion. Most surprising of all however, was the thick, bronze armour strapped around her body. “Is that… a spear?”

 

“Yep!” She chirped, pulling it out from behind her and swinging it wildly around. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Dipper chuckled nervously, ducking when the spear went right over her head. “I am the mighty princess warrior, Pinyang!” She roared, holding the spear high above her head. Dipper hissed in embarrassment as quite a few people turned and raised their eyebrows. 

 

“Allow me to make a guess. Prince William? Ah, I thought so. Come! You must meet with Grenda.” Before Dipper was given any time to answer, Candy had already grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him through the mob. “There she is!”

 

“Please tell me she’s not the walking horizontal rectangle.” Dipper could only stare in horror at the sight before him. Grenda’s back was to him, but he could still see the ribbon laced down her back, and stopping just before the massive poof of a dress. The hip of the dress itself was quadruple Dipper’s waist and seemed to defy all laws of gravity. Her hair seemed hastily done up, with  only a few pearls adorning her pouf. Dipper was relieved to find that when Grenda did turn around, she didn’t quite yet have enough makeup to shame a clown.

 

“Dipper! Glad you could make it! Want to help me dance aggressively at people?”

 

“Uh, I think I’ll pass, thanks. So, who’re you supposed to be?”

 

“Marie Antoinette. I chose her because I have the perfect excuse to eat all the cake.” Grenda exclaimed gleefully. Dipper rolled his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream near deafened him as his sister flung herself at Grenda. He was promptly shoved aside by Candy, who eagerly joined the group hug, the three girls jumping and jostling merrily. An arm caught him mid-spin, pulling him close against the body. As his vision stopped swimming, he was able to make out sharp, gleaming teeth against a smooth, tanned face.

 

“Dancing without me? How rude.”

 

Dipper grinned against his dizziness, accepting the cup of punch Bill offered him. “If you call that dancing, then I’m not so sure anymore about wanting to see you out on the dance floor. Bill laughed, but before there was a chance for him to retort, an, ear-deafening shriek filled the room, forcing everyone’s hands to their ears in pain.

 

  
“ **Whoops! My bad! Ignore that, everyone! Now, I don’t know about you, but I think this party is a** **_tad_ ** **boring. I’m winking at you, Strange. It’s about time we get this party really started!** ”   


 

On cue, the classical music dropped, replaced by loud, electronic music. The mood of the room shifted immediately, men and women alike throwing off their shoes and loosening their ties. Pacifica stared up at Mabel, a mortified expression on her face. Mabel merely winked at her before she dropped the mic and began jamming wildly on stage.

 

Dipper’s stomach dropped when he turned back to Bill, who had a lascivious smirk on his face and a dark look to his golden eyes. He slowly sashayed backwards, eyes never leaving Dipper’s and hands trailing lightly down Dipper’s arms. Bill’s hips gyrated lustfully in time to the music, his hands wandering over his body and unfastening the gold chain at his outfit.

 

Surprise was somewhat of an understatement when Bill suddenly whipped off the white gown, revealing his scantily clad body underneath. His lean chest was entirely exposed, showing off a variety of geometrical tattoos. A gold skirt was slung tantalisingly low on his hips, and just about reached mid-thigh. He still kept his head dress, as well as the assortment of gold jewellery adorning his neck and arms. Dipper choked on his punch, his face burning bright red. Chuckling, Bill continued to sway to the rhythm of the music, a grace to the fluidity of his moves that took Dipper’s- and some others- breath away. At some point, colourful strobe lights had been introduced, and they only accentuated the heat in Bill’s kohl-rimmed eyes, his golden hair fanning out around his head like a halo. Dipper was enraptured by the spectral play on the gold jewellery jingling gently along his forearms as Bill twisted and turned, and, if Dipper didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Bill a professional; a well-oiled machine on the dance floor.

 

Dipper quickly realised, however, that this wasn’t a private performance at home, but, actually, a public show in front of an audience. A tightness in his chest grew as he noticed the number of eyes on Bill grow, men and women alike.

 

When he was unable to take it anymore, he approached Bill, grabbing his arm to stop him mid-dance. Bill mistook the gesture, his hooded eyes narrowing further and a sultry edge forming on his smirk. From this distance, Dipper could see very little detail outlining Bill’s face; his thick makeup, lips wet with saliva, and skin glistening from the beads of sweat snaking their way down Bill’s cheek. Dipper relished the way Bill shuddered when he leaned in to whisper into Bill’s ear,

 

“I think you may be wearing too little for this party, Bill.”

 

Bill chuckled, his voice dangerously low as he retorted, “Maybe you’re just wearing too much.” Dipper’s confusion changed to pleasant shock, and his breath caught as he felt strong hands feel him up over his clothes, each touch burning in this already too warm atmosphere.

 

“Bill,” He hissed, but the warning sounded weak even to his ears.

 

“Pine Tree~” Bill mimicked, his hands moving lower and lower, barely brushing over the increasing rise in Dipper's trousers. “Damn, I want you so much right now.” Dipper moaned, despite himself, his pupils blown wide with lust. “Unfortunately, I have a prior engagement with another demon, so, if you’ll excuse me.” Dipper whined at the lack of contact, following Bill’s hands even as they pulled away, and, before Dipper could register the words, Bill let out a loud whistle through his fingers. Moments later, there was a terrified scream, many following after. 

 

“Oh, no, Bill, what did you do?” Dipper cried frantically as Bill began to howl with laughter. The tightness in Dipper’s pants quickly lessened as more screams filled the room, just audible over the thumping music. WIth one last glare at Bill, Dipper raced towards the screams, pushing his way through the panicked crowds as Bill followed close behind. He was expecting a giant floating baby, or maybe a screaming head, but what he found at the scene was even more shocking.

 

  
“ _Gompers?_ ”    


 

  
The goat was engaged in a fierce tug of war between him and a poor lady’s dress. Angry bleats tore from his throat, scaring off any possible attackers, and leaving the lady to fend for herself. Before Dipper could reach Gompers, there was a loud  _rip_ , followed by a pleased ‘baa’. The lady watched in horror as the green fabric slowly disappeared behind oversized teeth. A hush fell over the crowds. As soon as Dipper moved, Gompers took off in the other direction, ramming innocent party-goers out of the way, and so ensued a chaotic chase between goat and man, over tables and under skirts. All the while, Bill cackled endlessly.   


 

Dipper was finally able to wrangle the mad beast by the buffet table; Gompers had been momentarily distracted by all the food, and Dipper used the window of opporutinity to dive on top of him. Of course, that move ended up with Bill also landing on top of him. Using the golden ropes that adorned the table, Dipper leashed Gompers to a potted plant a little away from the table.

 

“Finally.” He sighed in relief, feeling the full weight of the exhaustion hit him. His relief was short-lived ,however, when he turned back to see Bill holding the massive punch bowl over his head. Too late, he reached out as Bill emptied the contents of the bowl over his head, splashing some of the nearby guests. “What the Hell did you do that for?!” He cried incredulously.

 

Bill shrugged, picking out bits of sliced fruit from his hair as he replied, “I was hot.”

 

“Lord, help me.”

~~~

Elsewhere, Mabel continued to move to the music; her moves were choppy and erratic, but it was washed away by her exuberance. Pacifica looked up at Mabel with second-hand embarrassment, and yet, at the same time, a strange sense of pride for the girl’s audacity. Noticing her staring, Mabel beckoned Pacifica up, who shook her head. Grinning widely, she grabbed a hold of Pacifica’s arm and gently pulled her up. Despite her sigh, Pacifica still smiled as she was led up to Mabel’s side.

 

This time, she joined in Mabel’s dancing, although years of mentoring had lent her a much more polished and refined look to her dance.  Despite the grace in her movements, she exuberated the same amount of energy as Mabel, which softened the sharp edge of professionalism to her moves. At some point, their gazes locked, and the rest of the world melted away, the music muted by the thumping in Pacifica’s chest. Happiness radiated from Mabel’s beautiful face, the rainbow light reflecting off her dress and giving her an ethereal glow. Pacifica’s heart felt overwhelmed by the love that filled her at that moment. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Mabel smiled.

 

“Right back at ya, angel-cake.”

 

Pacifica snorted. “Did you seriously just call me angel-cake?”

 

“Sure did, hun-bun.”

 

“Okay, stop.”

 

“What’s the matter, sweet cheeks?”

 

“Mabel!”

 

“Sorry... sugar.”

 

“That’s it, I’m not letting you near the desserts table.” Pacifica said as a mischievous light light filled Mabel’s chocolate eyes.

 

“That’s fine, I’ve got the sweetest pastry right here.” That was the only warning Pacifica received before she was gently pulled forward, glossed lips pressing against hers, Mabel’s heart beating frantically under her fingertips.

 

If either of them heard the hoots and cheers from the audience, neither of them acknowledged it. They continued to kiss each other softly and sweetly, hands coming up to tangle in hair or cup flushed cheeks.

 

Mabel was smiling when they pulled away, and she planted one last kiss on Pacifica’s nose before separating properly. Pacifica raised an eyebrow when Mabel giggled and gave her a questioning look, to which Mabel responded by shaking her head lightly. Despite the electrifying music, the girls merely swung their clasped hands between them, silly little smiles on their faces. Candy and Grenda cast glances at each other, eyebrows raised as they giggled behind their hands.

 

“Pacifica, huh? I never would’ve guessed it.”

 

“You know Mabel. She has, as we say, keun ma-eum; a big heart. Thanks to Mabel, even Pacifica is nicer now, and that is pretty good, I think.”

 

“Hi, there!” The two girls turned to find another woman, not as petite as Candy, but not that much taller either. A sleek red dress hugged her slim figure, her brown hair splashing onto her shoulders and threatening to tangle with the cross around her neck.

 

Her bright red lips were twisted in a confident smirk as she asked, “You’re Mabel’s friends, yes?” Candy and Grenda glanced at each other quickly before nodding. “Oh, good, so then you must know Dipper Pines. You see, I have something to inquire of him, and I would ask Mabel, but she seems a little... preoccupied. Could you point me in his direction?”

 

“Uh, I think I saw him over by the buffet table. Are you Mabel’s friend, too?” Grenda asked.

 

Cynthia smiled. “A friend… I guess you could call me that. Thank you.” She quickly melted into the crowd, leaving Candy and Grenda to stare at each other a little uncertainly. Cynthia found Dipper leaning against a pole, his back to her, seemingly alone. A coy smile in place, she sauntered up to the pole and walked her fingers around it, going up to his shoulder, forcing him to flinch. “Good evening, Dipper.” She cooed as he turned around, voice low and sultry.

 

“Oh! Cynthia! You scared me for a moment there.”

 

She giggled and disentangled herself from the wall, coming right up to Dipper. “My apologies.”

 

“Are you looking for Bill? He’s right over there. I can get him if you wa-”

 

“No! I mean, I came to see you, charming as Bill is. You two make quite the couple.”

 

“Oh, we’re not dating.” Dipper said, laughing a little nervously.

 

“Oh? Well, that’s just perfect.”

 

“Perfect?” Before he had time to press further, another slow song kicked up, and, suddenly, he felt hands on him.

 

“Won’t you have this dance with me?” Dipper’s brow furrowed, but he obliged with a smile, nonetheless. He placed his hands on her waist, while her hands came to rest on his shoulders. “Why so far away?” She asked, pulling him in close. He swallowed uncomfortably. “Oh, dear, it looks like your hair’s a little messy. Here, just let me…” And, as she pushed his fringe back, he felt a spark of electricity zap his forehead, and Dipper flinched away. “Incredible.” Cynthia murmured, eyes wide with awe as Dipper rubbed at his forehead. Sensing his growing reluctance, Cynthia abruptly yanked him down to her level and pressed a kiss to his lips, and, all of a sudden, he was feeling too lightheaded, too floaty, as though he was losing something, and-

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Cynthia pulled away, irritation clear in her gaze and tone as she said, “Excuse me?” 

 

“You are not excused!” Bill growled, stomping towards them and roughly yanking Cynthia away. “You have 5 seconds to explain what the Hell you’re doing to my Pine Tree before I blow you off the face of this planet!”

 

  
Both Cynthia and Dipper blinked at Bill in shock for a few moments, before the corners of Cynthia’s twitched upwards and she parroted, “ _My_ Pine Tree?”   


 

“That’s right!” Bill hissed, wrapping a protective arm around Dipper’s waist. Dipper flushed bright red when Cynthia’s gaze met his, and he tried to peel Bill’s arms away.

 

“Hey, I don’t belong to anyone,” Dipper spat, throwing Bill’s arms off of him.

 

  
“Wrong, kid. You belong to  _me._  Or have you already forgotten?” Bill yanked on the chain, pulling Dipper forwards. “You’re  _mine_ , and you'd do well to remember that, or _else._ ” Dipper glared at Bill before turning to Cynthia, trying to think how he was going to explain why a glowing blue chain had just appeared out of thin air. He was surprised, however, when he didn’t find the expected look of horror and shock, but, instead, Cynthia was grinning gleefully, eyes alight with interest.   


 

  
“Oh, my, a lover’s spat. It seems that I must be going before I create any more problems for your boyfriend over here. Goodbye,  _Pine Tree._ ” And, with that, Cynthia sauntered away, giggling when she heard the low mutter of curses thrown at her retreating back.   


 

“What a bitch.” Bill seethed, still glaring in Cynthia’s general direction.

 

“What the Hell was that?”

 

“What?”

 

  
“You know what!” Dipper snapped, jabbing an accusatory finger into Bill’s chest, which the demon did not take kindly too. “Threatening Cynthia  _and_ I like that? And I’m not your fucking pet, Bill! If anything, you belong to  _me_ ! I was the one that connected us in the first place!”   


 

“How cute! The puny meatsack thinks he’s got some sort of leverage over me! What else? Think I belong to you now?! That I’m some sort of convenient bodyguard now?!”

 

“Fuck, why do you always have to ruin everything?” Dipper growled in frustration, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly.

 

  
“Well, Pine Tree, I’m not the one  _tongue-fucking_  some other slut in front of their demon, am I?!”   


 

“She forced herself on me!”

 

“Like you didn’t enjoy it.”

 

“I didn’t!”

 

“By the by, Pine Tree, did you also happen to stick it in her while my back was turned, too?” Bill grunted as Dipper slammed him into the column, nails digging painfully into Bill’s shoulders. He was (pleasantly) surprised, however, when he was pulled into a bruising kiss. Tongues were introduced as Dipper forced Bill’s mouth open, tongue running over Bill’s unnaturally long and sharp canines.

 

“Don’t you get it, you dumb triangle? I like you!” Dipper declared when he finally pulled away. “I wouldn’t be with you, or kissing you and touching you if I didn’t! I only like you, Bill!”

 

The brief moments of silence were broken by a single challenge.

 

“Prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, PLEASE leave a comment and/or a kudos, even if it's just to say hi. Your comments all mean so much to me and are the things giving me motivation to finish and post chapters and thank you all for getting so far!


	19. Emetophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long overdue it's not even funny.
> 
> Warning!  
> This chapter contains oral sex!

  
Lips crash against one another, followed by the dull  _bang_ of body against wood. Tongues slip and slide against one another; wet pants and moans swallowed by balmy mouths, and their hands mirroring their tongues as they grasp feverishly at their cumbersome clothes. When Dipper at last pulls away, he can barely catch his breath, all his oxygen seemingly stolen to fuel the fire in Bill’s eyes. And his crotch. His eyes widen as Bill coyly paws at his overcoat and waistband and he catches the demon’s sly wrists, trying not to relish their fragility.  


 

“Bill, w-we can’t do it here.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“People might see!”

 

  
“Let them. They need to know that you belong to  _me_ .” And, as if to emphasise his point, Bill sharply yanks Dipper forwards, crushing their lips into another bruising kiss. Though he offers some resistance at first, all of it is completely melted away when Bill palms him through the black slacks, and his following moan is swallowed up by Bill’s eager mouth.  


 

“B-Bill...We can’t- agh!” A spike of pain shoots up Dipper’s neck from where Bill had nipped sharply at his throat. A warning.

 

“Try telling that to your little tree down here.” If he weren’t so embarrassed, Dipper would’ve probably knocked Bill’s block off for making a joke like that. Bill could tell from Dipper’s expression, however, and laughed briefly before bringing his attention back to Dipper’s ruddy cheeks, planting burning kisses all over his face. Bill’s hand continued to rub against Dipper’s growing erection, now straining painfully against the tight fabric.

 

What seemed like minutes, but was probably only seconds, passed, and Dipper groaned Bill’s name; a tone of need lacing his hot breath. An arrogant smirk twisted Bill’s lips and he pressed an understanding kiss to Dipper’s temple before suddenly dropping to his knees. Before Dipper’s brain had time to register, Bill had already dropped the slacks to the ground, underwear soon following after. Dipper gasped as the cold air brushed against his erection, and nearly choked as it was almost immediately replaced by a scorching wetness, Bill’s mouth engulfing his entire length in one go. His hands came down to card through the blonde’s hair, panting heavily as Bill gave Dipper time to adjust. 

 

“Holy sh- ugh!” Dipper groaned as Bill began slowly bobbing his head. His sudden yank on Bill’s head had the blonde moaning around the member, and that, in turn, elicited another shudder from Dipper as the throat constricted around him. With renewed fervour, Bill bobbed his head more vigorously, tongue now making an appearance, and, as he slurped and sucked, Dipper watching on in aroused amazement. Not long in, Dipper could already feel a tension forming in his balls, and a coil of heat tightening in his abdomen. His previously gentle fingers that were threaded harmlessly through Bill’s hair were now mercilessly tugging the strands as Dipper felt his climax nearing.

 

“Nghh.. Bill, I’m gonna- AAHHH-”

 

“OH MY GOD!” Came a scream as Dipper came, hard and blinding. Now spent, it took a while for Dipper to unfurl himself (when had he doubled over?) and turn towards the screamer, and even longer for him to recognise the two silhouettes at the end of the hall, his eyes widening when they finally registered.

 

“Well, shit.”

 

~

 

  
“How could you be so damn irresponsible as to not only disappear halfway through Grenda’s engagement party, but go around Pacifica’s house,  _without_ her permission, and then- a-and then-” Mabel stopped again, her face burning bright red as she attempted for the fourth time to recount the events. Dipper sat on the couch, shamefaced, his gaze to the ground. Beside him, Bill lounged casually, inappropriately blasé about the entire ordeal. “I’m so sorry about this, Paz,” Mabel gushed, face red from embarrassment. “I never thought my brother could- a-and Bill and all, and I-I’m-” Pacifica gently shushed her before turning her stony gaze to Dipper.  


 

“Look, I could care less where or when you do it, but frankly, you’re upsetting Mabel and that, I’m not okay with,” she said, looking pointedly at Bill, who huffed in annoyance.“And also, if my parents catch you, I’m pretty sure they’re going to hire a hitman or two. Just warning you.”

 

Dipper swallowed thickly and nodded his head saying, “Sorry, Pacifica. It won’t happen again.” Her face finally broke into a smile, eyes crinkling in amusement.

 

“I have to admit, though, it’s pretty bold of you.” Then her smile faded and she sighed a little sadly. “If only I could do the same.” It took Pacifica a moment to notice everyone staring at her in shock, Mabel most of all, with her face flushed beetroot red. Once the implications hit her, Pacifica burned a furious red, too, and stammered, “W-wait! No, I d-didn’t mean it like that!” But it was too late. The damage had already been done. Bill was roaring with laughter and Dipper was snickering next to him. Mabel simply kept quiet and hid her face behind her hands. Even so, Pacifica could still see the tips of her ears; cute and red. “Alright! Cut it out, you guys! Can we just, like, go back to the party, or something?” Remnants of laughter still bubbling out of their chests, the group stood up and re-entered the party.

 

Unsurprisingly, the party had calmed down somewhat without Mabel’s ebullience crowding up the stage. Almost immediately, Mabel had shimmied up the stage steps and grabbed ahold of the microphone, launching into some new Timez song. The remaining three all grinned at one another before breaking into a wildly offbeat dance.

 

Gradually, the numbers started to dwindle, and soon, there were only a handful of people left, but even they eventually stumbled out the doorway, drunk and spent. That left only Bill, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Grenda and Marius. The latter of whom clapped his hands together, jostling everyone out of their light stupor.

 

“It is late now and you are all tired, yes? Perhaps it is time for us to return to our homes. Danke, Pacifica, for allowing Grenda and I to make use of your abode. And danke to you too, mein friends, for attending this wonderful evening.”

 

“Danke.” The group replied, and, with one last hug, they went their separate ways. Grenda carried Marius to the black limo waiting outside, and Candy began walking to the direction of her home. When Dipper asked, Mabel told him that she would be staying over at Pacifica’s and he gave her a little wink. Blushing, she lightly smacked his arm and pointedly glanced at Bill, who smiled devilishly back at her.

 

The car ride home was silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Although Dipper’s eyes were on the road, his mind was somewhere else entirely (terrible, he knew, but who was around at this time of night?) and Bill was sitting next to him, eyes closed but not sleeping.

 

Finally they pulled up to the Shack and Bill’s eyes opened without needing further prompting. Inside the house, it was dark, and they were careful not to try and be too loud when walking upstairs. Upon seeing the bed, Dipper realised just how tired he was and- shower be damned- he collapsed face-first onto the inviting matress.

 

  
There was the faint  _click_ of the door closing, followed by a few moments of silence, before he felt the bed dip as Bill perched on it. Dipper still didn’t look up as he felt Bill settle around him, hands and knees pressing next to his body. Or even when Bill murmured Dipper’s name softly into his hair.  


 

  
It was only when Bill sharply nipped on Dipper’s nape did he squea-  _shout_ and look up. Bill’s golden eyes seemed to cut through the night and bore right into Dipper’s soul they were so bright.  


 

“What the fuck, Bill?”

 

“I’m horny.”

 

  
Dipper dropped his head and groaned into the pillow.  _What the hell is wrong with this demon?_ “Well, sort it out yourself. I’m tired.”  


 

“Pine Tree~” Bill cooed, lips brushing over Dipper’s marked neck.

 

“I’m serious, Bill. Go masturbate in the bathroom or something.” Dipper could already imagine the pout on Bill’s lips. Just when he thought Bill would just ignore him and carry on, the weight off the bed lifted and he peeked up through his hair, surprised to see Bill skulking off towards the hallway.

 

Finally at ease, Dipper allowed himself to fully relax and fall asleep.

 

  
_Dipper was hot. He was hot, hot, burning hot, he was burning up. He wasn’t in pain, though. Quite the opposite. His head was blank and his vision fuzzy, entire body vibrating with pleasant numbness. He could vaguely hear panting and oh wow was that a_ **_moan_ ** ? _Something brushed against his thigh, and his entire body trembled, hands scrabbling downwards, only to find soft, curly hair. His fingers immediately threaded themselves through the curls and tugged on them. Dipper felt himself twitch when he heard a low moan in response._   


 

_When he was finally able to open his eyes, he felt his breath catch in his throat, near choking him. Bill was staring up at him, his golden eyes devastatingly beautiful. Dipper’s lungs were burning, but he was only able to let out a breath when Bill cast his eyes downwards. It was then that Dipper actually realised what Bill was doing._

 

  
_Bill’s pretty pink lips were wrapped tight around Dipper’s dick. And_ **_God_ ** _was that hot as hell. Bill was slowly dragging his tongue up the throbbing shaft, swirling around the head before slowly sinking back down again. It was slow, painfully so, and Dipper couldn’t help but buck his hips. A needy whine slipped past his lips when he felt Bill’s hands pressing down on his thighs to stop him from thrusting further into the balmy mouth. Bill continued this tepid pace, and, slowly, gradually, Dipper began to feel that familiar coil of heat and a tightening in his balls. He was so close now, so close he just needed-_   


 

_As though having read his mind, Bill suddenly devoured Dipper’s entire member. The sudden envelope and tightening of Bill’s throat around his cock was enough to send Dipper over the edge, and he came hard with a loud keen._

_As Dipper attempted to gulp down precious air, Bill removed himself from the limp member and stood nose to nose with Dipper. He gently kissed him, tongue swiping at Dipper’s bottom lip, and Dipper’s mouth lolled open to allow access._

 

_Immediately his mouth was flooded with a bitter fluid, and Dipper flinched, wondering just how much he had come. It was starting to trickle down his throat now, and he tried to pull away, only to find Bill’s hands gripping tightly at his arms and pinning him in place. Bill’s mouth opened even wider and more of the disgusting liquid came gushing in, pouring down Dipper’s throat and choking him. He felt a sick cold develop in his stomach and spread through his body. Tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes from taste, and he was slowly losing all feeling in his body._

 

“Just a little longer now.”

 

_Who was that? Who just spoke? What was a little longer? Dipper could barely think with the taste overload being sent to his brain. He felt like he was dying, like his lungs were filling up with the nasty stuff, and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, and, in the darkness, he could see those golden eyes, his tearful face reflected in their golden shine, and he wanted to scream, scream for Bill to come save him, and he was dying, drowning in this viscid he-_

 

Dipper gasped like he was a dead man come to life, and choked on it, trying desperately to suck in the precious air. He was sitting upright (although he didn’t recall doing so) and hunched over as he coughed violently into his hand. The figure next to him stirred, and Bill slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Pine Tree?” Bill murmured quietly, before noticing that Dipper was still coughing. “Pine Tree!” He began to thwack Dipper’s back, which did little more than just cause pain to bloom on his back. Finally, the fit subsided, and Dipper was able to appreciate the sweet air.

 

Dream still fresh in his mind, Dipper couldn’t help but flinch when he met Bill’s lurid eyes. He averted his eyes and stared at the fidgeting hands. 

 

“Pine Tree, what happened?” Bill asked a little confusedly.

 

“N-nothing. I’m probably just a little cold is all.”

 

A smile sliced Bill’s face and he chirped, “Oh, is that all it is? Why didn’t you say so?” Dipper yelped as Bill suddenly threw his arms around his waist and yanked him until he was pressed flush against Bill’s body. The covers were soon to follow, and Dipper found himself fully enveloped by warmth. Although it should have been reassuring, Dipper couldn’t stop trembling, unable to purge the image of those callous, gold eyes.

 

They had looked ready to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by the gorgeous TheHylianBatman
> 
> As always please leave a kudos and a comment! Even just to say hi! Your comments mean so much to me and are what keep me going!


	20. Breaking A Sweat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I'm back again with a slightly longer chapter this time to make up for the last one.  
> Also Mabel is terrible with references.

Bill and Dipper were seated at the table, arguing over the best way to make coffee, when Mabel came stumbling in. Her hair looked as though she’d just stuck her tongue in a light socket, and her makeup was all over the place, mascara sliding down her face in rivulets, although it couldn’t hide the cut sliced across her cheek. They noticed she didn’t seem to have her bag in hand, and she had only one shoe on. 

 

Dipper scrambled up and rushed to his sister, grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to steady her, and immediately, she burst to tears, burying her face into his shoulders and dampening his shirt. Over her head, Dipper glanced questioningly at Bill who only shrugged in response.

 

“Mabel, what happened?” Dipper asked, gently shaking her shoulder. “Did someone hurt you? Was it Pacifica?” Dipper noticed Bill’s gaze darkening when he mentioned Pacifica’s name (what a surprisingly open display of emotion) and prayed for her sake that it wasn’t anything to do with her.

 

“P-Paz... she... me...” Mabel hiccupped, bawling even louder now. Dipper felt an overwhelming sense of fury come over him. Pacifica was his friend, but if she had hurt his sister...

 

“Mabes, hey, listen to me. You need to calm down and tell me what happened.” He peeled her slightly away from him and gently led her to the table, where he sat her down before nodding to Bill. Thankfully, Bill understood, and retrieved a glass of water, handing it to Mabel, who took it with shaking hands and gasping gulps. Dipper was surprised she didn’t choke on it with the speed she was downing the drink.

 

It seemed to calm her down somewhat, and, by the time she had emptied the glass, her sobs had died down to sniffles. Bill stayed standing, but Dipper took a seat opposite her, and took her trembling hands into his own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb over the backs of her hands.

 

  
“I’m okay,” she didn’t say so much as sighed out. She offered him a smile, albeit a shaky one. Dipper’s heart wrenched at how torn it was, and he struggled to remember the last time he had seen Mabel so fragile, so broken. She was _Mabel_ ; the kind twin, the strong and funny and exuberant twin. She took everything thrown at her with a smile, and yet, now... He refrained from saying anything, however, and instead waited for her to speak.   


 

  
“I was saying goodbye to Pacifica, like, 20 minutes ago, and you know how it is between her and I. We k-kiss and hug and stuff all the time. So I was just kissing her g-goodbye at the door, and the-then her-” Mabel stopped and took a shuddering breath, eyes closing shut as she did so. “Her parents. They were there. They saw us and oh G-God. Her mom just flew into a rage, and she s-slapped me. Then Paz started screaming at her, and she was screaming back and, next thing I know, her dad had grabbed her and pulled her inside. Which left her mom alone with me. I-I was scared, Dipper. She just looked  _so_ angry and I ran; I just ran away. You must think I’m a coward now, huh?” Mabel said, gaze dropping ashamedly to the floor.   


 

“No, no, no,” he reassured her, hands coming up to cup delicately around her cheeks. “Mabel, you did the right thing coming home. They could’ve hurt you; even more than they had already, and if something had happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. Oh, Mabel.” Mabel had collapsed back into his arms, openly crying once again, and he gently rocked her, wishing he could fix it all somehow. Sometime later, Mabel’s tears had finally run dry, and she pulled away, still sniffling slightly. Dipper smiled encouragingly at her, and she offered a small smile back.

 

“Thank you,” she said, and he knew she really meant it.

 

“Anything for you, Mabes. So, what do you want to do now?”

 

“I... I need to call Pacifica.” Dipper smiled and, giving her one last squeeze on the arm, let her go. He fished around in his pocket for his phone, and, hitting the speed dial, handed it to Mabel, who took it gratefully. Her smile slowly faded, however, as the rings continued to drag out, until it eventually cut off to Pacifica's voicemail.

 

“Try again.” It was the same. So was the third and fourth time. Teeth worried at Mabel’s lips, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears, but, just as she was about to call again, the phone rang. An unknown number popped up, and, with a glance between them, Mabel answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dipper!” Although it was scratchy and thin, it was undeniably Pacifica’s voice coming from the receiver. Mabel momentarily brightened before concern flitted across her face.

 

“Paz! Are you okay?”

 

“Mabel? Oh, thank God! I’m alright, don’t worry.” Her voice was a cause for some concern, but she didn’t seem too fussed about it, considering how loud she continued to be.

 

“Why couldn’t I call you?”

 

“My parents took my phone! It was lucky that I still had my old one lying around.”

 

“Where are you now?”

 

“I’m in my room. They've locked me in,” she practically hissed, bitterness lacing her harsh tone. “But anyway, are you okay? I could’ve killed the bitch for hitting you like that.”

 

Mabel huffed amusedly,“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Oh, Paz, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Sorry? For what?”

 

“...I ran away. I left you there. I’m a cowar-”

 

“Stop,” Pacifica interrupted, and Dipper was startled by the firmness in her tone. “Right there. No one left me anywhere. If you hadn’t run, I would’ve pushed you myself. I wouldn’t have ever wanted you to stay in this hellhole.”

 

  
“But now you’re alone with  _them_ !”   


 

“As long as I can still hear your voice, I’m sure I’ll be okay with that. Besides, don’t you have even a little faith in me?” Pacifica teased, and Dipper could hear the laughter in her voice. “I’ll slip past my parents in no time, so don’t think you can get rid of me that easy.” Although tears were running down Mabel’s cheeks, she was laughing loudly and heartedly, a mixture of relief and hope in the sound. Dipper glanced pointedly at Bill, who nodded, and together the two of them slipped away.

 

“Boy,” Bill said, once they were out the room. “Who knew human relationships could be so complicated?” Dipper sighed and looked back at Mabel, still laughing and crying. “Good thing you’re with me, huh, kid?”

 

“Right.” Dipper said, a little absentmindedly. Bill seemed to misinterpret the disengagement for disinterest, and, with slight petulance, grabbed Dipper by the collar and crushed their lips together in a chaste but brusque kiss. A smirk twisted his lips when he pulled away and absorbed the look of surprise on Dipper’s face. A strange noise slipped past his lips, and Dipper suddenly pulled Bill back into another kiss, taking full advantage of Bill’s slight surprise and shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth. Bill smiled against the kiss, amusement flashing in his eyes before he closed them and wrapped his arms around Dipper’s neck.

 

Without ever parting, Dipper spun Bill around and pressed him against the walls, hands sliding up from his waist and tracing his lithe body. Bill’s own hands entangled themselves in Dipper’s locks, pressing him even more deeply into the kiss. He gasped when Dipper’s nails caught on his nipples, the breath easing into a low moan. He turned away from the kiss, moving past to instead lick at Dipper’s ears.

 

  
They both froze when a particularly loud moan erupted from Dipper’s throat, and Bill chuckled when he saw the familiar blush sweep across the brunette’s cheeks. He quickly resumed his assault on Dipper’s now red ears and gradually, as though only just remembering, Dipper resumed his fondling. Bill was now softly whimpering in Dipper’s ears, who moaned in response, and Bill shuddered as he felt Dipper’s hands wandering lower and lower and  _oh so much low-_   


 

  
“Ahem.” Both heads snapped up, previously hazy eyes now focusing on Mabel standing in the doorway, her eyes cast to the ground and cheeks red from embarrassment. Dipper quickly stepped away from Bill, who protested with a soft whine.  _Mabel be damned, he was horny, for Hell’s sake._ “S-sorry, but when you’re done could you please come back to the kitchen?”   


 

“It’s ok, we’re done,” Dipper answered before Bill could interject. He glared at Dipper, but the brunette was already walking off, and Bill sighed when he felt the tug on his wrist. Oddly, Dipper didn’t sit in front of Mabel like he had done earlier, and, when Bill realised why, a sweet sense of satisfaction washed over him. When Dipper caught Bill smirking, he quickly stopped shifting his legs and looked straight ahead, slight blush tinting his cheeks and brows furrowing. 

 

  
Bill continued to watch as Dipper’s eyes travelled to his own crotch, and he raised an eyebrow, to which Bill merely grinned wider and spread his legs further. Dipper’s frown deepened, and he quickly looked away again.  _Ah, I guess this is fun, too._   


 

“We’re breaking Pacifica out.”

 

“What?” Came the response in unison.

 

  
“We’re breaking her out,  _tonight_ .” Dipper stared incredulously at his sister.   


 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“I am totally serious, bro.”

 

“Mabel, this isn’t some sort of spy movie,” Dipper said a little wearily, as though a child had proposed yet another ridiculous scheme... which he supposed was what had just happened, really.“You can’t just go around breaking into people’s homes. That’s trespassing. You can go to jail for that.”

 

Mabel seemed to deflate slightly at that, but she quickly perked up again, even puffing out her chest as she said, “it doesn’t matter. I’m going to do it anyway. Paz needs me.”

 

Dipper sighed, “You heard her. She can handle herself. It won’t do her any good if we end up in jail trying to break her out. Put a little faith in her, won’t you?”

 

“Bro-bro,” she said, planting her hands firmly on his shoulders, “I refuse to stand here and listen to your morally-good spiel that’s probably true. I’m going to go save Pacifica, and you can either come with me, or sit here and make out with Bill or whatever.”

 

Dipper’s previously blasé face burned, and he stuttered out, “We’re not going to make-”

 

“Perfect! Guess you’re coming with me then!” Dipper groaned exasperatedly. With his sister, there was just no winning.

 

~

 

“Looking good, team!” Dipper scowled bellicosely at her. Mabel had forced them all into black bodysuits and balaclavas, which had the tell-tale signs of being homemade due to the little sequins fringing the edges.

 

“We look like thieves.”

 

“Spies,” Mabel corrected.

 

“Thieving spies.” Mabel sighed and stared wearily at her brother, as though he was stubbornly refusing to have fun out of spite.

 

“I like you in black, Pine Tree,” Bill purred, grinning lasciviously, “It makes you look like a  murderer.”

 

“Gee, thanks, Bill. Why look like a thief when I can look like a serial killer, right?”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Mabel crowed, flashing a triumphant grin at Dipper. “Now that that’s sorted, let’s get this show on the road!” They made their way on foot towards the mansion, after Dipper had wisely advised against using the car due to its familiarity. The sun had long since sunken below the horizon, making way for the inky blackness of the night to spill across the sky, but even so, the trio made sure to duck behind trees and bushes whenever they saw the odd night-time pedestrian. 

 

At last, the mansion came looming into view, and they slowed their pace considerably, crouching even lower towards the ground as they neared the wall. There was a guard sitting in his booth by the entrance, and, even though the tiny television flickering in the corner distracted him, Dipper daren’t risk sneaking past.

 

“We’ll try scaling thewall. You brought the grappling hook?” Mabel nodded furiously, brandishing her old gun with aplomb. Dipper grinned at her, and they snuck around the edges of the wall, making sure to stay in the shadows. Cameras lined the walls, swivelling languidly on their joints as they surveyed the area. “We need to find a way to take out at least one of those cameras. Okay, so here’s the plan.” Mabel and Bill watched as Dipper dropped to the ground and, using a nearby stick, drew out the details of the plan in the dirt. “Those cameras work on a hinge, which gives them quite a wide view on things, however, judging by their angle, I can guess that each of those cameras does not fully extend to cover the blind spot of the other. If I can just reach the backs of one of those cameras, I can drill through it's shell and reach the cables inside.”

 

“Aw, you’re too short to reach those cameras, Sapling. You know what? If you give me a kiss, I’ll allow you to climb on my shoulders,” Bill cooed at Dipper, who stared wearily in return. “Just one little kiss~” With a lengthy sigh, Dipper leant in, planning just to peck Bill on the cheek, when the demon suddenly grabbed his face and pressed their lips together, tongue making a chaste appearance in his mouth.

 

“I thought you said one little kiss,” Dipper accused, raising an eyebrow.

 

Bill grinned. “I lied.”

 

“Why am I not surprised? Anyway, I’ve seen enough of those cameras before to know exactly how to disable them. Now that Bill has so enthusiastically decided to help, I should be able to gain access to the circuit board.”

 

“Then you can cut the red wire! Like you always see in those cool James Bond movies. And there’s only 5 seconds left and you manage to cut the right one at the last second and save the day!”

 

“Er, not exactly. I can’t cut it, or it will arouse suspicion if the screen goes dark completely. Instead, I’ll just jiggle it around a little bit and cause some interference. Mabel, you can use that window of time to send a rope over the wall and get yourself up. Wait, how strong is your rope?”

 

“Well, it was strong enough to carry both Grunkle Stan and Soos that one time they got stuck on the-”

 

“Okay, great. As you’re going up, Bill and I can hop on, too. That way, it won’t take multiple trips. Once we’re in, we’ll make use of your hook again, and you can hoist yourself up to Pacifica’s room while Bill and I keep watch. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Bill and Mabel chorused. The plan was executed immediately after, and all was going smoothly. True to his word, Bill allowed Dipper to clamber up onto his shoulders, albeit a little unstably. Pulling out a small screwdriver, Dipper quickly set about removing the hard cover, making sure to stop and duck whenever the camera swung his way. Soon, the exterior was removed, and Dipper met no complications in temporarily disabling the camera. 

 

With a wave, he beckoned Mabel over, who then shot the hook and successfully lodged it behind the wall. Fist pumping as she came up, she held out her hands to the two boys, who latched on. They all smiled at each other, pleased to find the plan in order, but a loud tearing sound soon chased the smiles away. 

 

“The rope!” They were so near to the top now. Just a little higher, and they could reach it. The rope was breaking fast, though, and, with one last groan of protest, it snapped. Three pairs of hands grabbed hold of the wall’s edge, and all eyes turned to watch the hook fall towards the ground.

 

“Mabel, when did Grunke Stan and Soos last use this?”

 

“Back when we were 13.”

 

“And you didn’t think to tell me that sooner?”

 

  
“I was trying to! But you were so busy telling us your plan.” Dipper sighed tiredly.  _Of course. It’s just my luck something like this would happen._   


 

“Oh God, I didn’t realise how tall this wall was,” Dipper huffed, “Okay, Mabel, try swinging your legs over here and walk yourself up my body to the top. Then you can use your legs to pull yourself-” 

 

“Bro-bro,” Mabel interrupted. In the time Dipper had spoken, Mabel had already hoisted herself up onto the ledge. “Give me your hand.” Her brother gaped at her, and, rolling her eyes, she grabbed at his arms and helped pull him up. As he sat, still staring, she pulled Bill up too. “What? I work out sometimes.”

 

  
“Er... okay. Now, how do we get down? We don’t have the rope anym- Oh my  _god_ .” Mabel had dropped down, landing softly and rolling to break her fall. Once down, she winked up at her brother, who pinched at the skin between his eyes. Suddenly, he let out a yelp as Bill abruptly scooped him up into his thin arms. “W-what’re you doing?” He asked, blushing furiously.   


 

“Getting down.” Dipper’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

 

“Bill, no! You ca- NO, BILL, WAIT!” He cried frantically, but Bill had already tipped over the edge. While Bill laughed, Dipper screamed, covering his eyes as they fell. He was surprised to find Bill had landed just as softly, and when he peeked through his fingers, he saw Bill grinning down at him. The demon then promptly dropped Dipper, ignoring his grumbles as he walked over to Mabel. They high-fived, and Dipper scowled at the two, rubbing his sore ass. “Whatever. Let’s just hope the guard didn’t hear us.”

 

Carefully, they snuck across the garden, towards Pacifica’s window, which sat high above their heads. Before Dipper could ask, Mabel had already started climbing up the tree that grew near Pacifica’s window, and so the two men decided to keep watch for her as she scrambled up. A long branch stretched out, its tips barely brushing against the windowsill, and, silently cursing her terrible eating habits, Mabel gingerly edged out across the branch. Pacifica’s window was open, but her curtains were drawn so Mabel began softly calling out.

 

“Pacifica,” she called, but there was no answer. “Paz! It’s me, Mabel.” At last there was a response. It came in the form of something shooting out the window and startling Mabel to the point where she lost her balance and slipped off the branch. She could vaguely hear her brother cry out her name, and, when she dared to open her eyes, she was relieved to see him and Bill with their arms outstretched, ready to catch her. She crashed into Dipper, who fell backwards, barely managing to keep his sister from falling from his arms, too. “S-sorry!” she said when she quickly jumped off of him, leaving him groaning on the ground.

 

  
“Mabel?” Pacifica’s blonde head peered out the window, from which a long length of what appeared to be sheets tied together now hung limply.  _So that’s what scared me._ Mabel thought, a little embarrassed. “What’re you doing here?” Pacifica slowly eased her entire body out onto the sill, where she then proceeded to abseil down the makeshift rope.   


 

“Rescuing you!” Mabel replied when Pacifica had reached her level. The blonde woman was clad in all black, with a stylish black bag hanging off her shoulder, and her short blonde hair tied up in a-

 

_Short blonde hair?_

 

“You cut your hair?” Mabel asked, flabbergasted. Pacifica gave her an equally confused look.

 

“You didn’t know? I’ve had extensions in this whole time. I thought Dipper told you.” She turned to the man in question who merely shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “You don’t like it?”

 

“I do! It’s just, different. I like different though.” Her fingers came up to tangle through the blonde locks only to cup ruddy cheeks, which were pulled into gentle kisses.Pacifica extended her own arm to brush gingerly against the cut on Mabel’s cheek. For a moment, her eyes darkened, and an inscutable expression crossed her face, until Mabel whined, “Stupid! I was supposed to rescue you!”

 

Pacifica snorted, “Mabel, you realise this isn’t some sort of spy movie, right?” Dipper rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of ‘that’s what I said’, but Mabel ignored him. Pacifica’s smile softened when Mabel pouted, and she said, “Thank you, though. In my eyes, you’re still a princess in shining armor. I love you.” They exchanged another kiss, which deepened to something more, until Bill groaned, interrupting them.

 

“You humans and all your sappy, pre-sex nonsense. If you’re done, can we go? I’m hungry and bored.” The girls laughed as Dipper chastised Bill. Although it hadn’t even been that long, it felt good to be together again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little Mabcifica chapter! If you did then once again, don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment. They seriously mean so much to me!
> 
> Brilliant proofreading from [ TheHylianBatman! ](thehylianbatman.tumblr.com)


	21. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!  
> After months of me promising myself I'd get it done I've finally actually finished it. MASSIVE sorry to everyone for the long wait and so to make up for it, I've made this an extra long chapter! I hope you enjoy after the unplanned hiatus.
> 
> EDIT: WARNING - THERE IS SMUT HERE  
> Don't worry though friends as you can skip it without missing anything important in the story. Watch out for the asterisks '*' as that it where the smut will begin and where it will end. Other than that, enjoy!

Of course their little ‘adventure’ wasn’t without consequences. They had successfully snuck their way back to the Shack despite Pacifica’s bright yellow pyjamas that practically screamed, _“I’m here! Look at me!”_. On the way back, they were unable to shake the tenseness in their shoulders with Dipper in particular glancing anxiously over his shoulder every few seconds. Their respite only came when the Shack was in sight and when Bill started to cackle, they all fell apart in a fit of giggles. Mabel grabbed Pacifica’s hands and swung her around but for once, Pacifica didn’t mind. Even she couldn’t hide her overwhelming relief. They were all still chuckling away when they opened the door and were greeted with the sight of their two Grunkle’s arguing angrily.

“I should’ve never let them out of my sight! What a fool I was for thinking I could trust _Bill_ of all beings. And to think the boy-”

“Whoa there, Sixer. You’re not blaming _Dipper_ , are you?”

“Blaming me for what?” Dipper flinched when he was met with the unnervingly similar glares from his Grunkle’s and even Mabel tightened her grip on his arm.

“Where in the 42 universes have you been?” Ford roared, “all of you, get your butts over here. What’re you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek? Come here, _now_.” They all glanced nervously at each other (with the exception of Bill who was smirking) and collectively moved forward. “Well? Where have you been? And why is the Northwest girl with you?”

“I was under house-”

“We were breaking-”

“I’m so sorry Grunk-” They all started only to stop and look at each other. Dipper nodded at Mabel who took a breath before she started again. “Pacifica’s parents found out that we’re a... a thing.” Mabel turned away, waiting for the inevitable slap or the disgusted scream.

“Only just?” Ford scoffed. She turned back, wide-eyed and speechless. “Then what?”

“T-then,” she stumbled, still shocked for her Grunkle’s lack of reaction.

“Then they locked me up.” Pacifica’s voice was about as dead as her expression and Grunkle Ford raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. “Wouldn’t let me leave my room and slapped Mabel.” Dipper felt a spark of fury at the reminder but it was nothing compared to the unexpected outburst from his Grunkle Stan.

“She did _what?_ ” he thundered, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, “that’s it, I’m bringing out the gas cans. I always found that house an eyesore. No offense, kid.” Pacifica shrugged but continued when Ford urged her to continue.

“Then this silly girl over here decided it was a good idea to try and break me out of my own house.”

“Try? We _nailed_ it.”

“...Right. So yeah, that’s why we’re walking in at 3 am in a completely non-conspicuous way.”

“I see. And uh, the demon didn’t give you any trouble?”

“Hey now, Fordsy,” Bill cooed, taking a step towards Ford, “why’d you got to think so badly of me all the time? Besides, if anyone’s been giving anyone trouble, it’s _you_.” He yanked on the chain, the sudden flash of blue putting emphasis on his statement. Dipper glowered at him, but Bill continued to grin widely at Ford who held his gaze for a moment before huffing and walking away. Satisfied, Bill returned to Dipper’s side, slinging a casual arm across his shoulders.

“I’ve got my eye on you, Cipher.” With that parting statement, Ford disappeared towards the living room.

“Right back at you pal,” Bill grumbled quietly. Dipper glanced up worriedly at the demon, ready to comment before Grunkle Stan suddenly clapped his hands together.

“All right, show’s over. All of you get your butts upstairs. You’re lucky I don’t make you clean up the shop after all the trouble you put me and my brother through. Well, what’re you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek? Get!” They all scuttled upstairs, Bill and Dipper already arguing quietly under their breaths and Pacifica yawning. Mabel was suddenly stopped by her Grunkle’s hand on his arm. Her question died on her lips when she noticed the concern creasing her Grunkle’s face. “You okay, kid?”

And just like that, her throat closed up. She wanted so badly to sit down and pour her heart out to her Grunkle, the man who had kept her grounded throughout all the tough times and put his life on the line countless of times just to protect hers. She wanted to cry in his arms and have him ruffle her hair and tell her that _everything will be okay_. She wanted to do all that and more but when she looked at the tired lines etched deeply in his face and the bags sagging underneath his sunken eyes, she knew she couldn’t.

She had been dependant on everyone for too long. Whenever she was faced with a problem, she had always had her brother, Grunkles, and friends to help her. How often had they taken the brunt of it all for _her_? Pacifica was right. She _was_ silly. This wasn’t a game anymore. She couldn’t laugh everything off like usual.

She took a mental breath and easing her lips into a smile she chirruped, “Hunky dory!” Her Grunkle continued to stare at her suspiciously for a moment more before he clapped her back and sent her on her way. _Thank God I’ve been in school plays._

Pacifica spent the night in Mabel’s room, sleeping comfortably and soundly despite the dull thumps that indicated Dipper’s attempt to fend off Bill’s attacks above them. Mabel took a little while longer to fall asleep, holding Pacifica gingerly yet protectively in her arms. Looking down on Pacifica’s pretty blonde head, Mabel couldn’t stop the sting of tears in her eyes and buried her face into Pacifica’s hair, accidently rousing her.

“Mmm..abel?” she murmured sleepily, tilting her head up to meet Mabel’s gaze. Thankful for the cover of darkness, Mabel tried to keep her voice steady as she cooed,

“Sorry. Go back to sleep, Paz.” Smiling gently, Pacifica snuggled closer to Mabel’s chest, sighing softly as she quickly drifted back to sleep. Mabel should’ve known that their fairy-tale wouldn’t- _couldn’t_ last forever. Or perhaps she had known, but had buried that fear deep in the dusty layers of her mind in order to keep living naively in their little opulent bubble.

Now though, the reality hit her so hard she was left winded on the cold, wet ground throwing up the remains of her glittering rainbow world. _Not all of it,_ she suddenly thought as she glanced down at Pacifica. _We’ll make this work. I’ll make this work, for her._

~

The next morning, a black limousine pulled up to the shack. Pacifica watched sullenly out the window as two suited men exited the car and strode to the doorway, eyes shielded and jackets emblazoned with a single sigma. Downstairs it was silent for only a few moments before muffled shouting came through the floorboards, compelling Pacifica to hide her face in Mabel’s shoulder whilst the latter rubbed soothing circles on her back. They stayed like that long after the shouting had stopped and the car had squealed away. Then came a soft knocking on their door as Grunkle Stan poked his head in.

“Those damned bastards,” he grumbled, brows still furrowed in anger, “just barged their way into the shack and threatened to sue when I tried to stop them. Once the old brass boys came out though, heh, they turned tail real quick. That’ll teach ‘em not to mess with the Pines family.” He stopped upon noticing Mabel’s silent shake of the head; chin indicating to the still cowering figure of her girlfriend. “I’ll uh- I’ll make sure they’re still not hanging around. Oh, just before I go, they gave me a letter. I would’ve thrown it away but it’s addressed to _her_. Here.” He slid the letter across the floor to Mabel who picked it up with a nod and a silent ‘thank you’.

For once, Mabel was thankful for her Grunkle’s short temper. She wasn’t sure she would’ve been able to chase them out as easily herself and knowing that her Grunkle was there ready to defend her despite his limited on the knowledge of the situation made her body warm with gratitude.

There was a soft tear as Pacifica opened the letter and, peering over her shoulder, Mabel just barely managed to catch a few words on the paper. _Disgusting...money...Northwest...disown...marry..._ She looked down when Pacifica suddenly fisted her hands, bunching up Mabel’s shirt.

“Pacifica?”

“They didn’t even show up.” Although Mabel could already gather the gist of it, she silently waited for Pacifica to continue. “They sent _bodyguards_ to pick up their own daughter. Oh, I meant _ex_ -daughter.” She chucked the paper away in disgust, glaring at the offending piece of paper as though she could set it alight with her stare alone.

“I-I’m sure there’s a reason,” Mabel interjected quickly, “maybe they’re busy or something-”

“Get real Mabel!” Mabel flinched as Pacifica pushed away from her. “They don’t care about me. They just care about the ‘Northwest image’ we have to keep up.”

Mabel tried to scoot closer to Pacifica, hand reaching out as she continued, “I’m sure they love you, Paz. Maybe if you just talk to them-”

“Are you stupid? Don’t you get it? I’m ruined! No money, no parents, no house. The only way I can ‘redeem’ myself is if I go marry some asshat a whole fucking country away and it’s all because I just had to go ahead and fall in love with some dumb, Pines girl.”

The smack rang out loud and clear in the spacious room and Pacifica flinched away, eyes squeezed shut. When she dared peek through her lashes, Mabel was bowed over on the ground, her long brown hair shadowing her features. Without looking up, she lifted her hand from the floor, seemingly ignoring the painful red blush that had bloomed across her palm. She stood up and without another word, left the room.

Pacifica sat in the centre, mind still reeling from the shock. Although Mabel hadn’t slapped her, Pacifica still brought her hand to her cheek, staring but unseeing and as the realisation dawned on her, her hand moved to cover her mouth and yet it was unable to muffle the choked sob that clawed itself out from her throat. _Oh my God,_ she thought as her entire body crumpled forward until her nose was mere inches from the ground. _What have I done?_

As she stormed down the stairs, Mabel nearly collided into Dipper, instead shoulders bumping and nearly knocking her brother down the stairs.

“Mabel, woah,” called Dipper, saved from careening down the stairs by Bill who had – thankfully - caught him with relative ease, but she ignored them and continued down the stairs. The unusual behaviour brought a frown to Dipper’s face and he looked over questioningly at Bill who merely raised his eyebrows.

“She’s probably on her peri-UGH!” Bill was cut off mid-sentence when Dipper sharply elbowed him in the ribs. Still wheezing, he asked, “Hey, where’s the Northwest?” Dipper noticed then that he hadn’t seen Pacifica running before or after Mabel, which came as a surprise since they’d both been stuck together like glue for the past day.

“I think she’s upstairs? Maybe she can tell us what’s up with Mabel.” They both headed upstairs, almost immediately spotting Pacifica’s blonde head past the partially open door. She had folded over herself, her forehead touching the floor and her body trembling with restrained tears. The two boys exchanged another glance before they headed in with Dipper asking, “Hey Paz, you okay?”

She suddenly jolted up, her eyes wide with a mixture of shock and fear before she recognised Dipper and her face crumpled again. “Oh Dipper,” she sobbed, burying her face in her hands, “what do I do, Dipper? What do I do?”

Dipper hovered by, unsure of what to do. Don’t get him wrong, he had had more than his fair share of dripping mascara and wild hair on Mabel’s part but that was different; she was his sister. Of course, Pacifica was a friend, and a very close one at that however, this was the first time he had seen such vulnerability from such a normally tough woman.

“Stop whining.” Both heads turned to Bill who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, eyelids at half-mast from which he peered at Pacifica through. “It’s annoying. Why don’t you just go chuck some glitter or something at her?”

Pacifica’s face twisted in anger and she spat, “What do you know? You’re just some pathetic demon who fucked up and now’s reduced to leeching off of Dipper like a _parasite_. Without him you’re not-”

“Shut up!” Bill roared, cutting Pacifica short by wrapping his fingers tight around her neck. She squeaked and clawed desperately against his hands, but it was futile. Even as a human, Bill had a vicelike grip.

“Bill! What the hell do you thi-ugh!” Dipper was abruptly shoved away when he attempted to try and pry Bill off of Pacifica and he fell sprawling on the ground.

“It’s _you_ that doesn’t know,” Bill hissed, spittle spraying on Pacifica’s tear streaked face, “’fucking up’ would be equivalent to me failing in my plan and, I can ensure you, that is _far_ from the truth. Unlike you short-lived mortals, time does not hold any value for me, so I can take my sweet, _sweet_ time. And in regards to Pine Tree, you’ll find that it’s quite the contrary. If anything, the kid over here is leeching off _me_. Now, if you don’t want me to make your insides _outside_ then I suggest you get lost and go make it up with Shooting Star.”

With a strangled whimper, Pacifica nodded before bolting out the room, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Bill’s anger seemed to visibly deflate as his shoulders lowered and his expression became blasé once more. Dipper, on the other hand, was fuming. He came right up to Bill and, with a forceful shove, shouted,

“What the fuck?” Bill glared at him, brushing off the non-existent dust Dipper had apparently dropped upon contact.

“What?”

“You know what! How could you talk like that to Pacifica?”

Bill’s face twisted in anger as he growled, “Pacifica? What about the way she talked to me? It seems you humans are starting to forget your places. Don’t forget Pine Tree, I’m still a demon. A being that should have you _cowering_ at my _feet_.”

“Hah! You?” Dipper scoffed, “you’re the furthest thing from scary. Maybe it should be _you_ that shouldn’t be forgetting when we obliterated you in Stan’s mind.”

Bill’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he hissed, “Don’t test me. You’re still just a mere mortal, incapable of doing _anything_ or helping _anybody_ without my help. You’re worthless.” It was as though a switch had been flipped. Suddenly all of the anger and the hurt he had felt for the past week came bubbling up. All his fears and concerns and self-hatred to do anything but take a problem and exacerbate it further. It all congealed into a writhing black of mass of fury and hatred aimed directly at Bill and with a loud, bloodcurdling roar, he launched himself at the demon. Slightly taken off guard, Bill didn’t have enough time to step aside, resulting in Dipper barreling directly into him. They tussled on the ground, both using whatever means necessary to harm the other, including nails, teeth and even unprotected crotches.

Bill howled in pain as Dipper kneed him particularly hard in the groin and used the chance rolled to the side so it became that Dipper was the one straddling Bill. Flailing desperately, Bill managed to land a solid punch to Dipper’s jaw. A chuckle escaped past his lips as he watched Dipper wince in pain. The laugh was cut short however, when Dipper abruptly grabbed his balls.

*

“Try that again,” he hissed and Bill’s breath caught in his throat. His groin was still sore from the previous abuse. A slow smile crept onto Dipper’s face and his previously painful hold softened to something gentler as he massaged Bill’s crotch. “Good.”

Bill’s eyes – make that eye as currently the other one was blinded with a red film which Bill assumed was blood - were wide with shock and he flinched when Dipper slowly dragged his fingers up to Bill’s waistband. His breathing quickened as Dipper’s fingers teased at the waistband before slowly pulling them down. Suddenly exposed to the cold air, Bill’s member instinctively began hardening. When he lifted his gaze up to Dipper’s face, he felt his chest tighten at the almost manic grin on the boy’s face.

“That’s what I like to see,” he cooed as he slowly slid a finger up Bill’s trembling shaft. “You know, I could tear your dick off right now. Demon or not, I’m sure even _you_ would scream.”

Bill couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body and even his blood ran cold. There was something empty and abysmal in Dipper’s dark eyes. Something not entirely human. “Pine Tree, wa-” He gasped as Dipper suddenly gripped his member.

“No talking. This is your punishment.” Bill released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding until Dipper’s grip slowly eased and he began slowly pumping his hand. Bill let his head fall back with a soft groan. Suddenly, the rough texture of Dipper’s hand disappeared but before Bill could complain, a balmy cloak engulfed his entire member. He jerked violently, barely suppressing what would’ve been a particularly loud and embarrassing moan.

As Dipper continued to suck and slurp noisily down there, Bill could feel an unfamiliar heat pool in his stomach. Suddenly, teeth scraped across the sensitive skin of his shaft and he choked. That fea- _concern_ came flooding back and he shot up, hands gripping at Dipper’s head in attempt to still him. “Agh! Pine Tree, stop!” He was blatantly ignored however as even against Bill’s grip, Dipper’s head continued to bob up and down. Another particularly harsh scrape had Bill scrambling out of Dipper’s hold and cupping his crotch protectively. “Fuck, kid, I said it _hurts_.” And as emphasis he kicked Dipper particularly hard in the head.

And just like that, Dipper stopped and pulled away entirely. He shook his head and blinked the pain from his eyes, looking up in confusion at Bill. _Weren’t his eyes...darker?_ Indeed it seemed to have lost the animalistic gleam that had been twinkling there only moments before. As a matter of fact, now Dipper looked absolutely mortified as he stammered,

“I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what just happened b-but...” He looked up and his eyes glazed over the entirety of the damage inflicted on Bill’s body. He slowly crept forward, trying to make himself as small and unthreatening as possible when Bill tensed up. “I’m sorry, Bill. I just...lost it b-but I didn’t want to hurt you!”

Bill joked dryly, “Sure didn’t seem that way to me.” Bill felt a pang of not guilt per se – he was a demon of chaos after all – but it was definitely something as Dipper’s face dropped entirely and his whole body drooped. He sighed, “whatever. At least you’ve come back to your senses and if you really want to make it up to me, you can start by dealing with this little guy down here since you left him hanging last time.”

Dipper’s smiled sheepishly and a faint blush tinged his cheeks before he said, “Bill we can’t. You’re still bleeding and we’re still in _Mabel’s_ room.” _Oh right._ They were in fact, still pretty much sitting in the same position in which Pacifica had been sobbing and slobbering all over earlier. Yet something about that sent a spike of pleasure down his spine. Dipper on the other hand, looked extremely uncomfortable, seeming just about to stop everything. _Oh no you don’t._ “B-Bill, woah hey! Wait, Bill, you’re still bleeding!” Bill easily picked him up and raced towards their bedroom, trying not to trip over the pants hanging around his ankles.

“I’ll live.”

He carelessly threw Dipper onto the bed, to which Dipper cried out in protest. His protest was cut short however when Bill clambered over on top of him. Bill smirked when he saw Dipper’s eyes dip downwards and he swallowed dryly, finally noticing Bill’s still raging hard-on. Almost violently, Bill began stripping Dipper of his clothes, fingers slithering downwards past his testicles.

“Woah! H-hey, wait,” Dipper stammered, shoving Bill abruptly upwards by the chin and forcing the demon’s hands away. “I-I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with _this_.” He gestured vaguely to their positions and Bill raised an eyebrow. As Dipper continued to stammer, Bill moved away and rooted around in the drawer next to the bed. Dipper’s concerns only increased as Bill pulled out a small tub of yellow lube with the title ‘Juicy Pineapple’. “Bill, why the hell is that in my drawer?”

“Do you _want_ someone’s asshole to tear open?” Dipper practically shrieked at that statement and his protests only increased. “Shut up. You’re loud.” Bill stood over Dipper again on his hands and knees and slathered a generous amount of lube to his fingers. _Goodbye forever my asshole._ Dipper clenched his eyes shut tight and waited. And waited. He opened his eyes when he heard a low groan and was shocked by what he saw. One of Bill’s arms had disappeared behind him and his face was contorted in a mix of discomfort and concentration. “Hey, don’t just sit there and stare. You apply some on your dick too.” Dipper was too focused in staring over Bill’s shoulder to see his fingers thrusting in and out to hear Bill, which only served to annoy the demon further. In retaliation, Bill squirted some lube directly on Dipper’s dick, to which Dipper responded to by squealing.

“It’s cold!”

“Not for long.” Bill slowly inserted a second finger, wincing slightly at the sting. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out, wanting desperately for the pleasure to come soon. He didn’t notice a wandering hand until he felt fingers probe at his entrance and opened on eye to glare suspiciously at Dipper.

“Let me help.”

“I can do it myself.”

“But I want to. You don’t have to show me! I just want to feel you.” After a moment of hesitance Bill sighed and nodded. Beaming, Dipper also applied some lube to his fingers and pushed experimentally against Bill’s fingers. He rubbed gently against the tight ring of muscle, always almost slipping in but easing the pressure at the last second and growing irritated by the teasing, when Dipper next pressed against him, Bill pressed back. A hiss escaped his lips at the sting and he had to stop. It burned a lot more than before and he wanted to just pull everything out. “Bill? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just... need some time to adjust.” Thankfully, Dipper kept still until Bill began moving on his own accord.

“How does it feel?”

“It feels like a piece of shit is moving in and out.”

“Gee thanks Bill. Way to kill the mood.” Dipper tried swirling his finger around, pressing here and there before asking, “are you sure it doesn’t feel good? Not here? Or here?” Bill simply shook his head. Dipper was still probing around a little bit more when Bill suddenly grabbed his member. Surprised, Dipper crooked his finger and suddenly a loud wail sounded right by his ear. They both froze and when Dipper glanced over, he noticed Bill was beet red. “Here, huh?” He crooked his finger again, earning yet another howl accompanied by a sharp squeeze around his dick that nearly had _him_ wailing as well. From then on, Dipper focused only on that one spot, repeatedly pushing and prodding until Bill was gasping for him to stop. “I thought this feels good?”

“D-does... but I want to come so hurry up,” Bill caressed Dipper’s cock and directly looked him in the eye as he choked out, “put it in me.” Dipper swore he could _hear_ his resolve crack and he quickly removed his fingers, earning a quiet whine on Bill’s part. He settled his hands on Bill’s shoulder, slowly pushing him down over his erect member. The tip pressed against Bill’s entrance but Dipper really had to push to try and get it past the tight entrance.

“Bill, relax.”

“Ngh..trying.” As soon as they managed to get the head in, Bill suddenly seemed determine to go further and much to Dipper’s concerned delight, slowly sank onto his aching member. Although he had to stop several times, Bill continued to take Dipper in, almost avariciously so. Dipper could feel everything; from the fine quivers of Bill’s thighs to the violent shudder that wracked Bill’s body as he landed softly against Dipper’s hilt. “Ah! It...hurts,” Bill choked as he shook atop of Dipper’s hips, all of his muscles bunched tightly together in pain. Trying to relax him, Dipper reached over to stroke at Bill’s shaft. It seemed to work as gradually, the tension seemed to melt from Bill’s muscles and he was no longer clenching painfully tight around Dipper. He began grinding against Dipper, slowly rolling his hips in ways that had electricity shooting up their spines until they were both panting, quivering messes. Finally, Bill began slowly lifting himself up before slowly lowering himself. “Mmmmh...keep stroking.” It seemed at last the balance between pleasure and pain had equalised and Dipper was pleased to find white pearls of cum forming at the tip of Bill’s shaft.

As Dipper’s pace picked up, so did Bill’s until he was practically slamming himself down on Dipper on every downward movement. Their moans and pants echoed around in the room around them and Dipper pulled Bill in closer to get a better exposure to the sweet sounds slipping past Bill’s lips. His hands wandered encouragingly up and down Bill’s lithe body and by accident, his nail caught on Bill’s nipple.

“Agh!” Dipper nearly choked as Bill tightened up around him. He caught the other nipple as well and was rewarded with another convulsion. “Pine Tree...”

“Do you still...hah...enjoy pain?” Something lit up in Bill’s golden eyes and that was all the confirmation needed. Dipper trailed kisses down Bill’s neck until he found the soft part of flesh that connected the shoulder and the neck, and he bit down hard. Bill cried out, tightening up wonderfully around Dipper. Licking at the newly formed bruise, he peppered more kisses down the demon’s chest until he found a pink little nub. Sliding his tongue against it caused Bill to shudder and sway even more precariously atop his hips. When he introduced teeth, Bill groaned lowly and dug his nails deep into Dipper’s shoulder so that they left fading moon crescents on his already marked skin.

Bill’s shudders and trembles became increasingly frequent, which resulted in him tightening up more frequently as well. Dipper could tell they were both getting close as Bill’s moans increased in volume, lips uttering such sinful sounds directly into Dipper’s ears and in return, Dipper continued to praise Bill in the form of soft purrs, understanding kisses and the savage raking of his nails along the smooth curve of Bill’s back, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction as he stroked over the rising welts.

“Pine Tree, I’m going to come soon.” The control and coherency of Bill’s voice would’ve frustrated Dipper to no end were it not for the barely audible tremor in the demon’s voice that evinced the amount of energy going into steadying his voice.

“Y-yeah. Me too.” Almost as if on cue, they both quickened their movements, making so that Dipper would now always meet Bill halfway on his drop and reaching inside him. Bill shifted slightly forwards and the new angle had Dipper thrusting directly against his prostate. Bill practically screamed at the powerful impact and with one more sharp snap of Dipper’s hips, came violently, the semen shooting out in ribbons across Dipper’s chest. Bill slumped forwards, all energy sapped and merely lay there whimpering weakly as Dipper continued to assault his already oversensitive nerves. “Just a... l-little more.” With a few more deep thrusts, Dipper finally felt the scorching heat in his loins erupt throughout his entire body, temporarily obfuscating his vision as he attempted to come down from such a powerful high. They both lay there, covered in sweat and semen but surprisingly content.

*

“Boy, I forgot just how _good_ sex feels. It’s been a while since my last tryst.”

“You’ve had a tryst? Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“And this time with a virgin no less.”

“Is this how pillow talk normally goes?”

Bill laughed, “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never stayed long enough.”

It took a while for the implication to finally hit him and when it did, Dipper lifted his head, trying to meet Bill’s gaze, which the demon purposely shied away from. “Wait, does that mean...”

“Geez kid, do I have to spell everything out for you? Yes, alright, you’re the longest I’ve bothered to stay with. Wipe that smug look off your face,” Bill snapped, but there was no real bite to his words. It was hard to take him seriously anyways when even the tips of his ears were bright red. “I thought you’re supposed to be some sort of genius.”

“For some reason when I’m around you, I can’t think straight.”

Bill guffawed again, “Ah geez kid, cut that sappy crap will ya? If you can’t think straight then it’s probably because I’ve been playing with a few screws here and there.”

“Yeah...wait, what?” Before he could dreg up another answer from Bill, his phone pinged, indicating a new text.

Pacifica: Has Mabel come back yet?  
Pacifica: I can’t find her anywhere!

Dipper paused, growing uncomfortable as he felt the tendrils of paranoia creeping up in his mind. He texted back:

Dipper: She’s not here  
Dipper: Have you checked with Candy and Grenda

Pacifica: No  
Pacifica: I’ve just been going on foot around the town  
Pacifica: I don’t have their numbers so you call them  
Pacifica: Tell me as soon as you reach her  
Pacifica: Bye

“Piiine Treeee,” Bill whined, draping himself across Dipper’s-still very naked might he add-lap. “Stop texting. It’s boring.”

Dipper simply ignored him however, and retrieved his phone, punching in Mabel’s number. “Shit,” he said when all he got was a dial tone. He tried all the contacts in his list one by one; Candy, Grenda, even the Manotaurs, but no one could offer him a clue as to Mabel’s whereabouts. _There’s still one more person._ Looking at the name on the screen, his thumb hesitated momentarily over the call button before he gave in.

“Hello? Cynthia?” Bill stiffened behind him, the demon now on full alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again PLEASE leave a like and/or a comment, even if it's just to say hi! I really love hearing from all of you!  
> Cảm ơn


End file.
